


A Smile from the Heart

by 2ndchancequeen



Series: Soul Mates [1]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-19
Updated: 2014-06-05
Packaged: 2018-01-25 18:20:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 22
Words: 52,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1657973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2ndchancequeen/pseuds/2ndchancequeen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The path from evil to loving.  A tale of the Evil Queen as seen by her loved ones, and what happens when a knight in shiny Armani shows up with another lion tattoo.  Also an imagining of how Will Scarlet fits into the Storybrooke picture for the coming season.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Observations

**Author's Note:**

> The Enchanted Forest chapters take place from the end of Season 3 episode 13, “Witch Hunt”. The Storybrooke sequences begin from near the end of the season 3 finale. Like everyone else, just trying to fix the pain and heartache of the dissatisfying finale.

The Enchanted Forest

Robin was dazzled by the Queen’s smile, but it was hard, dangerous and… wrong. He didn’t know how to explain it, but he just knew that a smile from her with warmth and light would be even more dangerous, but in a far different way.

The words that accompanied her smile finally broke through his reverie and his initial joy that she had told him she had found something to live for rather than pricking herself with the poisoned hairpin and falling into an unwaking slumber. Did she just say that the reason she had to live was that she now had someone to _destroy_? He looked quickly around her castle boudoir to verify the object of her wrath hadn’t followed. He also needed to carefully think through his next words.

“Your Majesty… I don’t think vengeance is an appropriate reason to li….” Purple smoke filled his vision and then cleared to reveal the shocked faces of Prince Charming and Snow White standing in the castle’s courtyard with an army behind them. The smoke had barely cleared before the shock turned to amusement.

“Robin! I assume you in some way have antagonized the Queen?” Charming asked.

“So it would seem, your Highness,” Robin replied, slightly bemused. Snow White smiled sweetly. “And it would also seem she likes you.”

Robin frowned slightly.   “I fail to see how banishing me mid-sentence implies affection.”

Snow’s smile broadened. “Well, you have your heart, you’re not dead, and she didn’t drop you in the middle of a freezing lake or a raging fire, “ she paused and her voice took on a sing-song tone. “She definitely likes you.”

She then flashed the brightest smile of all and headed into the castle. Although difficult to tell through the long skirts and cape she was wearing, Charming swore she was skipping. And why not? She had her home back and her new friend, Regina, had a love interest. Even if neither of the future lovebirds knew it yet. Charming knew the signs. After all, his relationship with Snow started with her robbing him (and clobbering him). Making a man disappear in a puff of smoke? Definitely the start to a new fairytale love story! Charming grinned mischievously at a still-confused Robin and headed after his lovely bride – but not, quite, skipping.

Storybrooke

Robin and Regina strolled along with Roland between them eating ice cream, enjoying the relief of the Wicked Witch’s defeat and the warmth of love and family.   Robin stopped Regina at the gate of Granny’s while Roland ran up to the door. Regina looked up at him with that brilliant, warm, happy smile that transformed her face. He bent in to kiss her and he thought his heart would burst with his own happiness. He recalled the first time he’d seen her smile – that cold, hard smile – and that he had instinctively known that a smile from her heart would be so much more spectacular and dangerous.  

The road between that first smile and this latest had been long and full of obstacles. At times, he thought he would never see it back in the Enchanted Forest this last year. The path to this smile was mirrored by her path to becoming truly good – that too had been beset by impediments. He was glad he had been there to see, what she would let him see, of both. It made her smile mean even more to him. All these thoughts ran through his mind as he kissed her in the chill Storybrooke air.

As he reluctantly broke away, he admitted to himself that he was hers. Utterly and completely. But he wouldn’t tell her yet. He wanted the moment that he did to be perfect, romantic, special -- befitting the Queen and Mayor.   There would be time to plan the moment, and in the meantime he would savor the present with Regina and Roland, as well as share in Mary Margaret and David’s joy in naming their new son. He gave Regina a smile of his own and then turned with her to follow Roland into Granny’s.

The Enchanted Forest

Regina stormed out of the council chamber after yet another sharp, but witty, exchange with Robin – one that, in the middle, Snow could have sworn she heard Charming mutter, “get a room.”

“Milady, I know you believe the Queen carries an affection for me, but I really cannot see it,” Robin scoffs.

“Oh, she does. It’s just that you’ve seen her in moments of weakness and now she’s trying to deny that connection she made with you. She’ll make you suffer a lot, and then she’ll come round,” Snow said blithely, resting a hand on her baby bump.

“Absolutely,” Charming chimed in. “Look at Snow and I – all we had to endure from Regina was decades of cruelty, a curse or two, and a kill-on-sight order. But now we’re family and she loves us dearly.” Charming flashed Robin a huge grin.

Robin rolled his eyes. “You’re not helping, mate! I mean, your highness!” Charming clapped Robin on the shoulder. “I’m proud to have you call me ‘mate’ – you’re not just a fellow warrior, you’re my friend. I hope you don’t mind my teasing you in regard to Regina.”

“No, not at all. You’re actually being much kinder than I would if the positions were reversed. Just ask Little John.” Robin paused a moment, then spoke slowly. “It is becoming harder and harder to see the Queen as anything other than the “Evil” Queen, even though she hasn’t done anything evil since I’ve known her. She’s just been mean except for saving Roland and the day we first entered the castle, when she opened up to me, a little.”

Snow gazed at Robin intently and saw that he was serious and that this bothered him – that Regina wasn’t showing anyone anything but her ‘mean’ façade. “Robin, are you leaving Roland with Angelina when you go on patrol tonight?”

Robin was confused by the sudden change in subject. Angelina was the elderly nurse, an old friend of Snow’s childhood nurse, who looked after the young children of the castle’s occupants as well as two children whose parents could not be found after the curse broke.   She was a dedicated soul who insisted on being with the children all the time. She was also known for her kind deeds around the castle. Helping the wounded and sick. Doing mending. Always contributing baked goods for the poorest of the kingdom, although goodness knows how she had time. During the day, when there were a large number of children she had helpers, but in the evenings, she alone watched Roland and the two other children. Roland loved her, but he couldn’t seem to make up his mind whether to call her “’Gelina,” or “Gina.”

“Yes, I was going to. Why do you ask?”

“Drop him off a little early, and then come find me. Assign your patrol to someone else.”

Robin was still a bit confused but nodded his assent.

 ----------------

It was just before dusk when Robin delivered Roland into Angelina’s old and gnarled hands. Roland shouted “Hello ‘Gelina!” then gave the matron’s leg a warm and fond hug before rushing off into the playroom to join the other children.

Robin thanked the elderly lady and immediately went in search of Snow.

“Milady – why are we secreted behind a tapestry watching the nursery door?” Robin asked a short while later.

“Shhh!” Snow hissed. “And why are we whispering?” he added in a low quiet voice.

“You’ll see. Now be quiet or you’ll scare her off and you won’t see!”

Robin sighed softly, but did Snow’s bidding. He soon heard the clack of high heels moving at a brisk pace down the corridor. The Queen. He knew the sound of that commanding stride. So adorable on one so petite. Adorable? The Queen? He reigned in his thoughts and admonished his brain for such thinking.

Regina rounded the bend of the corridor and stopped at the nursery door. After a quick look around her, she knocked. Angelina immediately stepped out, closing the door behind her.

“They’ve all had their dinners and are quite tired. Priscilla and Peter are a bit cranky as they’ve been squabbling all evening as only a brother and sister can. Roland’s a dear – he’s left them to it as if he knows he can’t solve it, but I’m sure it’s made him a bit cranky, too.   I’ll be right next door in my room if you need me,” the old woman then did something even more surprising than her words – she put her weathered arms around the Queen’s neck and kissed her cheek.

“Thank you, Angelina, we’ll be fine – as always,” Regina smiled and kissed the old woman’s cheek in return. To Robin, it seemed as if this were a scene that had played out many times. After Angelina disappeared into her own room, Regina looked around again to ensure she wasn’t observed (obviously she hadn’t discovered that the tapestry had company behind it) and then enveloped herself in a cloud of purple smoke. Snow clutched Robin’s hand and hissed, “see!” There stood Angelina. Only, it wasn’t Angelina – it had to be that the Queen had performed a spell to make herself resemble Angelina. The Queen quietly opened the door and entered in her disguise. She was instantly greeted by three small voices yelling, “’Gina, ‘Gina! We’ve been waiting for you! ‘Gelina said you’d come!”

Robin looked at Snow in the dim light in utter confusion. “What?!?”

“Not here,” she whispers. “Let’s go to the library down the hall.”

As soon as they enter the library door, Robin starts questioning Snow. “Does that happen every night? Why is Regina watching the children? Why is she hiding that she watches the children? How do the children know that she’s not the same Angelina that takes care of them during the day? And why is Angelina so obviously fond of the Evil Queen? And for that, matter – ”

“She’s NOT Evil!”

“Of all my questions, THAT’S the part you decide to answer first?!?” Robin exclaims.

“Well, really, it answers all of your questions,” Snow replies. “Look, let’s sit down. The bun in my oven wants Mamma off her feet.”

Robin berates himself. “I’m terribly sorry, milady. I should have realized. I keep forgetting you’re pregnant. You’re barely showing.”

“Liar. But nice to hear.” Snow smiles as she eases herself and her expanding belly into a chair. “Pretty soon I won’t be able to hide behind the tapestry without it bulging and giving me away!”

“You hide there often?”

“Yes. I like seeing Regina do nice things, but I know it makes her uncomfortable, so I conceal myself whenever possible. The tapestry is a good hiding spot but she’s almost caught me at other times, in other parts of the castle,” Snow confided, amused by Robin’s perplexed expression.

“Other places? You mean she does more than this? No. Wait. Don’t answer that yet. Let’s start with the events this evening and my first questions.” Robin hadn’t settled into a chair yet, he was looking around the room searchingly. He needed a drink. His son’s nanny is a former mass murderer. Which answered one question – why the Queen didn’t want people to know about her baby-sitting role.

“In the cabinet under the window. There’s a pitcher of ale and a pitcher of water. Regina placed a spell on them so that the two pitchers are always full and always fresh. The water is for me. Would you mind pouring me some?”

Robin stared at her and then shook his head. “How did you know I was looking for something to drink? Are you a sorceress as well?”

“No – you were just doing the same thing Charming did when I brought him here after taking him to hide behind the tapestry.”

Robin walked back over to Snow with her water glass in one hand and a stout ale for himself in the other. He settled into a wing back chair after handing her the glass and sighed. “Before we discuss who knows, what is it that we know?”

“Regina impersonates Angelina so that she can do good things without suffering the suspicion, stares and surprise of others. It started not long after we got back to the Enchanted Forest and regained the castle. We had just discovered that Priscilla and Peter’s family were not to be found and we needed someone to take care of the two toddlers,” Snow related. Robin remembered the council meeting in which that topic had arisen.

“Yes, I remember that. Blue brought it up as well as the fact that there were a large number of single parents whose children also needed care while the parents worked,” Robin recalled. “The Queen was quite upset to hear that so many children were missing a parent and asked how that could be…” Robin trailed off remembering what happened next.

“And then Granny told Regina it was because Regina had killed their parents,” Snow added softly.

“Then Regina’s voice turned very hard and cold and she snapped something about finding a nanny so that single parents wouldn’t have an excuse to shirk their work. I remember thinking what an act it was, and how clearly Granny’s answer had shocked and hurt her. Her sharp tone was just a thin veil for her remorse and anger at herself,” Robin said.

“Oh, Robin. That’s what you and I and Charming saw, but the rest of the room saw just the Evil Queen being herself. And that’s what Regina saw in their eyes, too -- that she was the Evil Queen and always would be. How could she make amends if she wasn’t going to be seen as anything but evil?” Snow asked rhetorically. “I went to go see her after the meeting. There were tears streaming down her face and I thought she was going to throw me out of her room. Instead she asked me to help her. There had been a nursemaid when Regina was young that Cora, Regina's mother, sent away because she said she was making Regina soft. Regina never forgot her.   She asked me to get a letter to her, Angelina, and ask her to come to the castle to take care of the children.”

“I thought you knew her yourself. Why didn’t Regina just send the letter?” Robin asked, puzzled. He seemed to be frequently puzzled these days.

“I didn’t know her. Regina and I just made that story up because we both knew that people would be suspicious of a nursemaid suggested by Regina – possibly to the extent of not even allowing their children to go to the nursery,” Snow explained. “Once Angelina arrived, Charming and I realized that while she was an amazing lady, that she was too elderly to take care of children all day and all evening, too. He and I told Regina that we would have to find someone to help in the evenings,” Snow said.

“Regina asked us to wait a few days and see how it went. Charming and I checked in frequently and Angelina seemed to be just as spry in the morning as she was in the evening. It was wonderful. And then I noticed on my visits that in the morning, the children called their nanny Angelina or ’Gelina and in the evening they called her ’Gina. They also acted differently. Lovingly, in both cases, but more familiarly in the evening. I thought it was because they were tired. Then one night, the person who looked like Angelina slipped up and called me ‘Snow.’ I pretended not to notice, played a little while longer with the children, excused myself, and ran to Regina’s rooms. She wasn’t there. That’s when I started watching the nursery from behind the tapestry and discovered that it was, indeed, Regina minding the children in the evenings. A not evil, but very nice, Regina,” Snow finished triumphantly.

Robin was stunned, but recovering. “And the children can somehow see that she’s Regina and not Angelina?” It seemed odd to say her name instead of the Queen, but it just slipped out.

“Yes, but from what I can tell, it’s only the very young children. The older ones can’t see through the disguise. I asked Priscilla one day when we were alone to describe Angelina and she called her the nice old wrinkly lady. When I asked her about ‘Gina, she told me that ‘Gina was beautiful and kind with long black hair and Priscilla wanted to be just like her when she grew up,” Snow said.

Robin chuckled. “There have been many times when Roland told me that ‘Gina was beautiful. I thought he was just a sweet dear boy who loves his nanny – in spite of her age!”

Snow laughed. “He IS a sweet dear boy and he does love his nanny, but she’s also beautiful and wouldn’t like the reference to her age!”

Robin’s heart felt light. The Queen wasn’t beyond redemption or reach. There was so much more he wanted to know from Snow. Such as whether all of Angelina’s renowned good deeds were hers, or really the Queen’s. He couldn’t wait to hear.

Storybrooke

Marian was alive and in his arms. Roland was hugging them both. It was amazing. A miracle. When he finally caught sight of someone outside their circle, it was David and Mary Margaret. Looking happy and yet terribly sad at the same time. And then the sadness in their eyes began breaking its way into his own heart. Distantly, he heard Marian explaining that she’d been imprisoned and that she been freed by Emma and barely escaped execution by the Evil Queen.

“Not evil,” Robin whispered softly, involuntarily, but Marian didn’t hear him.


	2. Space to Change

The Enchanted Forest

Although he’d been a careful observer of the Queen ever since they met, after Snow’s revelations Robin had taken to watching her face, mannerisms and actions even more closely. He realized that if the Queen discovered his close scrutiny that she’d be furious, but that lent an air of adventure to the endeavor and he did so love adventure.

Snow had declined to tell him everything she knew. She felt it best that he “discover the real Regina on his own.” Snow had given him a glimpse of new depths to the Queen – now it was up to him to explore further. He hoped that his observations and investigations would show him the way to reach through her façade and see again the real woman he had glimpsed months ago when she first arrived in the Enchanted Forest.

He had learned some key things. The more she was around people who looked at her as the Evil Queen, the more she took on that persona. Too proud, perhaps, to let people see she had changed? Or too vulnerable in her new role? Robin thought it most likely that it was her way of expressing that it wasn’t the approval of others she sought – she simply wanted to be worthy of her son’s love, even though back in the other world he had no idea she even existed.

He had also noticed that around people who did not yet know her or did not know her past, that she was reserved, but cordial and approachable. He’d seen it when a group of refugees from another realm had arrived – fleeing a vicious battle between a Red Queen and a wizard named Jafar. The Queen was alone in the courtyard when they arrived – except for her shadow, Robin, lurking at the edge of the adjoining garden. He had been trailing her back from the village where she had put on her Angelina disguise and delivered baked goods to the needy. Once she entered the castle grounds, she had dropped the disguise.   There were about 30 refugees, including a few children, in the group.

With such a large assemblage, Robin expected to see the Queen’s icy front snap into place, but from the moment the leader of the group – a shy young girl in his arms -- bowed to her and asked politely as to which realm they were in and if the rulers of the land were kind-hearted toward homeless souls, it was the genuine Regina who dealt with them. Welcoming them to the land and offering them refuge at the castle while they adjusted to this new realm.   The leader smiled gratefully, but was hesitant. “Are you sure the lord and lady of this castle will not mind?” Regina quietly assured the gentleman that she could speak on behalf of the castle’s rulers and smiled widely at the little girl in his arms. Just then, the Dwarfs came trooping into view, and Grumpy shouted, “Your Majesty! Please don’t turn them away. We’ll look after them.” Instantly the hard veil of the Queen dropped into place. “See that you do,” she said sharply and whirled away. But as she did, and her back was to the refugees and the Dwarfs, Robin saw the hurt and the weariness that crossed her face. Tired, he thought, of always being the villain, even when it wasn’t true.

That had been a defining moment for Robin. He realized that while she did not care that people thought the worst of her, their negative thoughts did make it harder for her to become a better person all the time, and not just while she was in disguise. If she were truly to become the good Queen Regina, it would require that her subjects thought of her and treated her differently. But how was that to happen? How could he make it happen?

Perhaps the same way it had happened for him. Someone showed him. He started easy – with someone else who was predisposed to think kindly of people. Jiminy Cricket. It was also very easy to hide him behind the tapestry. Jiminy proved a great ally with six of the seven dwarfs as well. Doc, Sleepy, Sneezy, Happy, Bashful, and Dopey all believed Jiminy about the changes in the Queen, especially when Doc had gone along and observed for himself that the Queen really was behind many of the good deeds going on around the realm. Grumpy, however, was a different story. He refused to believe.

Instead of taking him to the nursery, Robin decided to show Grumpy how the Queen would go to the hospital wing of the Castle and surreptitiously heal people in her Angelina disguise. To do this required hiding behind a row of suits of armor with large shields between each. While the nurse tending the dozen or so ill and wounded people was busy at the far end of the ward, Robin and Grumpy scurried behind the armor. Robin collided unexpectedly with someone. “Hey, ow! Watch out!” someone whispered. Robin peered into the gloom and realized it was Granny, with Snow beside her.

“What are you doing here!” Snow and Robin hissed at the same time. Grumpy and Granny looked at each other. “This isn’t going to end well,” Grumpy grumbled. “We’ll get a fireball for our troubles,” Granny added. Snow hushed them both hurriedly as the door to the large chamber opened. It appeared to be Angelina. She walked to the nurse and offered to tend the patients for a few minutes so that the nurse could have a break.   The nurse accepted gratefully and scurried out the door. As soon as she was gone, ‘Angelina’ began going from bed to bed, speaking to patients and distracting them with conversation or fiddling with their pillows or sheets with one hand while the other swept over their wounds and pains emitting a gentle glow.

The end of the ward closest to the suits of armor held the most grievous patients – the severity of their conditions so egregious that they’d been given strong pain elixirs and potions to make them sleep. Regina sat in a chair beside the bed of one young man badly clawed by flying monkeys and burned as well. He’d fallen into a hot campfire as he tried to escape. His upper body was almost completely covered in bandages. Snow had visited the young man the day before when he was brought in. He wasn’t much older than Henry. ‘Angelina’ laid both her hands upon his chest and a soft glow flowed from them, growing gradually brighter. As the glow increased, the features of the old woman began to change, the wrinkles smoothing and the hair darkening until it was clearly Regina. There was a sound outside the door behind her. The glow instantly stopped and Regina was once more Angelina.

Charming came through the door.   He looked at ‘Angelina’ and then the bandage-wrapped young man. He walked to the side of the old woman and, placing a hand on her shoulder, said softly, just barely loud enough for the unseen audience to hear, “Regina, we’ve talked about this. Healing small injuries doesn’t tax your powers, but trying to heal those who are close to death leaves you drained and vulnerable. You can barely light a candle let alone hurl a fireball – you’d never be able to defend yourself from a flying monkey attack. We need you too much to let you expose yourself in that way. We need you to fight the Wicked Witch but we need you even more as family.”

The disguise fell away and it was Regina looking up at Charming, so much pleading and pain in her eyes, but with firmness in her voice. “Let me just heal him a little bit more. Enough so that his own body can take over the rest of his recovery on its own. Please, Charming. He’s so young. He doesn’t deserve it. It’s me that Zelena is trying to destroy and people are getting hurt and dying because of it.” His eyes told her that he was softening and she pressed on. “I’ll go straight to my chambers and rest afterward.” He nodded his assent. Regina gave him a grateful look and got back to work. She didn’t stop until Charming put a hand to her shoulder and told her gently “That’s enough. He’s breathing better.” She was visibly drained and pale. Charming put a hand under her elbow to help her stand. “Let me call someone to help you get back to your rooms. We can say your lunch didn’t agree with you and you’re not well,” he suggested.

Regina shook her head. “We said that last week. I’ll be fine. It’s not far and there are plenty of benches on which to stop and rest along the way. The nurse should be back any time. Will you stay here until then?” She patted his arm when he nodded yes and then she walked slowly out the door.

Snow swore she heard a sniffle, as if someone were stifling tears, but she couldn’t be sure if it were Robin, Granny or Grumpy.  Or possibly herself.  She watched her husband in love and wonder as he checked on the patients, moving closer to her hiding place. How had he gotten Regina to be so comfortable with him? How had HE gotten so comfortable with her? She loved it, but how did it happen without her noticing? Charming was at the last bed, the one closest to where the four were hidden, his back toward them, when he straightened from checking on the patient and said,

“In Storybrooke I used to arrest stalkers. What do you suggest I do with you lot?”

The four came out of hiding and stood before him. Charming surveyed them. Robin looked amused. Snow seemed about to burst with questions. And Granny and Grumpy just looked at him sheepishly with red-rimmed eyes. Grumpy pulled out a handkerchief and blew his nose. He looked at Charming defiantly, but said unconvincingly, “I have a cold.”

“Well then get out of my ward! My patients don’t need to catch a cold on top of everything else!” The nurse had returned unnoticed. She shooed the five of them quickly out the door.

Charming led the group to a sitting room across from the sick ward. He strode immediately to a cabinet that sat below a window and pulled out a flagon of ale and a pitcher of water.

Robin looked at Snow with raised eyebrows. “How many rooms of this castle are magically stocked with refreshments?” “All of them,” she replied. “Or at least, they are stocked when I am in them.” “Or when I am,” Charming added.

“About that, my beloved husband,” Snow said, easing her now quite-wide and pregnant body into a comfortable chair. “Just how did you and my step-mother get to be best friends? Why wasn’t she snarling at you for knowing her secret?”

“The details are between Regina and I, but suffice it to say that I discovered she’d been healing people a couple of months ago. It was having a detrimental effect on her health. I confronted her and we came to an agreement. She could continue to help people, but not at the expense of her own safety,” Charming explained.

“And she accepted that without becoming all… prickly?” Robin asked in surprise.

“I think she was too exhausted to be prickly at first, and then later she realized I found her prickliness amusing – which annoyed her so much that her only recourse was to not be prickly,” Charming said as he passed glasses of ale around (water for Snow, of course).

“I should try that sometime,” Grumpy remarked. Snow choked on her water. “I wouldn’t, Grumpy. There are still a few fireballs left in her.”

Snow had more questions for Charming. “How did you know we were there, but Regina didn’t?”

“Oh, Regina knew you were there. Not all of you, but you, Snow, yes. She knows you’ve been following her.”

“What? How do you know? Why hasn’t she said anything?” Snow exclaimed.

“She told me. And she said she’d considered confronting you and asking you to stop, but she thought that you would just come up with some other way to spy on her, so why bother?”

Snow opened her mouth to speak and then closed it again.

“Does she know about the rest of us?” Robin asked.

“No,” Charming replied. “I’m sure she doesn’t. She would lash out, if she knew. While she can accept Snow and I knowing about her and checking on her, I think her pride would be too wounded if she knew about the rest of you. Which is why you have to stop.” Charming looked sternly at them all, but mostly at Snow. “Snow, how many people have you brought into this?”

“Not many. Red, Tink, Granny, Blue, Gepetto and Robin. But I’m not responsible for Grumpy – Robin brought him,” Snow said, subdued. Charming turned to Robin and raised an eyebrow.

“Counting Grumpy, all seven dwarves, Jiminy Cricket, Little John and Friar Tuck,” Robin admitted.

“So basically, our entire council,” Charming sighed. “Why?” Snow looked at Robin and took it upon herself to answer for them both.

“Because so long as people look at Regina as if she is the Evil Queen, then that is how Regina will act. We were just trying to create an environment where she has the space to change and be accepted.”

“Sister, you spent too much time around Dr. Hopper in Storybrooke,” Grumpy interjected, tearing himself away from his fascinated investigation of the self-filling ale flagon. Even Granny glared at him.

“Okay, well I think there are enough people in the know now to give Regina the space to change, but we can’t take this any further. Regina has to work this through for herself. So no more following her,” Charming demanded. He looked to Snow for her agreement, which she gave with a quick nod. Robin, however, steadfastly refused.

“I won’t tell anyone else and I won’t hide just to watch her do good deeds, but I will still follow her. The flying monkeys and other dangers are lurking out there. She has many enemies from her old days and she needs someone to watch over her,” he said stubbornly.

“Then Snow and I shall appoint you her official, but anonymous, protector. That way, if ever she catches you, you’ll have a slight chance that she won’t turn you into a toad.” 

Storybrooke

Granny felt a tight clamping in her chest as she watched Robin, Marian and Roland reunite and knew what it meant for Regina. She heard Leroy mutter “oh my God,” under his breath next to her. They looked at one another and Leroy clasped Granny’s hand as they watched Regina turn away from Emma and walk out the diner door. Granny wanted to say that Regina was just getting what she deserved, but she couldn’t. How could anyone deserve this?

Robin looked back again at Mary Margaret and David, but they were no longer looking at him. They were staring through the window at the edge of the booth. David suddenly lunged toward the front door. Robin leaned away from Marian and Roland in order to peer out a window to see what had galvanized David into running outside. By the light of a streetlamp, he saw David run up to a slumped shadow on the sidewalk. He very gently lifted the shadow into his arms and as he did, the light from the streetlamp played over Regina’s pale white face. Robin gasped and turned toward the door. He had not even realized that Regina had left; he’d been so engrossed in the discovery of Marian. He saw Henry disappear through the door, too, and as he went to follow him, his path was blocked by Leroy and several of his brothers. “No, Robin. Leave the lady some pride.”

Robin nearly pushed him away, but realized he was right. He would talk to Regina when she was ready. In the meantime, he would make sure that Mary Margaret and David knew that as well, and could tell Regina. He had failed twice in the space of only a few days at being her protector. First he’d let Zelena capture her heart and now he had crushed that precious heart as surely as if he had ripped it out of her chest and squeezed it until it crumbled.   His own felt crushed as well.


	3. Never Alone

The Enchanted Forest

Robin was true to his word – he only followed the Queen in order to protect her. But he also added a new dimension to his routine – whenever he would pick up Roland from the nursery after an evening patrol, he would stay a few moments and chat with “Angelina.” The conversations were mostly about Roland and raising children, but he cherished those brief interludes, just chatting, with no barbs or insults thrown. Not that he didn’t also enjoy the witty sparring in which he and the Queen indulged -- it fired his blood and imagination. He also found her unexpected displays of humor, even though at his expense, enchanting.

The witty sparring and the jokes had become all but non-existent of late. The birth of Snow’s baby was looming and time was growing short to stop Zelena. Robin knew the Queen was desperately worried about Snow and the unborn child. He knew because “Angelina” would speak of it in a weary voice – about the dangers to mother and child and her fears for them. Although the Queen spoke in her disguise of the old nursemaid, Robin knew she was voicing her true feelings.

On the night before a major council meeting to discuss last ditch options, Robin sat with the disguised Queen in the nursery. Roland was fast asleep on her lap, one small hand clasping her arm. They were alone. Peter and Priscilla had been taken in by Rapunzel’s parents in the neighboring kingdom. Their voices low so as not to disturb Roland, they spoke of the tension in the castle and how the light-heartedness of the Princess and Prince, so apparent in the early days after the return from Storybrooke, had largely disappeared.

“Although,” Robin reflected, “the Queen’s provision of refreshments for the Prince and Princess instantly in any room of the castle still brings a smile to Snow’s face. I am quite envious of the attention the Queen pays them.” He looked casually at the Queen hoping to glimpse a reaction under her disguise.

“It would be nice to see the Prince and Princess really laugh again,” she agreed. “But as for you, young man, be wary of what you envy -- the Queen’s attention may bring unexpected consequences!”

Robin laughed softly. “If those consequences meant a few moments of amusement for our dear Lord and Lady, then I would gladly accept them.”

“Angelina” smiled sweetly, “You are a brave and gallant man.”

 -------

The next day, as Robin entered the council chamber, a pitcher of water appeared over his head and unceremoniously dumped itself over him. He froze in shock, dripping.

“I heard from Angelina that you were jealous of the refreshments I magically provide Snow and Charming,” the Queen said pleasantly. “I didn’t want you to feel left out.” Snow began giggling and Charming stifled a laugh.

Robin bowed ceremoniously, flinging water as he bent. “I am honored by your beneficence, Your Majesty.” Snow giggled harder. Granny came in the door behind Robin, nearly skidding on the wet floor. The Queen immediately changed her demeanor.

“Enough dripping on my floor, thief!” A sweep of her hand and the floor and Robin were dry once more. “I won’t allow such a disheveled appearance in my castle.”

During the council meeting it was decided to travel to Rumpelstiltskin’s castle and seek his aid in defeating Zelena. Over Regina’s very vocal objections, it was decided that Robin would lead the party in sneaking into the castle. Upon Snow’s decision to take him, Robin gave Regina a smirk worthy of an eight-year-old. He stopped short of sticking out his tongue, although by the look on Regina’s face, she had wanted to herself. Deciding to leave while he was ahead, Robin excused himself from the table. He wasn’t even out of the room before he heard Snow start taking the Queen to task.

“Regina,” she hissed across the table, “you have got to stop this senseless squabbling.” The door clicked shut behind Robin, followed by the sound of water falling and a muffled curse. “And undo that spell!”

“I don’t know,” Charming interjected. “One or two more soakings might not hurt.”

Regina smiled at Charming. “My hero.”

“Okay, you’ve both had your fun. Now, Regina, end the spell and dry off Robin. It’s cold out.”

Regina had a look on her face that said “yes, Mom,” but did as she was asked with another wave of her hand. A muffled “thank you” was shouted from down the hallway.

\-----------

Even though the morning had gone fairly well as Robin/formerly Evil Queen encounters went, Robin decided to hang back behind the Queen and the Charmings on the ride to the Dark One’s castle. While he didn’t participate in the conversation, he could hear that Charming was peppering the Queen with questions about magic. And she was sounding very tired, but tolerant.

“So if all magic has a price, what’s the price for doing things like providing refreshments for Snow and I, and, uh, Robin,” Charming asked.

“All it costs is a very tiny amount of energy. Those are inanimate objects and do not affect cosmic matters such as life, death, time, and love,” Regina explained. “The more impact the magic has on cosmic matters, the higher the cost.”

Snow broke in with a question of her own.   “Regina, it’s been driving me nuts for months. The castle doesn’t look the same way inside as it used to when I was a child. Not the décor, but the walls themselves – it looks like bad CGI.” Robin frowned behind them – CGI? Must be something from their Storybrooke days. They often said things that didn’t quite make sense and it always related to the other world.

Regina nodded. “It’s because of all the decades of spells. It has left a residual effect on the castle. It will fade once I’m able to take the protection spells down after we’re through with Zelena.”

Robin thought it a bit overly optimistic that Zelena was the last threat the castle and its inhabitants would face, but he held his tongue. From the strain in Regina’s voice, he thought the last thing she needed to hear was a pessimistic viewpoint.

\----------

After their cordial, for them, exchanges earlier in the day, Robin was surprised that when he saved the Queen inside the castle from a trap that she lashed out so virulently. But then, as she turned away after the “pinecones for money” barb, he saw her face reflected in a mirror. There was pain, exhaustion, and he thought more than a little remorse. She was close to breaking point. Who knew how much more she could take?

Storybrooke

Robin watched through the window as David carried Regina away from the diner. Henry was beside his grandfather, a hand on his mother’s shoulder. Beautiful, strong, resilient Regina. This is what it had taken to break her.  Him.  A hand touched his arm gently.  It was Marian.  “What’s wrong Robin?  What’s happened outside?”

“I’ll explain later.  For now, let’s get you back to the camp.  The Merry Men will be thrilled to see you.”  Somehow, Marian had failed to see the exchange he’d had with Leroy and was unaware that the events were connected to him.  “Give me just a minute, Marian – I need to speak with Mary Margaret.”

The Enchanted Forest

While the Queen readied the potion for the curse that would take them all to Storybrooke, the holder of the final ingredient sought out Robin.

“Robin, I need you to promise me that you’ll look after Snow and Regina in Storybrooke, even if they don’t want you to,” Charming pleaded.

“Of course I will, but why won’t you be there yourself?”

“The curse requires the heart of the thing you love most. Regina will rip out my heart and hand it to Snow to crush into the potion. It’s the only way we’ll get back,” he explained gravely.

“You’re going to make your dear friend, the Queen, rip out your heart? She cares about you – this will hurt her tremendously!”

Charming raised his eyebrows, “I knew your first thought was always for the Queen, but it is _my_ wife who has to crush my heart and _I_ am the one who’s going to die!” But then he smiled. “I’m glad you think of Regina first. Give her time and she’ll come around to accepting you and her happiness. Patience is the key to being close to Regina.”

“On my honor, I will look after them both,” Robin promised gravely.

Storybrooke

“Snow,” Robin began hesitantly. He looked into her eyes and he knew she understood that this would never have been what he wanted. “Please tell Regina that I want to speak to her when she’s ready to allow me. I don’t know how all of this will play out, but Regina means so much to me. I won’t turn my back on her, but I won’t intrude without her permission either. Most of all, tell her she is not alone.”

Snow nodded. “I’ll tell her. I know you didn’t want to break her heart, but broken it is. She has her family to see her through this.  And you have a suddenly expanded family that you need to take care of. Go, take care of them,” she said with only kindness in her voice. He squeezed her hand gratefully and left. 

The Enchanted Forest

Snow and Charming were spending some final moments alone together. Robin needed to return to Roland, but first he went outside to where Regina stood watching the simmering potion bubble and thicken.

“What do you want?” she asked sharply.

“I know what you’re about to do and I know how much it’s going to hurt you to do it,” Robin said, hurrying on before she can interrupt, stepping closer as he did so. “And you need to know that even though you’re going to do this terrible thing, that you’re not evil. You’re not the Evil Queen. You’re good and kind and you don’t have to hide it from your people. We know. Well, most of us know, and we’ll be there to support you in this realm and this new one to come. Your son will be so proud of you.” It was one of the longest speeches he’d ever given – and certainly the most words the Queen had ever allowed him to string together uninterrupted.

She gaped at him for a moment. “How can you possibly say I’m good? I insult you endlessly. Why, if I didn’t have to conserve my energy I’d turn you into a toad right now.”

“You insult me because you’re trying to hide your true self. It’s only when you hide your face, that you let your true self come out,” he took another step toward her. He was only an arms length away now. “I’ve enjoyed our evening chats in the nursery so much – even though it did cost me a couple of soakings.” He smiled broadly at her – this was the touchy part. Would she be angry with him or was she just tired and worn enough to accept him? He could read those impulses warring across her face. Finally, she smiled. Not the shining, carefree smile he longed to see, but one that did let him in, at least a little. A single tear trickled down her face.

He took the final step that put them just inches apart. The Queen did not move or waver from his gaze. He took a handkerchief from his pocket and wiped her tear away. His voice sank nearly to a whisper, his breath warming her cheek. “I must go to Roland, but remember you’re not alone. You’ll never be alone again.  Not in this realm or any other.” He turned reluctantly and went back toward the castle, turning briefly in the entryway to look back to find her gaze still on him. He placed the handkerchief into the pocket above his heart and then raised his hand in farewell, his sleeve slipping down, revealing the lion tattoo that Regina had seen once before many years ago.

Her breath caught in her throat.  She stood motionless until Charming and Snow came into view.  Regina quickly turned to examine the potion and secretly wipe away another tear, his words still echoing in her ears.  _You're good and kind.  You're not alone.  You're not alone._


	4. Old Friends

Storybrooke

David didn’t want to startle Regina, so he knelt slowly next to where she sat huddled under the streetlamp, silently crying. “Regina,” he said softly. “I’m going to drive you home.” She made no response.   He put his arms under her legs and around her back and picked her up. She was light – lighter even than Snow when they had first married back in The Enchanted Forest. It made her seem so vulnerable. He hated seeing her like this. It would make him so happy if she suddenly started berating him for treating her like a child and demanded to be put down. But she didn’t. She just curled her head into his shoulder when he picked her up. It was the only sign that she was aware of anything around her at all.

David carried her down the sidewalk toward his pickup truck. Henry came running up beside them and put a hand on his mother’s shoulder. They walked along quietly for a few moments. As they stopped beside the truck, Henry stroked his mother’s hair, “I love you.” Regina’s eyes opened. “Put me down, David,” she said hoarsely.

He stood her on her feet and Henry didn’t wait a single moment to wrap his arms around her waist. Regina rested her head on Henry’s. “I love you, too, Henry. Thank you for being here for me,” her eyes met David’s as she said the last.

“Let me drive you home, Regina,” David said softly. Regina hesitated. The house was too big, too empty, too cold. The last few days it had been filled with Robin and warmth and love. But where else could she go? “Come back to our place with us, Regina. I’ll drop you and Henry off and then I’ll come back and pick up Mary Margaret and Neal,” Charming understood the conflict on her face. It had been hard to be at the apartment when Mary Margaret was missing in The Enchanted Forest. “You can get hot chocolate ready for all of us.”

Regina smiled wanly. “That sounds lovely. Is that okay with you, Henry?” Henry let go of her waist. “That’d be great. I’ll text Emma on the way and let her know.”

“Call your grandmother and let her know the plan, too,” David asked. “She’s not fond of texting.” David helped Regina into the passenger side of the pickup while Henry called Mary Margaret. “Hi Grandma – Grandpa is dropping off Mom and I at your place and then he’s going to come and pick you and Uncle Neal up while Mom and I make hot chocolate.” He paused a moment, “Okay. See you soon.” Henry climbed in beside Regina. “Grandma says she’ll be ready and she wants extra cinnamon on hers!”

David was proud of his grandson. He had quickly sensed that the way to make his mother feel better was not to fuss over her. She’d needed coddling for a few moments, and she’d probably need it again, but right now she just needed company and something else to think about. David pulled away from the curb as Henry texted Emma. The apartment was only a few blocks away so it was short work to drop off Henry and Regina and return for Mary Margaret. As David drove back to Granny’s, he passed Robin, Marian and Roland as they walked back to the camp. He caught Robin’s eyes for a moment. His friend’s face was conflicted. The joy of seeing Marian had faded and the enormity of the situation had obviously dawned on him. David felt immense sympathy for his friend. He remembered what it was like to love Mary Margaret but think he was married to Kathryn and should love her. But that was due to the Queen’s curse. He could only imagine how much worse it must be to really be married and love two women. “This is going to suck for everyone,” he muttered under his breath, as he parked.

A short way away, Robin and his newly reunited family were crossing the street near the library when he heard a clattering inside and saw a light bobbing. The door appeared slightly ajar. Robbers? In a library? And then he remembered that Leroy had told him that beneath the library there were chambers with relics from The Enchanted Forest. It was best he determine who was lurking and discover their intentions. He asked Marian and Roland to wait for him safely around the corner, and if he did not return in a few minutes, to go back to Granny’s for help.

Robin crept into library, wishing he had his bow with him. He hadn’t even brought along a hunting knife. It hadn’t seemed appropriate for a romantic day with Regina, post Zelena. He spied a letter opener on the front counter. He picked it up – that would have to do. He heard books clatter a few aisles away and muffled cursing.

He crept up behind a figure in black that was scanning book titles with a small flashlight.

“Library’s closed, lad,” Robin said. The figure whirled and dropped the flashlight. It rolled in Robin’s direction and he nimbly scooped it up, turning it on the intruder.

“Will?!? What are you doing in Storybrooke?” Robin exclaimed.

“Robin, is that you? You’re in Storybrooke? Bloody hell, doesn’t anyone stay in their own realm anymore?” Will Scarlet, formerly of The Enchanted Forest and currently, Robin thought, of Wonderland, stood before him.

“Apparently not. But why are you in the library? What are you stealing?,” a reasonable question, Robin thought.

“Not stealing, borrowing,” Will said indignantly. “I’ve reformed from being a thief. Anastasia and I are currently trying to rebuild Wonderland as its new rulers after a nasty war and I thought, since we were starting over, might as well start over with electricity and running water. I came to Storybrooke to pick up some how-to books.”

Robin didn’t know where to start with his questions after such a matter of fact display of completely preposterous statements. He decided it was better not to even begin just now. Not while Marian and Roland were waiting outside.

“Look, I have a lot of questions, but for right now, why don’t you come back to camp with me and we’ll gather your books in daylight tomorrow,” Robin suggested.

“All right. Rabbit’s not coming back for me for a day or two, anyway,” Will replied. Robin wrinkled his brow – rabbit? Was that a nickname? He and Will walked out onto the street and crossed to where Marian and Roland waited. Will shouted in surprise when he saw Marian. “Marian! Oh my God! But, you’re dead!”

“Will! It’s so wonderful to see you! I do so wish everyone would stop telling me, I’m dead, though!"


	5. One Night of Peace

Storybrooke

“She’s alive. Robin’s wife is alive,” Mr. Gold repeated back to Emma and Hook in Granny’s diner. Belle and Gold had arrived after the Locksleys, the Charmings and the Mills’ had left. The time-traveling pair had just finished telling the newlyweds about their adventure in the past and who they had brought with them to the present. “Do you have any idea how bad this is?”

Emma blinked, “Well, Regina’s pretty upset, but I don’t think she’ll actually turn evil again.”

Gold fairly snarled at her. “I’m not talking about the Mayor’s prospects for true love. I’m talking about the price of magic.”

Belle gasped.  “Oh my goodness. Robin saved his wife when she near death and pregnant. He used the magic wand he stole from you – he used magic to save Marian. Marian and unborn Roland lived, but then she died a few years later – that was the price.”

“But now,” Gold hissed. “She’s alive and the price is unpaid once again. Not only that, but you saved her life with magic as well. That’s a double price to be paid.”

Emma was beginning to realize that a wrecked love life was the least of the consequences.

“A life twice saved by magic, and the price unpaid. Does this mean that Marian has to die anyway, and someone else as well?” she asked.

Gold shook his head. “It’s likely the price will be two lives, but we can’t be sure it would be Marian. Sometimes it is the person whose life was saved. Sometimes it is the person who used the magic, and sometimes it is a loved one of the person who used magic or of the person saved.”

Belle caught her breath, “Then it could be little Roland, or Robin or Marian…”

Hook continued the thought, “Or Emma, Henry, David, or Mary Margaret…”

Emma looked at Hook, “Or you or Regina.”

Belle looked at Gold. “What can we do?”

“I don’t know,” he said. “Maybe if Marian were to go back to the point where Miss Swan let her out of the dungeons, everything would be righted, but just the mere fact that Snow did not rob Prince James and his fiance’s carriage can have small ripple affects that have major ramifications later as well.”

He turned and glared at Emma. “Miss Swan, did no one warn you of consequences?”

She nodded her head sheepishly. “You did. In the past.”

He shoved his face mere inches from hers. “Your failure to listen may cost you your son’s, my grandson’s, life.”

“Back off, mate. Just tell us what we need to do,” Hook came between Emma and Gold.

“If I knew, I would do it. It’s possible that returning Marian to her dungeon would right everything but we have no way to get her there. Zelena’s portal has closed forever,” he paused, calmer. “We should gather everyone who is affected tomorrow and talk about this. No sense in trying to do protection spells or anything of the like tonight. They don’t protect against fate, in any case.  Let them have a night of peace.”

Emma nodded, but she couldn’t not do anything. “Henry’s at my parents. I have to go pick him up.” When Hook made to follow her, she put a hand on his chest and shook her head. “No, I’ll handle this.”

\---------

Emma wasn’t sure what she would find when she got to her parents, but it certainly hadn’t been laughter. But that’s what it was – peels of it, including Regina’s, coming clearly through the apartment door as she stood outside ready to knock. Maybe now wasn’t the time to show herself. Tomorrow would be soon enough. She turned and went back to Granny’s, texting Henry to say that it was okay if he wanted to spend the night at his grandparents.

\---------

Inside the apartment, Regina wiped a tear from her eye. “Oh, Henry, you’re making me laugh so hard I’m crying!” Henry grinned at his mother, a faint chocolate mustache on his upper lip. “Mom, it’s not a joke, this is my actual family tree. You told me one day I’d have more relatives than I’d know what to do with and you were right – I had to put everything on a map just to keep it straight!”

“You are too funny, but somehow I’d prefer it if the family tree didn’t show me as both your adopted mother AND your step-great grandmother,” she quickly turned to David and Mary Margaret. “A title, by the way, that I never want to hear uttered again!”

The new parents chuckled. “Agreed!” David and Mary Margaret held hands on top of the table. The evening had gone better than either had hoped. The conversation had been forced at first, but Henry’s tales of his time in New York and his happy reminiscences of his pre-Emma days in Storybrooke had lightened the mood. But it was obvious Regina was getting tired. Henry's phone buzzed with a text.  "Hey, Emma says I can spend the night, if I want -- can I?"  His grandparents were all for it. 

A wave of weariness and pain crossed Regina's face.  “It’s getting late,” she said. “I should be going.”

“No – please don’t,” Mary Margaret and Henry said at the same time.

Mary Margaret smiled. “Please, stay. I’d really appreciate your help with Neal. The loft bed will only take a minute to get ready and we can easily make up the couch for Henry.”

Regina paused, then smiled. “That sounds nice.” Mary Margaret grabbed some linens from the closet and headed up the stairs with Regina. “I’ve got a nightshirt up here you can use, too.”

The menfolk busied themselves with cleaning the dishes and making up the couch. Henry was still interested in chatting. “Tell me about Mom in The Enchanted Forest this last year. She seems to have changed some – in a good way,” he said quietly. Regina and Mary Margaret both had mothers’ ears, however, and could hear every word. Regina looked at Mary Margaret. “We should tell them we can hear.”

“No, it’s all right. We’re not going to hear anything we don’t already know,” she said.

Downstairs, David responded to his grandson. “You’re right, Henry. You’d be so proud of your Mom. Even though she was surrounded by people every day who thought of her as the Evil Queen, she fought to find ways to help that people would accept. She was terribly sad without you, but she was determined to be the kind of person you would want her to be.”

“Tell me more, Grandpa. How was she helping people?” Henry asked.

Upstairs, Regina’s eyes filled with tears as she heard David recount more things than she thought he had known. Mary Margaret seized the opportunity, placing a gentle hand on Regina’s arm.

“Regina, I know you’re hurting and uncertain right now, but you ARE the good person David is talking about downstairs.”

“Am I? I thought I was, but then I let my sister kill herself, alone in a cell. The only blood relative I had left in any realm and I, above all people, should have known what she would try once she was alone and without hope.”

Mary Margaret was taken aback. She thought Regina’s first words would be about Robin. She’d had no idea that Regina was troubled over Zelena’s suicide. “None of us would have expected that – she was too strong of a personality, too determined. I’m still shocked that she did it.”

“And then there’s Robin. I should be happy for him, that he has his beloved wife and Roland his mother. But I’m not. I’m sad and angry that I’ll never have Roland sit on my knee asking for stories and that Robin won’t…” she swallowed hard. “He made me a better person. When he picked up my heart when we confronted Zelena, I felt charged with love and light magic, but all I feel now is dark and… purple.”

Mary Margaret shook her head. “You’re wrong, Regina. YOU made yourself a better person. You didn’t do it for anyone’s approval except your own and Henry’s – and there was no way he would have known because of the curse. The true love you felt that let you use light magic at the boathouse was for Henry.   You are a good person, with or without Robin, and you did it yourself.” She paused a moment to let it sink in. “As for Robin’s happiness, that’s in his hands, and maybe still yours. He does love you, Regina. Marian returning hasn’t changed that. He asked me to tell you that he wants to talk to you when you’re ready. He admitted he doesn’t know what he’ll say yet, but he wanted you to know how much you mean to him. He wanted you to know that you’re not alone.”

The tears fell in earnest then. “That’s the last thing he said to me in The Enchanted Forest. He told me that I was good, and that I was not alone.”

“He was right on both counts,” Mary Margaret said softly. “You’re here surrounded by family who need you and love you.” Regina did something then that Mary Margaret thought she would never see. She hugged Mary Margaret. “This has been the weirdest evening of my life, but ninety percent of it I really enjoyed. Now, you, new momma, need to get some sleep. I’ll finish putting things together up here.” Regina smiled and let her go.

Mary Margaret nodded at David and Henry as she reached the lower floor. There were going to be hard days ahead, the Mean Mayor would probably lash out from time to time, but the Evil Queen was gone for good.


	6. No Good Choices

Sherwood Forest

“Knave! I’m bored! Entertain me!” A little girl with flowing black hair and an upside down bowl atop her head commanded a boy of about her same age.

“I thought I was already entertaining you by playing pretend!” the boy protested. The little girl stomped her foot and had to quickly put up a hand to stop the bowl, her imaginary crown, from slipping.

“Will Scarlet! Play right! You’re supposed to be my servant, and I’m the Queen,” the little girl pouted.

“Yes, right. Umm, Queen Marian, how may your lowly knave please you?”

“Fetch me a goblet of nectar!” The young boy walked over to the table at the center of the large-ish room. “Queen” Marian’s family was related to the royal family – not close enough to be part of the court, but sufficiently close to enjoy a comfortable home and servants. Marian’s playmate, Will, was the son of a dressmaker who often visited to attend to Marian’s family’s needs.

Will pretended to fill a glass and carried it back to her, bending to one knee before bowing his head and lifting it to her where she stood on a small tuffet. “Your Majesty – I hope it is to your liking. It is the freshest nectar in the realm.”

The young lady took a dainty pretend sip. “I suppose it shall do,” she said in a weary pretend voice.

Just then, they were interrupted by a voice from the door. “Oh, milady Marian, you are never satisfied with anything!”

A good looking young man, perhaps only five or six years older than the children playing dress-up stood smiling at them both.

Will started backing away. While the young Marian was sort of in the royal family, the newcomer definitely was – his father was a cousin of the King and a powerful adviser.

“Will – no need to leave. The beautiful and gracious Queen should have a loyal retainer at her side at all times,” the newcomer stated, his smile and words holding nothing but kindness. Will nodded his thanks and relaxed somewhat. The little girl was obviously thrilled to have two playmates.

“Guy! You shall be my brave knight! Come! Swear allegiance to me!” The little girl held out her hand with the demeanor of a real Queen. Young Guy strode over to where she stood on her tuffet until they were eye to eye. He slowly kneeled, and taking her hand declared, “I swear on my honor to protect you and bear allegiance only to you so long as I draw breath.”

Will was impressed with the young man’s acting skills – he sounded incredibly sincere. Little Marian accepted the vow with regal nonchalance.

Storybrooke

Will and Marian were trading childhood stories around the campfire. Laughing with their reminiscences into the night. Robin, of course, had known they had a long acquaintance because it was Marian who had introduced Will to Robin when Will had sought to join the Merry Men. A very brief arrangement that ended with Will betraying the band in order to steal something for himself from Maleficent. Robin had let Will depart unscathed, but with a warning that his misdeed would have a price in his life.

Robin, taking advantage of a break in the conversation, decided to follow up on his last words to Scarlet.

“So, Will, after that last time that I saw you, did stealing something for yourself rather than for others work out for you?”

Will looked back at Robin seriously. “I have to say it was rough for awhile. The love of my life married a king and turned very evil and murderous for a few years, and I lived without my heart in my chest so that I could stand it, but now she’s good and kind, I’ve got my heart back, we’re married and I’m king of an entire realm. So, yes, I guess it did work out!”

Robin’s jaw dropped while Marian giggled delightedly. He barely heard Marian’s “Oh, Will! I’m so happy for you!” Instead, he thought about his own love who had married a king and turned evil for awhile, but now, she was good.   He longed to know how she was. He gazed over at Marian’s happy face. He would have to tell her about his life since she disappeared/died. He had two sets of memories and they both seemed real. He would have to tell her about Regina before she heard it from someone in town. But not tonight. Tonight, nothing would mar Marian’s evening.

\-------

Phone calls and text messages went out to David and Mary Margaret, Regina, Hook and Emma from Belle to ask everyone to gather in the sitting room at Granny’s Bed and Breakfast. There was an urgent and serious matter to discuss. Emma took her yellow bug out to the campsite to inform Marian and Robin.   At Mary Margaret and David’s, the family (including Regina and Henry) had just finished breakfast when the calls came in. Regina was all business – she’d run home, change clothes and meet them at the B&B, hopefully by the time named.

\-------

Emma’s yellow bug pulled up to the campsite and she got out. Robin and Marian were seated a little apart from the rest of the camp engaged in deep and serious discussion. When they noticed her, they stood and Emma thought she saw Marian wipe her eyes.

“Robin, Marian, something’s come up related to my bringing Marian to Storybrooke. Gold wants to talk to all of us about it,” she decided not to talk about it now. Better for Gold to explain. “It’s probably a good idea to leave Roland here.” Her tone conveyed the gravity of the matter. Will had walked up beside the group.

“Sounds serious. Perhaps I should come along as well,” he said.

Emma peered at him. He looked faintly familiar – she suspected she may have arrested him once. “Who are you?”

“This is King Will,” Marian offered. Will smiled and held out his hand.

“Just Will, please. Sheriff, I think you may have threatened me with arrest here in Storybrooke once.”

Emma shook his hand slowly and looked at Robin.

“Perhaps he should come.  He has wide… experience,” Robin said.

 -------

In the end, Regina wasn’t the last to the B&B. The Golds, the Charmings, Hook and Henry were all there. Emma had not as yet arrived. Mary Margaret could tell by the look on her face that Regina was relieved to have arrived before Robin and Marian. She looked fit and fresh, with only a slight redness to her eyes to indicate the stress and ordeal of the prior evening. Regina seated herself on the couch beside Henry, an arm draped loosely over his shoulder. A moment later, Emma walked in followed by Robin, Marian, and Will. Marian glared at Regina, Robin simply looked at her searchingly. Everyone in the room stared at Will.

“Who’s this?” Gold asked.

“Will Scarlet. I’m an old friend of Marian’s and if this has to do with her, then I want to be here.”

“And you should be,” Gold agreed. “Shall we get started?”

Emma fixed her gaze on Henry. “Henry, I don’t think you should be here for this. Can you wait for us in the diner?”

Before Henry could protest, Regina stepped in. “No, Miss Swan. I think Henry should stay. He’s old enough to understand and things usually go terribly wrong when we try to hide things from him, even for his own good.” Emma thought a moment, and then nodded agreement.

Gold wasted no more time. “Let me get straight to the point. Magic has a price and if that price is not paid, or is undone, then it must be paid again.” He turned to look directly at the Locksley’s. “Before your son was born, you, Robin, with Belle’s help, stole a magic wand from me. You used it to save your wife’s life and that of your unborn child. That magic had a price and a few years later your wife paid for it with her own life. That price is now unpaid.” Robin and Marian gasped and she grabbed his hand.

“Are you saying that Marian is going to die?” Robin asked tersely.

“Not necessarily. The price can be the life of the person saved, or of the person who used the magic.” Marian looked at Robin, shocked. “Or,” Gold continued, “it could be the life of a person dearly loved by either party.” Robin couldn’t help but look at Regina. Marian couldn’t help but notice. Robin’s voice, though, said “Roland!”

“That is a possibility,” Gold acknowledged. “But this particular instance is even more complicated. We may not be talking about just one life.” He paused for a moment and looked at Emma.

“When Miss Swan brought Marian to Storybrooke using magic, she saved her life again, and that may mean that a second life may be required and it could be Miss Swan or one of her loved ones. Had Miss Swan left Marian in the Enchanted Forest, she would have been executed by the Evil Queen.” Regina thought it unnecessary of Gold to add that part and hugged Henry closer. Miss Swan’s act had put Henry in danger.

“That’s not true,” Will interjected. “She wasn’t going to be killed. Not by the Queen, anyway. She didn’t die until a few months later.”

Everyone turned to look at him, with brows raised.

“I’ve got two memories in my head about this, and it’s bloody confusing, but I swear that I traded myself for Marian on the promise that I could not only give the Queen information on Snow White, but also on the Queen of Hearts and the whereabouts of the Queen’s father.”

Regina squinted at Will’s face. “Yeees, I remember you. You had worked for my mother in Wonderland as her Knave. She used you to help kidnap my father and take him to her there.”

Snow looked at Will with a puzzled expression as she cuddled a sleeping Neal. “But I don’t know you at all, how could you have had information on me?”

“I didn’t. I just said that because it was the only thing that got the Queen to let Marian go.   Cost me several years in her dungeon and then a free trip with the curse to Storybrooke.”

Robin turned to Marian. “Why did you never tell me that you’d been imprisoned by the Queen, even for a day?”

“I did! As soon as I got here!” Marian exclaimed.

Gold stepped in to explain. “Robin, you have two memories of events because you lived them both. Marian was taken out of her timeline entirely. She only has one, linear memory.” It was apparent that several of the people in the room didn’t really understand that, but there was nothing to do but accept that everyone except Marian had two memories of events.

Will spoke up again. “Well, I definitely have two memories. One where I was able to get Marian out and another where she was already gone, but it was too late and I wound up in the Queen’s dungeon anyway. In the memory where I was successful, I heard through a new prisoner that Marian had been killed.” Will frowned at that.

“Which brings us back to the original point,” Belle said. “The price of magic is now unpaid. Twice. Two lives will be forfeit.”

“What can we do?” David asked.

“Unfortunately, the only thing that may right the balance would be to return Marian to the dungeon and let the version of events in which Will trades places with her reinstate itself,” Gold replied. “We can’t be sure though, that since she now knows her future, that she somehow might change something else and create even larger ramifications. And that’s assuming that we could take her back, which we can’t. Zelena’s portal is closed forever. We could try to re-enact her spell, but it would be extremely risky for everyone concerned. We don’t have a way to make a portal to The Enchanted Forest, let alone travel to a different time period.”

“Yes, we do,” Will once again found himself the center of attention. “The White Rabbit brought me here from Wonderland. He can make portals any time he wants from realm to realm and through time. Just a few weeks ago he took a whole bunch of us from Wonderland to England of about a hundred years ago for Alice’s wedding.’

Henry had been quiet but now couldn’t contain himself. “Alice? As in Alice in Wonderland?”

“Well, yeah, she was in Wonderland, but now she’s in England. Or was in England. Probably been dead nearly a century now. Actually, I hadn’t thought of that. Bloody hell. Alice is dead.” Will looked rather distraught.

“Yes, terrible,” Gold said, “now what about this Rabbit? Where is he now?”

“Who knows? He’s supposed to come back for me in a day or two. He dropped me here so I could pick up some books from the library.”

“Curiouser and curiouser,” Emma said under her breath.

Robin stood suddenly, “Look, I don’t know anything about White Rabbits or this Alice person or time travel, but I do know that I’m not going to let you send Marian back to die.”

Marian looked up at him, “Even if it means Roland’s life?”

Robin didn’t know what to say.


	7. Ups and Downs

“Or the new babe’s, or Emma’s son?” Marian continued. Once his memories had returned, Robin never thought of Henry as Emma’s – only as Regina’s. He looked at her now. Their eyes caught for a moment and he saw her pain and knew she could see his as well. Regina dragged her eyes away and looked at Gold.

“Is it possible to satisfy fate with a life we choose? Is there a spell in which I could offer mine and all this would be done?”

“Mom!” “Regina!! No!” The shouts came from all sides except Hook, Marian and Will. Robin thought his heart had stopped. He told himself she was making this offer to save her son’s life. Not because she wanted to end her own. Please, he prayed, let it be that she’s being noble.

“But Regina, you weren’t responsible for Marian’s death nor for the magic that saved her,” Robin said hoarsely.

“Look, I don’t want to die, but I have caused many others to die, and I don’t want to leave the choosing to random chance,” Regina said tightly, without looking at Robin.

Gold finally weighed in. “I don’t know of a curse that could do that, but it would only answer fate’s need for one life, not two, in any case.”

“Maybe only one is needed. In this timeline, where Marian and ‘Princess Leia’ escaped the dungeon, I’m sure I ordered their guard killed. One prisoner escape was punishable by lashes and imprisonment. Two or more prisoners escaping meant death for the guard on duty,” Regina said flatly.

“That must have encouraged vigilance,” Hook said sarcastically. Emma turned pale. She had caused a man to die. How might that have also changed history?

“That’s settled then,” Marian said. “I’ll go back.” “No!” Robin protested again. Marian placed a gentle hand on his and shook her head. “We’ll talk later,” she said softly.

Belle made the reasonable suggestion that ended the meeting. “Why don’t Rumple and I go through our books to see if we can find anything while we wait for Will’s White Rabbit friend to return? The Rabbit can probably give us even more options,” or less, she thought to herself. Even the Rabbit’s time traveling probably had rules.

\-------

The Gold’s took off to their shop and Will took the Locksley’s back to the library with him. He could find his how-to books and they’d pick up some books about this world to help Marian. Maybe if she felt more comfortable in this world, she’d feel less impelled to go back to the old one.

\-------

Mary Margaret and David, the baby, Henry, Regina and Emma stayed in the sitting room. Hook had the feeling he wasn’t quite fully welcome in that family circle yet and left them alone. It was quiet for a few minutes and then Emma finally blurted out, “I couldn’t leave her there. For all we knew, she was going to be killed. I did the right thing!” She was met by more silence. She looked at her parents. “You agree with me, don’t you?”

The two glanced at one another. It was obviously a topic they’d already discussed. “Emma,” Snow started quietly, “We know you meant well, and in theory, one saves every life one possibly can, but in reality, ideals are balanced with responsibility. You had a responsibility to preserve history.   Messing it up was what got you in that dungeon in the first place.”

“Are you saying that you would have chosen to let her die?” Emma was shocked.

David sighed and tried to explain further. “Emma, we’ve had different experiences than you. We’ve ruled a kingdom and fought wars. We’ve had to send people into battle knowing that some would die. We did it because we had a responsibility to protect everyone, as a whole, but to do so meant losing individuals, on our orders, if not by our own hands,” David finished softly.

“Oh, God.” Emma sighed. Then a thought occurred to her. “If I was wrong to do it, then does it mean that I’ll be the one to pay the price? That it will be me or a loved one who dies?” She looked at Henry as she said it, but the question was really for Regina.

“There’s no way to know for sure, but it is likely, yes,” Regina said, hugging Henry closer.

Henry finally spoke up. “Look, I think we’ve had enough drama in the last 12 hours to last several days. Since there isn’t anything we can do about it until the White Rabbit shows up or Mr. Gold and Belle find something, can’t we just enjoy being one family, with all our happy memories intact?”

David grinned. “That’s my wise grandson talking! I think that bright thought deserves another driving lesson!” All three women shouted “No!” laughing. Emma took Henry to go get some of his things. It had previously been decided that he would spend the weekend with Regina and no one saw a reason to alter the plan. As soon as they were out of earshot, Mary Margaret turned to Regina.

“Regina, I know this meeting, seeing Robin so soon -- and with Marian -- has to have been extraordinarily hard on you. You’re handling all of this very well.”

Regina shrugged. “He is an honorable man and his wife has returned. He’ll never leave her. No use crying over spilled milk,” she said.

“Oh, no, Regina,” David shook his head. “You don’t get to pretend it’s nothing around us. You may not cry over spilled milk,” he paused and reached out to grab her hand – the one that had not been around Henry’s shoulder, “but how about a bloody palm?” He gently unrolled her fist to show a mass of blood and flesh where her nails had dug into her hand.

Regina quickly healed it with her other hand, mumbling “smart ass” as she did so. David put a hand on her shoulder. “I’m just saying, there’s no need to hide anything from us. Frankly, if I didn’t feel that Robin was hurting just as much as you, I’d go kick his ass just to make you feel better.”

“If it would make me feel better, I’D go kick his ass!” Regina snapped.

Mary Margaret giggled. “I have no doubt of that! Little Prince Neal has nothing to worry about with a smart, strong Aunt like you!”

Regina quirked an eyebrow at her, “Didn’t you look at Henry’s family tree? I’m the step-grandmother.”

“I’ve decided I’d rather have you as a sister than a step-mother. Got a problem with that?”

Regina looked like she was going to start bawling, but she stiffened her back and merely replied, “Whatever you prefer. New mothers can be so cranky.” A quick smile, just for Mary Margaret accompanied her last statement.

\-------

A short time later, Regina and Henry headed out for her house. Henry ran ahead using up excess energy that had been building up during the meeting. He bet Regina he could make it to their house, dump his bags, and run back before she’d gotten more than four blocks. She laughed and took his bet. “You’ll owe me an ice cream,” he shouted over his shoulder. She’d hardly walked a block when Leroy stepped out from the doorway of a shabby apartment building and blocked her path.

“I got something to say to you,” he grumbled. Regina rolled her eyes. “Great. What do you think I’ve done to you or the town now?”

“Just listen, cuz I’m only going to say this once, sister. We’ve never been friends and we never will be, but what happened to you last night sucks. And I don’t think you deserved it. I don’t know if things will work out or not, but if they don’t, you’re still luckier than a lot of people. You had moments -- happy, loving moments that you can cherish forever. Most people don’t get even a single moment. They spend their whole lives hoping for someone to look at them like they’re the only person in the world. No matter how things go, you’re still ahead.” Regina was dumbstruck for a moment.

“Thank you, dwarf, but stay out of my business!” she said sharply.

“No problem! If you need me to rough anybody up in order to make things go your way, just let me know.”

“Leroy! Go!” Leroy scurried back into the doorway and up the stairs. He heard her heels click loudly and quickly on the sidewalk as she steamed away. He grinned to himself – Granny said he’d never have the guts to say it, but he did! And without becoming a toad! Madam Mayor would probably never, ever speak to him again, but then again, she never spoke to him normally, so what did it matter if she hated him? The important thing was that she had some perspective from someone who had no reason to try to make her feel better. It was his little good deed for the day, he thought to himself as he went into his tiny apartment. He went over to the mini-fridge to see if he needed to go buy anything. He hoped not – pay day wasn’t for two days and he was already low on cash. All he wanted was that there be at least one or two beers in there to get him through. He opened the fridge door then closed it again quickly. Nah, couldn't be. He opened it slowly again to behold a mini-fridge packed full of beer. He pulled one out. Another immediately poofed into its place. “Well, I’ll be damned,” he muttered, then shouted loudly, “You’re welcome!” He guessed he’d made a friend after all!

\-------

Regina continued on down the sidewalk at a brisk pace. She didn’t want Henry to think she was throwing the bet. She smiled to herself as she heard a faint shout behind her from the direction of Leroy's.  What the hell, it had taken some guts to talk to her.  She’d managed to get a couple of blocks past Leroy’s apartment when she heard running feet behind her. Robin. He must have seen her through the library window. She sighed deeply. There was going to be no respite in the drama for her today. She turned and stood her ground.

“Regina,” he said, hardly even out of breath. That was sexy. Shut up! She screamed inwardly at her brain.

He held out his hand and then let it fall to his side.

“I’ve told Marian everything,” he said. ‘Everything,’ she thought to herself? Even how intimate they’d been in the day and half before she returned?

“Not in painful detail, but she knows we are deeply involved and that Roland is very fond of you,” he said.

“'Are' involved? Shouldn’t that be ‘were’ involved?” Regina said with a touch of bitterness.

“I can’t shut down how I feel about you but neither can I abandon my wife. I do not know what lies ahead, but please be assured that nothing will dislodge you from my heart. You found your way in during the last year in The Enchanted Forest. While my regard and my caresses were sincere before you broke the spell, they paled in comparison to the feeling that flooded my heart along with my memories after you gave Henry true love’s kiss.”

He did reach out and grasp Regina’s hands in his then. “I can’t ask you to wait for me while fate plays out, for it may not favor us, but what I do ask is that you live your life. Open your heart to love from family and friends and... to new love. All I beg is that you save a small space in your heart to think well of me, for I shall always cherish you.”

The tears poured down Regina’s face. This was abominable. There was no way for happiness to win out for everyone. She wanted to strike out at him like she used to in The Enchanted Forest, but while she’d been able to come up with snarky comments, albeit without venom, for Mary Margaret and Leroy, she was at a loss with him. He had truly stripped her soul bare.

She nodded yes through her tears and summoned enough voice to add, “Be happy, Robin.” A tear of his own fell then and she turned quickly and walked away before she succumbed to the temptation to fold him in her arms and ease away his pain. Maybe, a few times since last night, she had doubted that he truly loved her, but he did love her. There was no denying it by either of them.

She heard him turn and walk slowly away. She picked up her pace, nearly running, although in ridiculously high heels. A block later, an uneven piece of sidewalk tripped her up and she went flying forward. Only to crash into something firm, warm, strong, and, as she felt herself sat gently back on her feet, and looked up, and up, into her savior’s face, decidedly hunky. And VERY well dressed. Had to be a custom-tailored suit. What man in Storybrooke had a custom-tailored suit?

“Are you all right, Madam Mayor?” he asked in a rich timbre with a faint accent.

“Fine, fine. Just tripped,” she said breathily.

“But you’re crying.”

“Am I?” For a moment she forgot why. Then she remembered and her eyes began to fill again.

“You’re sure you’re not hurt?” He reached out a hand to her shoulder. As he did so, his finely tailored cuff slid back and she saw it. That freaking lion tattoo. Without even thinking she balled up one of her tiny fists and slugged him right in his chiseled jaw.

It had no impact other than surprise. “Why’d you hit me?” he said.

“Sorry, sorry! Reflex instinct when you reached out. Too many self defense classes,” she stammered. “Who are you and how did you know I was the mayor?”

“Your picture is on the wall of city hall,” he nodded toward the building just behind him. “My name is Guy Gisborn. I have some business to discuss with you.”

“I do usually work on Fridays, but I was going to take today off,” she said. He looked genuinely disappointed. And really good-looking. This man was definitely not from Storybrooke. He would have been the talk of the town long ago. She made a snap decision.

“Look, I was just walking home to meet my son, Henry, and make us some lunch. Why don’t you come along and we can talk?” He smiled his acceptance and she could tell he was genuinely pleased. His smile was so white it almost seemed to sparkle. Regina admonished herself to stop being so fanciful. She was weak and confused after seeing the tattoo. Nothing for it but to start walking in her best mayoral stride. She took one firm step forward and then immediately started to pitch sideways. Her heel had broken.

The stranger caught her arm to stop her from falling. “At the risk of getting slugged again, perhaps I should help you.” Regina had barely mumbled yes, thank you, when he swept her up into his arms. “I thought you meant I could lean on your shoulder!” she said indignantly.

Still grinning, he looked down into her face, “You’re too short! I’d have to bend over too far. This is much easier. You don’t weigh a thing. Now which way am I walking?”

She was about to tell him to put her down and he could walk himself right back out of town, when Henry came running up.

“Mom! Are you okay?” he said in a worried voice.

“I’m fine. Just broke my heel. This is Mr. Gisborn. He seemed to think I needed carrying,” she said tartly.

“You must be Henry. Your mother has invited me home to have lunch with you. Care to lead the way?” Henry grinned and turned to show the way home. Regina frowned and hissed up at Gisborn. “Of all the nerve! I was going to dis-invite you!”

“Oh, you don’t want to do that, Your Majesty. My business with you directly relates to your happily ever after… and mine,” he was still smiling. The damn man was always smiling, which was making Regina seethe.

“What do you have to do with my happiness? And how do you know who I am?” she snapped.

“I do my research,” he said. “But I guess now that I’ve let it be known that I know who you are in The Enchanted Forest, perhaps I ought to introduce myself, I am Sir Guy of Gisbourne, formerly of Nottinghamshire and loyal knight of King Richard the Lionheart.” Regina just stared at him. She and Snow would be having quite the phone conversation later tonight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If this were actually on television and I were to cast the role of Sir Guy, it would be Armie Hammer, or maybe Justin Hartley.


	8. A Maid's Tale

Sherwood Forest

Now that he was a teenager, it was no longer necessary for Will to accompany his mother on her rounds to her dressmaking clients, but he often did so anyway, particularly if it were to Maid Marian’s or to a certain Anastasia’s house. He would help his mother carry and unpack her tools and the garments she was working on and then while she worked, he would go and visit the young ladies.

One afternoon his visit coincided with a casual garden party of young people at Maid Marian’s. She insisted Will attend even though his attire and station were not commensurate with the other guests. “Nonsense!” she said to his protests. “You are my friend and a better one than most anyone at this party.” She frowned in the direction of young Guy, who was deep in conversation with some young men, as she said this. “What’s the matter, Marian,” Will grinned, “is your faithful knight not paying enough attention to you?” She pouted and Will softened his voice. “Think about it a little -- we’re only just 16 and he’s 19 and already training as a knight and studying to be one of the most learned men in the realm. It wouldn’t be proper for him to pay as much attention to you as he used to when we were younger and all played together,” he said.

Marian sighed softly. “I miss those days. Sometimes, though, I wish I hadn’t treated him like his complete attention was my right. Maybe now he wouldn’t be standing over there paying me none.”

“I have no doubt that if you marched over to him right now and demanded his attention, that he’d give it wholeheartedly, but if it’s just to play a game, or because you feel you have some special right to his company, then don’t do it.”

“What if,” she hesitated and then rushed on. “What if it’s because I don’t want him to see me as a child anymore and because I can’t imagine anyone in the world I’d rather be with?”

“Then I’d say, one, that puts me in _my_ place, and two, then let’s go over there. But we’ll do it right, as befitting a proper lady. I will escort you over on my arm,” Will stuck his elbow out for her to grab. She smiled tenuously at him, but gamely grabbed his arm and took a deep breath. “All right, let’s go!”

Will smiled down at her. He’d never in all these years seen her nervous about anything, let alone Guy. As soon as Guy turned to greet them, and Will saw his eyes meet Marian’s, Will knew there was nothing for Marian to be nervous about.

Storybrooke

Robin was visibly upset when he re-entered the library after talking to Regina on the sidewalk. Marian had watched it all through the window, but stepped back out of sight when Robin began walking back to the library, his head hung. She’d never seen him without his head held high – confident in his convictions and sure of his every word and move. He’d always been her steady rock. She needed to be his rock now.

Robin found Will first, beside an ever-growing stack of books. Robin took a deep breath and tried to sound normal. “Are you really going to read all those?” Will had never impressed him as a man who enjoyed reading.

“Not bloody likely! No, I’m going to take them to our engineers and scholars who can explain how to do all this to the workers. Problem is, every time I find a book that explains how to do plumbing, or wire electricity, I have to find another book that explains the fundamentals of the first book. Might be easier to just have Rabbit bring some professionals from here back with us to Wonderland. Or send people from Wonderland here to school!”

“I don’t see what’s so special about those things,” Marian had joined the men. Will looked at her with raised brows. “You may not now ‘cause you’re living in a tent and you haven’t really experienced the amenities here. My mistake was taking Ana to a modern seaside resort in this world for our honeymoon to try to show her a little bit of what my life was like here in Storybrooke.  Back when she was the Red Queen, she would have wanted electricity and plumbing just for her castle. Now that she’s the White Queen, she wants it for the whole bloody realm!”

Marian giggled and hugged Will. “Every time you mention Ana, being married, and being a ruler, all I can see is young Will on bended knee as my pretend loyal retainer! I’m so happy for you, Will.”

“Thank you, love. I have to say, I’m pretty happy for me, too. There were a lot of years when I thought I’d never be happy again.”

“Well, I am very glad that I got to see this,” Marian gave him another quick hug and then turned to her husband. “Will, would you excuse us for a little while? I’d like to talk to Robin.” Will nodded, “Knock yourself out!”

Marian took Robin’s hand and led him to the far side of the library.

“Marian, if this is about you going back to that dungeon, then you must know that I will not change my mind.”

“No, I’m not going to talk about that. I’m going to tell you a story that happened a long time ago for you, but not so long ago for me.” She sat down on a bench and patted the spot next to her for him to join her. He looked at her curiously and settled beside her.

“There was a little girl named Marian, who lived a life of privilege,” she started. Robin took her hand. “I know this story already, Marian.” She shook her head. "No, you don’t. Not really. It’s something I should have told you long ago, but I was afraid of how you would react. Now, I think it’s something you must know, regardless of the consequences. Please, just listen.” Robin nodded silently.

“I had always been taken care of and I knew nothing else. I had everything – loving parents, good friends, a comfortable home, and… a young man I adored more than anything in the world. And he loved me, too, but I was too young, he said, and we had to wait to get married. Just before I turned 18, my father passed away, but my mother and I were still protected and privileged because of my mother’s relatives in the royal family. My mother did not want me to marry. She was fond of my beau, but he was already a trusted knight of the king and she feared that I would quickly become a widow,” she paused a moment. “One day, King Richard received word that his brother had been taken prisoner in a far off land. He gathered his most trusted and loyal knights, my beloved among them, and told them they would depart that day to rescue his brother.”

“I remember that day well,” Robin said softly, looking down at his tattoo. Robin was curious which of his fellow knights had been Marian's love, but he did not ask.  She would tell him if she wanted him to know.  “But he did not take all of his knights. He left a few of us to watch over the kingdom while in the hands of his cousin, Prince John. It was the beginning of the end of peace in our land.  The few of us left behind could not hold against Prince John's power.”

“That day was also my 18th birthday. My knight came to me and told me that he was leaving but swore to return within one year.” Marian was silent for a long moment deciding whether or not to tell Robin what happened before her beloved left. No. No need.

“Marian,” Robin said, “We were married on your 19th birthday.”

“Yes. I did not wait the year. Shortly after he left, my mother passed away and I was taken under the protection of a royal house loyal to King Richard. But Prince John had already started killing off or intimidating those loyal to the King and my protection went away and I became a ward of Prince John. I was suddenly a pawn and basically kept as a prize to whichever nobleman the Prince thought most deserving. I thought my only hope was the return of my knight, but six months after he left, we had word that the King had been captured and his knights killed.”

She looked at Robin earnestly. “I was at my wit’s end. Prince John had decided that I would wed the Sheriff of Nottingham and that’s when I met you. You saved me, you fought for me, and you loved me so much that I couldn’t help but love you, too.”

What she was really saying finally dawned on Robin. “But you didn’t marry me because you were _in_ love with me. You just had no where else to turn.”

“That’s not entirely true. I did love you. I DO love you. Just not the same way you loved me. I just thought you should know everything. I see the way you look at the Queen, I mean Regina, and it’s obvious you love her. Her love for you is plain to see as well, but I think you still love me, too. I’ve told you all this not because I’m trying to give you up to her. I’m telling you because I want you to know that I understand what it is to love two people at once. I don’t want to lose you, but we, both of us, need to decide where our happiness lies.”

Robin looked straight into her dark eyes. “Roland’s happiness has to be our highest priority.” Marian nodded. “I agree, but I do not believe a child can be truly happy in a home where his parents are not happy. Duty is not enough.” That gave Robin pause. His whole life had been about duty and honor. When he could no longer serve his King as a knight, he’d become a bandit, protecting the poorest subjects by robbing from Prince John’s adherents and giving the spoils to them. He had much to think about.


	9. A Knight's Tale

Storybrooke

While Marian was confiding to Robin, several blocks away Sir Guy was finally allowing Regina to stand on her own two feet. They were just outside her front door. He wanted to carry her over the threshold, but the look in Regina’s eyes told him that would be taking the joke too far.

Henry was fairly beaming up at the impressive gentleman from the open doorway. It was clear he thought that this newcomer was just the thing to take his mother’s mind off Robin.

“Would you like to come to the kitchen with me and get drinks while we wait for Mom to put on some other shoes?” Regina was about to say she didn’t need shoes inside the house – she didn’t really want Henry and That Man to be alone – but then she realized that he stood a whole foot above her head. Time to go find her six inch heels! “I’ll be right back,” she muttered and ran up the stairs at top speed.

Henry was looking forward to a little time to grill the stranger on his own.

“So, you’re not from Storybrooke, are you?” he asked as he led Guy into the kitchen.

“No, I’m not. First time here, in fact,” he said. He followed Henry over to the cabinets where Henry was on tiptoe to reach some glasses. He reached past Henry and selected a regular glass for Henry and two wine glasses for himself and Regina.

“Oh, Mom doesn’t drink during the day,” Henry said.

“Something tells me she will today,” Guy said, still smiling.

“So, where are you from?” Henry inquired.

“Originally from Nottinghamshire, but I spent 28 years frozen in time in a corner of The Enchanted Forest, so I guess that’s sort of home now, too.”

Henry nearly spilled the juice he was pouring. “Wow! So you’re one of us! Is Guy Gisborn your real name or your name in this realm?”

“I never had a life in this realm like the rest of you, so it’s just a modification of my real name. I am Sir Guy of Gisbourne, loyal knight of Sir Richard the Lionheart.” He bowed with his statement. Regina came in the kitchen door just as he introduced himself. Henry shouted, “Cool!” and Regina could tell he was imagining Sir Guy in his suit of armor, sword in hand. She really did need to get him to The Enchanted Forest one day so that he could see what it was really like to be a knight and not just believe the fantasy in his head.

Henry suddenly frowned. “Wait a minute, in the stories I’ve read, Sir Guy was the enemy of Robin Hood and an evil man.” Guy seemed taken aback. Regina stepped in.

“You mean the same way Peter Pan is a good guy in the stories in this world?”

Henry nodded and his mood lightened. “Yeah, I guess the stories here and the reality there are not the same thing.” But he still wanted to know something more. “So are you a good guy or a bad guy and are you Robin’s enemy?”

“As a loyal knight of King Richard, I swore to do no evil, to protect the poor and the innocent, and to defend the Faith. I have not yet broken that oath. I do not know whether he would consider me a friend, but I am not his enemy. As a fellow loyal knight of the king, I could never be his enemy so long as we both upheld our oaths.” Regina and Henry looked at each other in shock.

“Robin’s a knight?!?!”

Sir Guy looked back at them in surprise and for once the smile slipped. “You didn’t know? His proper name is Sir Robert, Earl of Huntingdon. He is one of the inner circle of knights with whom King Richard chose to surround himself. Sir Robert and I, as did all the knights of the inner circle, bear the mark of the King’s trust in us.” Sir Guy pulled up his cuff and revealed the tattoo.

Somehow it made Regina feel like slugging him again. Instead, she asked a question. “So just how many men are running around with that tattoo?” Sir Guy thought this an odd question, but answered promptly. “Truthfully, I believe only Sir Robert and I still breathe of all the knights. With all my heart, I wish there were more.” The expression on his face was so sad, so lonely, that Regina felt compelled to put a hand on his arm and was not at all surprised that under the fine cloth of his suit was rock hard muscle. She moved her hand away quickly. She was sorry for the loss of his friends, but she was glad that there weren’t a legion of men with lion tattoos running around the realms. She noticed that there were two wine glasses set out for them. “I don’t drink during the day.”

Sir Guy smiled that sparkling grin at Regina and Henry. “Consider today, Your Majesty, an exception. I think once you hear why I have come to Storybrooke that you’ll agree. Now, do you perchance have a white already chilled, or shall I open some red?”

Regina fumed, but opened the refrigerator and pulled out a nice pinot grigio. What the hell, it had been less than 18 hours since the bottom fell out of her world and she hadn’t had a drink in all that time. One glass would do her a world of good. As Sir Guy poured, she took a pasta dish she had prepared the morning before and popped it into the oven. “This will take about 20 minutes to heat up. While we wait, why don’t we go into the living room and discuss what brings you here.”

As soon as they had sat down, Regina wasted no time.

“All right, Sir Guy, why are you in Storybrooke?”

“I am here on a sacred quest,” he replied, completely serious.

Henry was immediately enthralled. “Cool! Can I help?”

Regina rolled her eyes. “Henry! Wait to find out what the quest is before volunteering!”

Sir Guy nodded agreement. “Sound advice, young man. But I think it is a quest that both you and your mother can support. To succeed I will need the help of both of you.”

“And what is this quest?” Regina pressed.

“As I said earlier it involves my happily ever after, and yours, milady.”

“I take it by your phrasing that that happily ever after is not ‘ours’ together,” she said silkily. He shook his head. “You are a magnificent woman, Your Majesty, but no. My heart, and yours, belong to others.”

“Mom’s to Robin and yours to Marian!” Henry shouted. Sir Guy nodded. “So, we’re on a quest to reunite True Love!”

“I hope so, Henry. I’m just not sure that the objects of our affections feel the same way and if we go about finding out in the wrong way, then everyone could be even more unhappy than now.”

Regina could feel herself tensing. This was NOT what she needed. Not last night’s drama, or this morning’s with the meeting on the price of magic, nor the conversation with Robin. It had begun to sink in on her that he had basically said goodbye and urged her to move on. As if she needed urging! Did he think she was going to just lie down and die without him? Or turn evil? No way! Mary Margaret was right – she had fought to become a better person. Robin and the Charmings helped in supportive ways, but that was a victory _she_ had won – and she wasn’t going to let go of it just because she lost him. And she wasn’t going to fight for him either. She had dignity and pride and –

“Excuse me – Regina. Are you through?” Sir Guy asked politely.

“Through?” she stammered. “What do you mean?”

“You appeared to be having a quite lively discussion within your head. Just wondering if you were ready to rejoin the one happening outside your head.”

“I’m afraid I can’t help you on this ‘quest’. I’m not interested in any games or intrigue to win Robin back. He’s with his wife and he would never break his vows to her,” She said in a stubborn tone.

“Sir Robert is a man of honor,” Sir Guy agreed. “But the situation is not as clear-cut as it seems.”

Just what she needed – more complications in her life. Regina took a large gulp of wine. 

Sherwood Forest

“Will!” Sir Guy stopped his young friend as he walked along a tree-lined path toward the village. “Sir Guy,” the young man said in return.

“Please, Will, no need for titles among friends. And it is as a friend that I seek you now,” Sir Guy said seriously. He had just become a full-fledged knight and his responsibilities weighed heavily upon him. The constant smile of days gone by was infrequent now, except when Marian was around.

“Of course! Whatever you need,” Will promptly replied. Sir Guy hesitated.

“It is about Marian.” Will grinned, he knew it would be. “She is still young, not yet 18, but I find that my thoughts are only of her. She assures me that she feels the same, but I fear that she has chosen me because I am the only man she’s ever known aside from family and elderly acquaintances.”

Will shook his head. “You’re the only man she wants, not the only man she knows. Every party at the manse is crowded with eligible suitors, but she only has eyes for you.”

Sir Guy’s smile returned. “She has been dropping many hints about getting married. I think she is too young, but she says that’s only because I knew her as a child and still think of her that way. In any case, her mother is much opposed.”

“Do you think of her as a child?” Will asked. The fair knight’s skin turned bright red.

“Most definitely not. But she has led a sheltered life and I would like for her to have a chance to experience more of the world, for her own sake, before we take our vows.”

“You’re concerned that because she’s always had someone to look after her that the harsh reality of being a knight’s wife will be an unpleasant surprise,” Will commented. Sir Guy looked at him, astonished. “You are exceedingly perceptive, Will!”

“I spend a lot of time watching people, you can learn a lot that way. Plus, ever since I lost me own sister, Marian has been like an adopted sister. Everything about her is important to me – including the people who are important to her.”

“Then I have another request of you. My duties for the king often place me in harm’s way. Will you swear to me that you will look out for Marian, and protect her, if I cannot do so?” Sir Guy extended his gauntleted hand toward Will. Will immediately reached out as well and the men grasped forearms. “I swear that I will look out for her.”

All too soon, Will had to live up to that promise. Bandits had been harassing travelers along the King’s Road. Sir Guy and a small band were dispatched to find them, but the group was ambushed and many were killed or wounded. As soon as he heard, Will rushed to Marian’s home to offer his assistance. What he found was her distraught mother, but no Marian. “She took a horse and rode away the moment the messenger came,” her mother cried to Will. “Please find her! The messenger said the wounded and dead were taken to Rufford Abbey. It’s such a long way and she has no escort!” Will pledged his help but asked for the loan of a swift horse. Marian’s mother quickly obliged and Will was on his way.

Will rode as fast as he could, but Marian had too much of a head start. The scene of the ambush was close to the Abbey and that’s where Will found Marian’s horse grazing, abandoned. The ground was littered with bits of clothing, blood, and gear that had dropped from the soldiers as they fell. Will looked around frantically for signs of Marian until he caught sight of a bit of fine silk stuck in the underbrush. She had run through the dense brush on the shortest route possible to the Abbey. He gathered his horse and hers and followed as quickly as he could on the main road.

At the Abbey, the friars were astonished at the sight of the young girl in fine silks ruined by mud and torn by brambles running up the lawn toward the building. There were scratches on her arms and her face as the thorns and branches had cut her as she pushed her way through the forest.

The closest friar caught her in his arms. “My child, what is wrong?”

“Sir Guy, Sir Guy,” she panted, out of breath, “Is he here? Is he- is he all right?” The friar took pity on her tear-filled eyes. “Worry not, child. He is here. He is injured but not severely. We’ll take you straight to him.”

Young Sir Guy sat, a bandage around his head, beside one of his soldiers. The man was dying and nothing could be done. Sir Guy spoke words of comfort and promised to deliver messages to the man’s family, as a friar recited last rites. When the last breath rattled out of the man, Sir Guy closed his soldier’s eyes with a gentle swipe of his hand and bowed his head in silent prayer for the lost soul.

Marian stood in the doorway watching. She had wanted to rush to Guy and wrap her arms around him as soon as she saw him, but instinctively knew that she should not interrupt. When Sir Guy raised his head, and Marian saw the anguish there, she gasped. Guy caught side of her and gasped in turn. She could stand it no longer and ran to him. He caught her up in his arms and held her tightly. She returned the embrace in full, murmuring “I’m sorry, my darling. I am so very glad you are alive, but I am so very sorry for the losses you’ve suffered this day.” Sir Guy hugged her tighter. He’d never expected this. He’d always thought his was the role of comforter and now she was providing him comfort and understanding. He pulled back from her and looked deep into her eyes. Then he noticed the state of her clothes and skin. “You came on your own? Through the thick woods?” She nodded. “Nothing can keep me from you.” They’d never kissed before, but he could not stop himself in that moment. With all the death and dying around him, he wanted to feel life and love. She gave him both in that sweet, gentle kiss. His breath caught in his throat as he stood back from their embrace and simply held her hands. Then they turned together to face the room full of wounded and dying and tended to his men together.

Will caught up to Marian just in time to see the kiss. He backed quietly out of the room and went to help the friars until it was time to escort Marian back home.


	10. Disappointment and Hope

Storybrooke

Despite herself, Regina was quite enthralled with Sir Guy’s recounting of his romance with Maid Marian. How he’d been thrilled and proud to see her caring for the wounded men – some with injuries so grotesque that he was sure most women of genteel raising would have run away or become ill. And, how, at the end of that day, assured that she was indeed already the woman he had hoped she would grow up to be, that they –

“MARRIED?!?” Henry and Regina yelled at the same time. Regina was shocked, scared, and a little hopeful all at the same time. Henry just thought this was all better than any movie he’d seen in ages. He was dying to call and tell his grandparents.

“Are you saying that you and Marian are husband and wife and that she and Robin are not?” Henry asked, just to be clear. Regina was still processing.

“Technically, yes, but she thought I was dead when she married Robin,” Sir Guy explained. Regina couldn’t help but think that there but for the grace of Miss Swan’s timing, the same thing could have occurred to her.

Aloud, she said, “So not exactly ‘Maid’ Marian,” hoping after she said it that Henry wouldn’t understand. For the first time, Regina seemed to have ruffled Sir Guy.

“Her honor was intact! We pledged our troth at the Abbey,” Henry’s forehead wrinkled at the phrase and Regina quickly whispered “got engaged in concrete” while Sir Guy continued “with Will as our witness, but we knew her mother would be against it. In a few days, Marian would be 18 and her mother would have less sway. We decided to marry on her 18th birthday. Unfortunately, King Richard’s brother was kidnapped in a distant land. The King called together his inner circle of knights. There were 12 of us then. Nine, including myself, were to go with him to free his brother. Three stayed behind to protect the Kingdom. It was the night before Marian’s birthday and I was to leave the next evening. I spent the night readying for the journey and in the morning I went to Marian. It did not seem fair to her to marry her and then leave, but she insisted it was not fair to leave without marrying her. I succumbed to her entreaties, but insisted that the marriage be in secret. I was less sanguine about the peace of the realm in the king’s absence and my family and I were too close to the king both by blood and loyalty. I did not want to place Marian in danger when I could not protect her. And I would not chance that she would be left alone with child, so we married, but in secret and in chastity,” Sir Guy finished with tears faintly welling in his eyes. “I left not long after we exchanged vows – our only witnesses my father and Marian’s mother. I promised to return within one year to make her my bride in the eyes of all the realm as well as God. If I did not return within that span, she was to consider me lost.” The room was completely silent, but there wasn’t a dry eye among the three. No one seemed to be breathing either. Finally, Sir Guy continued, “Then –“

BEEP BEEP BEEP!

Regina jumped up. “The oven timer! Lunch is ready. Why don’t we eat in the kitchen. It’s cosier.” And also less delay in continuing the story, she thought!

As they walked into the kitchen, Henry picked up on some points she wouldn’t have asked herself.

“Was Robin one of the knights who stayed behind? And why doesn’t he call himself Sir Robert, or Earl or something?”

“Yes, Sir Robert did stay behind. I was new to the inner circle and so did not know him well. He was a little older than me and was one of the knights closest to the King. A good choice to protect the kingdom,” Sir Guy said. He helped pull plates out of the cupboard to set the table and refilled his and Regina’s wine glasses. She let him. “Soon after we left on our quest, the regent Prince John, with the help of the Sheriff of Nottingham, began marginalizing and even killing King Richard’s closest allies and confiscating their lands. Sir Robert fought back, but the Sheriff painted him as a traitor. His lands and title were taken and he had to hide in the woods to survive. During this same time, Marian’s mother died and my father took her in as his ward, although in truth she was his daughter-in-law,” he paused a moment. It was clear this part was difficult for him. “Then word reached the realm that the King had been captured and his knights slaughtered. The news broke my father. I truthfully do not know whether he fell ill and died from sorrow or whether his death was a plot by Prince John, but die he did and the wardship of Marian passed to Prince John.” Regina breathed out so suddenly and hard it sounded like a hiss. Sir Guy nodded and reached out to clasp her hand. “A terrible situation, as you would know, my lady. A poor woman has more freedom than a lady of substance and position in our lands.”

Regina removed her hand from his, but with a look that said she silently appreciated his sympathy. For Henry’s benefit she explained, “In our land, and even here in this one many years ago, a woman of position or wealth was property, to be bartered away and traded for more wealth, or power… or a crown,” she said bitterly. “Your only freedom came from true love or seizing power yourself. There was no knight in shining armor coming to save me, so I chose the latter.”

Henry leaned over and gave his mother a quick hug. Sir Guy looked at him with approval. “Marian had fewer choices. I don’t know how they met, but I am told as Marian was about to be married off to the Sheriff, she and Sir Robert, now Robin Hood, met and fell in love. They married on her 19th birthday, exactly one year from the day I left, and the exact day that I returned to Sherwood Forest.”

Regina raised a hand to her mouth and Henry blurted, “Why didn’t you stop it?!?”

Sir Guy smiled sadly. “Therein lies the heart of my next sad tale.” 

The Quest

King Richard and his nine knights were under constant attack on their journey. Agents of Prince John, pirates, mercenaries, and scoundrels looking for easy ransom – a new threat faced them each day. One by one, the knights were killed until only Sir Guy and Sir Harold were left to protect their King. They had taken to hiding their identities and traveling at night under cover of darkness. They were finally approaching the hold of the warlord who held the King's brother when one final attack took place. The trio fought bravely but was badly outnumbered. The King was captured and Sir Harold felled with a sword through his heart. Sir Guy, his sword arm mangled, the nerves in one leg severed, and one eye blinded, lay dying in a pool of his own and Sir Harold’s blood. That was probably what saved him from a pike through the chest to finish him off. There was so much blood that he must have seemed already dead.

He was found at dawn by a kindly farmer who carried him to his humble home. The farmer thought he would bury the knight before sunset. But Sir Guy was strong-willed, and though some of his wounds would never heal, he regained strength enough to begin his journey home and find his Marian. He dressed as a beggar, for he looked like one with his limping gait, one-eyed stare, and mangled arm. He concealed his sword under the rags and began the long journey.

By the time he reached Sherwood Forest, it was exactly one year to the day from when he had left. There was little resemblance between the knight who rode out with his king and the battered invalid who returned. His beard and hair were long and filthy and his once tall frame bent and withered. He hobbled through Nottingham without a soul recognizing him – that suited him. If he were recognized he would be killed.

He headed for Marian’s home at the far edge of Sherwood Forest. He just wanted to make sure she was there and then he would clean himself up as much as possible and go to her.

Sir Guy was deep into the forest when the clattering of a cart and the cheers of a group of people coming toward him drew his attention. It looked and sounded like a village wedding party. Even under an oppressive usurper, life still went on. He limped to the side of the road to let the party pass. As the cart with the bride and groom came abreast of him, the groom cried for the cart to halt. He sprang down and grabbing one of the loaves of bread that had been a wedding gift, walked up to the ‘beggar’ at the side of the road. “Share in our happiness, my friend,” he said, holding the loaf out to Sir Guy. Sir Guy recognized the groom at once, Sir Robert Locksley, Earl of Huntingdon. Sir Guy almost revealed himself in that moment, but stopped as the groom continued. “My name is Robin Hood and this is my beautiful, beloved bride, Marian.”

Sir Guy saw the adoration in Sir Robert’s eyes and he thought he saw it reflected in hers for a moment as she met her groom’s gaze. Then she looked at Sir Guy with no recognition – only kindness and pity. The pain that lanced his heart was deeper than any wound of the flesh. She smiled at him. “Please take the bread as a good omen for a happy life together.” So he took the bread and in a broken voice thanked them and said, “I wish you joy.” Robin climbed back onto the cart and held his bride’s hand. Something about the beggar’s voice made her continue to look in his direction long after the cart rolled out of sight.

At the tail end of the merry-makers following the cart Sir Guy caught sight of Will. He did not seem as happy as the rest. That was perhaps why Guy felt that he could reach out to him.

“Will Scarlet!” he said hoarsely. Will stopped and turned to him. “Do I know you?”

“You knew a different me, a year ago,” Sir Guy stood as tall as he could and tried to make his voice sound like it once had. Will peered through the long hair, past the craggy beard and scarred face, and saw through to his old friend.

“Bloody Hell! We were told you were dead!” he rushed to embrace him, but then quickly looked around. “If the Sheriff finds out you’re back, you _will_ be dead. We’ve got to get you out of sight. Ana and I have a little spot not far from here – we’ll go there.”

Sir Guy nodded his consent and they moved slowly off, with Sir Guy peppering Will with questions along the way. Will told him of all the events of the last year. The death of Sir Guy’s father. Robin’s turn from knight to forest-dwelling insurgent. His rescue of Marian from the Sheriff. “I failed you in protecting her, Guy. If I could have kept her safe from the Sheriff, she would never have needed rescuing by Robin and she wouldn’t have married him.”

“He’s a good man,” Sir Guy responded.

“But she loves you! You should have seen her when we heard you’d been killed. I think if she could have ripped her own heart out, she would have,” Will paused. “You must have seen her as the wedding party passed. Why didn’t you show yourself?”

“I didn’t hide,” Sir Guy said softly. “She looked right at me, but didn’t recognize me. There was pity in her eyes. That is all I am worth now, pity. She needs someone strong and whole to protect her. Not half a man like me.”

“Guy, even as half a man you’re worth more than any two men put together,” Will said firmly. “Rest with us at the cottage for awhile. It’s not much – just one room. A place for Ana to get away from her mother, more than anything. But you can rest there for a while until we figure out what to do next. Ana and I are looking for ways to leave this realm for a better one. Maybe you can come with us.”

“Thank you, Will. I’ll stay for a day or two, but then I shall have to find a way of my own.”

He stayed, as he said, a few days but then left. If it were discovered that he was Sir Guy of Gisbourne, Ana and Will’s lives would be forfeit as well as his own. Best for all of them if he left. Ana packed him some humble provisions and whispered some advice in his ear. She’d heard of a good witch, living in exile in the northern reaches of The Enchanted Forest. Only the pure of heart could pass through a magical door in the forest into her presence. She was said to be kind and helpful to lost and injured souls. Sir Guy thanked Ana and wished she and Will good luck in following their dream to another land.

Storybrooke

“You went to see Glinda?” Regina asked in surprise. “You know her?” he replied. “Not personally, but I know people who know her,” Regina didn’t mention that her lack of a pure heart kept her from meeting Glinda.

“She was very kind to me,” he said. “She put me into a deep, magical sleep that allowed my body to heal, even restore my eye and shattered limbs, but it took many months.” Lunch was long over, but they still sat in the kitchen, listening to Sir Guy. “Glinda had a crystal ball that allows one to see recent events in other places. I saw Marian being taken prisoner by, uh,” he flicked a glance at Henry.

“By me,” Regina filled in. “The Evil Queen. Henry knows all about that.”

“Maybe some part of you was once that person, but there’s no evil in you now, Regina,” Sir Guy said flashing a brilliant smile. “A lot of sass and a strong will with a mile-wide stubborn streak, but I don’t see any evil.” He looked deep into her eyes as he said it. Her stomach started doing little somersaults. Why in the world was she feeling like a love-sick teenager?!? “Go on with your story,” she said sharply.

“I didn’t know whether Sir Robert had any idea what was happening, so I said goodbye to the Good Witch and set off to rescue Marian. But I was too late – Will was already in the dungeon in her stead. He told me that Marian and Robin had a child and I knew that I had to stay far away. I tried to get him to leave with me, but he refused. Things had gone terribly wrong with Ana and he preferred to spend his time in a dungeon than out in the world. I could not break him of this view. Before I left him, he had one other piece of news for me – one that gave me new purpose in life. King Richard was alive, but a prisoner, and Will told me where. I had lost the love of my life, but I could still save the King.”

Henry’s eyes were the size of saucers. “Did you save the King? How?” he asked eagerly. Regina raised a hand to half the conversation. “I think we’ve heard enough adventure stories for right now. It’s time for some straight, short, answers.”

“As you wish, Your Majesty,” Sir Guy intoned deep-voiced, but smiling.

“How did you get to Storybrooke?”

“In gratitude for saving him, King Richard gave me a bottle that held a genie. The genie provided the means for coming here and for equipping me with everything I needed to try to win Marian’s hand once more.”

“What made you decide to pursue Marian again?”

“In my quest for the King, I met an oracle. I asked if I had done the right thing in not pursuing Marian. The oracle showed me a vision of the future that was full of tears – mine, Marian’s, Sir Robert’s, Roland’s, yours, and three small children I did not recognize but who seemed to be made of mist. The Oracle told me that the children were the offspring of True Love, but  would never be born if I did not pursue Marian. I asked if they were my children, and the Oracle said ‘not all.’” Sir Guy paused a moment. “That’s when it became clear that by not pursuing Marian, I was affecting many lives and not just my own. There had to be a way to avoid that future full of tears.”

Regina frowned. “I’m sorry to tell you this, but there may not be a way to avoid it. When Marian’s life was saved and she was brought here, it meant that a magical price had to be paid. We don’t know whose life it will be or when it will happen, but at least one person will die to pay that price.”

“None of us truly know when we will die, we only know that we will. All the more reason to live life fully now and I know of no better way to do that than to pursue one’s true love.” Regina glanced at Henry when Sir Guy said this. She could tell Henry was picturing the man in his shiny suit of armor again.

“And how do you propose to do that?” Regina inquired.

“Simple. I plan to court you, Your Majesty.”


	11. Monkeying Around

“Court me!?” Regina was floored, literally. Henry was instantly at her elbow to help her stand. She had lept to her feet from the chair, but forgotten she only had her six-inch heels half on. She immediately flopped to the floor. As fast as Henry was, he still didn’t beat Sir Guy who had an arm around the back of her head before it could bounce off the kitchen tile. How did a man so big move so quickly?, Regina couldn’t help but wonder. Next thing she knew, she was on her feet, his arm still protectively around the back of her neck, the other on her hip, steadying her. She was keenly, too keenly, aware of his touch. She decided to not chance looking into his eyes and that damnable smile, so instead stared fixedly straight ahead at his exquisite silk tie. It had tiny gold lions, posed the same way as the one on his wrist.

“You know,” his said, well above her head, “For a royal, you’re not very graceful.”

She did glare up at him then and there was that smile, hovering almost a foot above her head. She considered punching him again, or better yet, dropping him in the town duck pond in a swirl of purple smoke.

“Mom!” Henry startled her out of her planning. “Please, please, please, can I go call grandma and grandpa? They are going to go crazy when I tell them about all this!”

Regina went into mom mode. “Henry, that’s gossiping!” Although she had every intention of calling Mary Margaret herself, later.

“I don’t mind,” Sir Guy said. “We’re going to need some confidants in this endeavor – who better than Prince James and Princess Snow White?” Henry shot a grin at his mother and ran off to the study to make the call from his cell. “Tell them to keep it to themselves!” Regina shouted after him.

She stared up at Sir Guy. “You, are a bad influence.” He looked genuinely surprised and pleased. “Never in my whole life have I been called a bad influence. And by a formerly Evil Queen at that! I’m honored!”

“You are incorrigible.”

“That, I have heard before.”

Regina sighed. “Look, you’d better explain this scheme you’re hatching. I warn you I’m not interested in games.” She motioned toward the living room. “Shall we go sit down?”

“Thank you, milady. Do you think you can make it without falling? Shall I carry you?” That did it. With the freedom of Henry out of the room, Regina swished her hand and Sir Guy was enveloped in white smoke. Regina was shocked that it wasn’t purple. When the smoke cleared Sir Guy looked up at her. She had reduced him to a third of his height. He was still smiling. “Feel better?”

“Much,” she almost purred as she slipped her heels back on. His smile grew wider, but he wasn’t looking at her face. “Ooooh!” she said in fury and frustration as another puff of white smoke brought him back to normal size. “Pervert!” He still smiled, but bowed and held out his arm for her to precede him to the living room. As she passed, she heard him mutter, “I might have heard that one before.”

Was every man with a lion tattoo insufferable and annoying?

\-------

Across town, Marian was having issues with another tattoo-ed man. “I can’t believe I didn’t see that you were marrying me for security, not for love,” Robin said. They were back at the camp, watching from a distance as Roland played with his stuffed flying monkey.

“I loved you when I married you,” Marian said for the tenth time. “I just didn’t love you with the same intensity that you loved me. But as each day passed I loved you more and more. You always had such great confidence in me -- that I could be of help to you in not just caring for the Merry Men and their families, but also as a partner to you in your adventures.” She laughed softly. “I did try so hard to help when there was a ‘job’ on, but I’m afraid I was more hindrance than help! It really wasn’t my inclination to fight and rob, but I loved you so I tried.”

Robin frowned to himself. He had pushed her to be a partner in his forays with the Merry Men because he had always thought that a woman he truly loved would be an equal to him in his efforts. He had thought if he kept bringing her along that she would discover that it thrilled her as much as he. In the end, at least in one version of history, it had led to her death. He was discovering that while his love for Marian was true, that his vision and understanding of her had not been entirely real.

“I wish I had known. That I had stopped to ask you. I would have protected you without marrying you,” he said forlornly.

“Robin – stop! I do not regret for one moment marrying you. There are many reasons why, but the most important one is right there,” Marian pointed toward Roland.

Robin smiled involuntarily. Yes, Roland. The most important person in his life. He brought smiles and joys wherever he went. And he had the power to melt an Evil Queen’s heart with a single look. Robin recalled sitting in the nursery in Regina’s castle watching her, disguised as Angelina, reading Roland bedtime stories or singing him softly to sleep. The boy’s face was filled with love for his ‘Gina, for he could see her real face – not simply see through the disguise, but all the way through to the real woman that she hid from so many people. He remembered one night joining her in singing to Roland. He had sat on his haunches next to her rocking chair so that he could better see Roland’s sleepy face. As their voices melded softly together, hers changed, dropped its fake old-woman frailty without her even knowing it. At the end of the lullaby a sleepy Roland had reached up a tiny hand and placed it against Regina’s cheek and said “I love you.” Her disguise had slipped from her face, and she smiled that stunning smile. Robin had looked quickly away because he didn’t want her to notice he had seen her and thereby spoil that beautiful moment.

Marian saw her husband was deep in reverie, his eyes watery as he stared at their son and his stuffed, strange, animal. Marian decided to try to lighten the mood.

“What kind of animal is that toy supposed to be? I’ve never seen anything like it.”

Robin jumped slightly, startled. “Oh, um, it’s a flying monkey. Only to begin with it wasn’t a toy. It was a real creature trying to attack a group of us in The Enchanted Forest. The Queen stepped in front of Roland and saved him from the creature and then turned it into a stuffed animal so that he need never be afraid of it again.”

Oops, Marian thought to herself, maybe a Regina memory wasn’t the best thing to bring up, but they were there now. Might as well satisfy her curiosity. “I’ve never seen or heard of a flying monkey in our lands. Where do they come from?”

“Well, originally Oz, but the Wicked Witch made them out of real… Oh my God!” He stood suddenly. “What is it?” Marian asked. “Regina turned that flying monkey into a toy before we knew where flying monkeys came from – Roland’s not carrying a stuffed animal, he’s carrying a person!”

Robin wasted little time in gathering up Roland and the toy. He explained as well as he could to the child that he needed to borrow the toy because it really wasn’t a toy but a person. Roland wasn’t willing to give up his beloved stuffed friend. “But ‘Gina gave her to me!” Roland always insisted that the monkey was a girl. Robin tried again. “I know my brave little man, but I have to take it back to Regina so that she can let the real person out.” Roland hesitated. “You’re going to take her to ‘Gina?” Robin nodded. “Yeah! We’re going to visit ‘Gina!" Robin started to disagree, but Marian put a hand on his arm. “That’s right, Roland, you and Papa are going to go see Regina.”

Robin stared at her. “You don’t mind?”

“I know seeing her will be hard for you, but maybe it will be easier with Roland there. And it’s obvious that Roland is fond of her. It is hard for me to think of her as anything but the Evil Queen, but if the two men in my life think so highly of her, then I must trust your judgment. I would go with you, but it’s been less than a day since I came back and ruined her life – being in each other’s company this morning was probably enough for one day.”

Robin looked at his wife in admiration, remembering some of the reasons why he had fallen so much in love. She was so young, but at the same time, so grown up. He leaned over and kissed her cheek, then picked up Roland and departed. After they left, Marian let out a long low sigh. It was a risk letting him go without her, but with a man like Robin, the only way to keep him was to trust him. Trust was everything to him.

\-------

“I don’t trust you,” Regina seethed at Sir Guy. “Yes, you do, you just won’t admit it,” he retorted.  Regina mentally ran through the kinds of loathsome creatures she could turn him into.  “You are seriously suggesting to pretend to date me so that you can figure out whether Marian is still in love with you, and beyond that, that she is your one true love.”

Sir Guy nodded.

“You’re insane. You’re married to her. All you have to do is announce you’re alive and you’ve won the day.”

“If I do that, I’ve won nothing. I won’t know whether she truly loves me or not. And you won’t know whether Sir Robert would have picked you over her.” Regina frowned. He had a point. Dammit.

“It’s still a game, trickery, mocking the trust they have in us,” she said ‘they’ but she and Sir Guy knew she meant Robin’s trust in her. He would not take kindly to a game meant to fool him and trick him into making a choice.

“It won’t be trickery,” Sir Guy said earnestly. “We will never say or do anything in public to directly lead people to believe that we are a couple. We’ll be seen together, a lot, but there doesn’t have to be hand holding or kissing. If Marian loves me and Sir Robert loves you, it will come out.”

“But I don’t want to be seen with you! I don’t want you following me around like an overgrown puppy!” The doorbell rang, making Regina jump. Sir Guy leaped from his seat and strode off to the door.

“NO!” Regina yelled, she chased after him, hurling a plume of white smoke at him as he started to open the door. Regina grabbed the handle, stopped the door from swinging more than a couple of feet inward and put her body in the gap. She was shocked to see Robin and Roland on her porch. The door suddenly lurched away from her grip as a large Golden Retriever pup poked past her legs, his tail wagging furiously.

“Puppy!” Roland cried and rushed forward to hug the dog, dropping the stuffed animal as he did so.

“I didn’t know you were getting a dog, Regina,” Robin said in surprise. “What do you call him?”

“Annoying.” Robin cocked an eyebrow at her. “He just turned up today. I intend to return him to his owner as soon as possible.” The dog’s tail beat furiously against her legs, almost knocking her over. “Although, since he has no tags, I might take him straight to the vet and have him fixed first.” The wagging stopped and the dog looked soulfully up into her eyes.

“Uh oh, Regina, I think he understood what you said,” Robin laughed. Regina started to smile back then stopped herself.

“Why are you here?”

“Well,” Robin started as he scooped up the stuffed flying monkey. He didn’t have to say anything else. Regina caught on immediately. “Oh, my goodness, why didn’t I think of that! Put it down over there.” She pointed to a corner of the porch. Robin set the stuffed animal down. Regina waved her hands and the toy was engulfed in white smoke that grew taller and taller and then finally solidified into a young woman Regina did not recognize.

“Mulan!” Robin cried. Roland turned from the dog and saw his old acquaintance. He ran over and hugged her leg.

“Robin!” Mulan looked around, confused. “Where am I? The last thing I remember clearly is a green woman in a curvy dress calling me ‘my pretty’ and then there was a mass of green smoke in front of my eyes.”

“You’re not in our realm, you’re in Storybrooke, the home of Emma. Do you remember anything else?”

“Well I have a vague recollection of flying around terrorizing people, but that seems a long time I go. I have only feelings, really, of recent times, but it seemed like I was really loved.”

Roland looked up at her. “You were my stuffed friend and I hugged you and loved you all the time because my lady ‘Gina gave you to me.”

Regina felt tears well up when Roland called her ‘my lady.’ He was so adorable. She immediately conjured him a new stuffed animal just like the old one (except it had never been a person or a monkey).

“Here you are, Roland. A new friend for you to hug and love,” she said with a smile. He ran over and she bent down to meet him. He threw one arm around the toy and the other around her neck. He said, “Love you, ‘Gina” and planted a wet toddler kiss on her cheek. The dog gave her a slobbery lick on the other cheek. “Oh, go play in the street,” she said.

Robin laughed at the scene. “Looks like you have two ardent admirers, Regina!” His eyes told her there was a third. Mulan moved to his right, catching his attention.

“Thank you, sincerely, Regina,” he said and Mulan added a heartfelt, “Yes! Thank you!” Robin continued speaking, “The new toy is very kind of you. I know Roland would love to stay longer and visit with you and your new faithful friend,” the dog wagged its tail merrily, “but I must get Mulan re-united with our band in the woods.”

Regina raised an eyebrow. “Are you one of Robin’s Merry Men, er, Merry People?”

“Merry Man is fine,” Mulan smiled slightly. “Thank you again, Regina, is it?” Regina nodded and held out her hand to shake with Mulan. “Welcome to Storybrooke. Except for the curses, wicked witches, backfiring spells and occasional reckless underage driver, it’s a quiet town.”

Mulan laughed. “I’m sure I’ll quickly come to think of it as home.”

Robin bid farewell to Regina, gathered up his charges, and headed back to camp. Regina followed his departure with longing. She wanted nothing more than to run after him and wrap him in her arms. Seeing Roland had reminded her of the days when he would come to the nursery when she was disguised as Angelina. Only a few days ago she had realized that her love for Robin began then, long before she’d ever seen the tattoo. And he had told her she was good before she’d demonstrated that she had light magic in her. He was her true love, she was sure of it.  But was Sir Guy’s plan the right thing to do?

Regina closed the door and looked down at the Golden Retriever sitting obediently at her feet, looking up at her worshipfully.

“Don’t look at me with those big eyes. I’m not going to do what you want!” The dog whined slightly and cocked his head, looking even more soulful. “Oooh, bother!” She said and with the flick of her wrist, the Golden Retriever became Sir Guy once more. It didn’t help. He was still looking at her with big soulful eyes.

“All right! I’ll do it – but if it goes wrong I’m turning you back into a dog and taking you to the pound!” Sir Guy smiled annoyingly. Regina heard distant giggling and cheering. She turned to see Henry with his smartphone pointed in their direction.

“Henry! Did you video all that?”

“No, Mom. I’m still on the call with Grandma and Grandpa – I wasn’t videoing, I was streaming.” He flipped the phone around so that Regina could see Mary Margaret and David’s laughing faces as they flashed thumbs up signs. “We want to meet him!!” Mary Margaret shouted.

Regina groaned. This was just not her day. What more could possibly happen? Her head felt suddenly very light and her vision began to blur. In the distance she heard Henry’s voice asking if she were all right. She felt strong arms, for the third time that day, around her and then she quickly, blissfully, slipped out of consciousness.


	12. Operation Arrow

Regina awoke to find herself lying on the living room sofa, two worried faces hovering over her. Henry was the closest – his hand holding hers. Sir Guy was leaning over the back of the couch, one hand resting gently on the top of her head.

“What happened?” she asked breathily.

“You just got really pale, Mom and then fell over. Sir Guy caught you and carried you to the couch,” Henry replied.

“Henry called a doctor,” Sir Guy said. “He’s on his way.”

“For a fainting spell? Isn’t that a little overly cautious?” Henry and Sir Guy exchanged looks.

“Mom, you were out for several minutes.” Sir Guy smoothed her hair. “That’s more than a fainting spell, Your Majesty.”

Just at that moment, David and Mary Margaret came bursting through the door. David put Baby Neal down on the floor in his carrier and Mary Margaret went to Regina’s side.

“Regina, are you okay? What can we do?” Mary Margaret caught the hand Henry had been holding and stroked it gently.

“I’m fine, really, just feels a little hard to breath right now,” Regina said still her breaths shallow. David frowned. “Maybe we should sit you up a little more.”

“I can sit up on my own,” Regina said, but it was too late, Sir Guy was already there, gently raising her and stuffing cushions Henry provided behind her back. “Is that better, Mom?”

Regina took a deeper breath. It was much easier. “Yes, sweetheart – much better. Thank you.” “I’ll go make you some tea.” Henry rushed off to the kitchen, leaving the adults gathered around Regina on the sofa. David glanced over, and surprisingly, a little up into Sir Guy’s face – he seldom met a man taller than himself. David extended a hand toward him, “I’m –“ he didn’t get a chance to finish his sentence. Sir Guy dropped to one knee and bowed his head. “Your Highnesses, Prince James and Princess Snow White. My name is Sir Guy of Gisbourne, loyal knight of King Richard the Lionheart.”

Regina rolled her eyes. “He’s a little old-fashioned.”

“Arise, Sir Guy,” David intoned solemnly. “And please, call me David.”

“And I’m Mary Margaret here,” his bride said with a broad smile. Regina rolled her eyes again. Looked like these two were bowled over by Sir Guy just like Henry. Regina smiled sweetly up at Sir Guy. “You know, you really should have a different name here than the one in our realm, just like everyone else in Storybrooke. How about… Inigo Montoya?”

David and Mary Margaret couldn’t help but laugh. “Guy, no, don’t listen to her! It’s a name from a movie!” Mary Margaret and David had watched “The Princess Bride” a few years ago with Henry. Regina was obviously feeling better. The doorbell rang – the doctor had arrived.

Dr. Whale checked Regina’s vital signs but could find no reason for concern. Regina always found it hard to be around Dr. Whale, but being the patient herself made it even worse. She was bristling. She felt fine and wanted him to go away. But he didn’t. Instead, Dr. Whale stood back, looking down at his notepad. “Everything seems fine. Has anything unusual happened lately, Regina? Anything that may have caused you additional stress?”

A lead crystal candy dish was on the end table next to her. In an instant it was in her hand and about to hurtle toward Dr. Whale’s head. Instead, it smacked into Sir Guy’s outstretched hand. “Now, now, milady. Formerly evil Queens don’t hit their doctors,” he whispered.

“Dr. Whale,” David said quickly, trying to cover for the almost incident. “Surely you recall that it was only a few days ago that Zelena wrecked the hospital, knocked Regina unconscious and later Regina used a considerable amount of power to defeat the Wicked Witch? And then Zelena, Regina’s only sibling, committed suicide? Wouldn’t you call that unusual? And stressful?” Regina noticeably winced at the mention of Zelena’s suicide, but looked up at David and silently mouthed, “thank you.”

He had left out Robin and Marian and the price of magic and Sir Guy’s sudden appearance – sometimes David wasn’t such an idiot. He knew how much her pride meant to her – especially now.

Dr. Whale stammered a little, “yes, well, here in Storybrooke you tend to get inured to such things. Regina, my apologies. You are so strong and resilient that I forgot that the last few days wasn’t just all in a day’s work for you.”

“Apology accepted. You may go,” she said regally. Dr. Whale quirked an eyebrow at her. “Yes, I will go, but I’m leaving behind a prescription for a mild sedative in case you need it.” He handed a piece of paper over to Mary Margaret, who promised to fill it immediately. Dr. Whale took his leave.

Sir Guy knelt down beside Regina. He reached out to take her hand, revealing his tattoo as he did so. “I don’t know what overcame you, milady, but worry not. Your friends and family are here. You’re not alone.” At the last few words, said while she stared at that damn tattoo, the tears started to roll down Regina’s cheeks. One or two fell at first, but then they came in torrents. Sir Guy, for once, had no idea what to do or say. Mary Margaret gently pushed him to the side and sat down on the couch next to Regina, gathering her in her arms. With her head she motioned for the men to leave. “It’s all right, Regina. It’s been a hell of a roller coaster ride the last few days. A healthy cry will do you a lot more good than any sedative. I may even join you,” Mary Margaret said as her own eyes filled with tears.

David and Sir Guy crept quietly out of the room. David was touched by the concern on Sir Guy’s face and how long he looked in the direction of the living room. “I feel this is my fault,” he said quietly to David. Henry spoke up behind them.

“No, it’s not. You’ve been good for Mom. You’ve distracted her and gotten her fired up. I’m glad you’re here.”

“And so am I,” said David, clapping one hand proudly on Henry’s shoulder and resting another on Sir Guy’s. “It’s great to have another knight around. We can show Henry how we hone our skills with contests of steel and strategy.”

“It would be my honor, your highness. It seems too long since I held a blade in my hand.”

“Cool!” Henry shouted. “When?”

David laughed. “Not tonight. Soon. Tonight, I think, should be a movie night. And later, if your Mom feels up to it, we’ll do a little plotting on how to begin our special project to reunite True Loves.” Henry’s eyes lit up. His Grandfather could tell he was already trying to come up with code names for this latest ‘operation.’ David turned to Sir Guy. “Can you stay? We’ll order pizza.”

“That sounds wonderful. Do I have a little time to go to my lodgings and change? I’d hazard this isn’t pizza and movie attire,” he looked down at his elegant suit.

“You’ve got plenty of time. Where are you staying?”

Sir Guy fished a set of keys and a note out of his pocket. He read aloud an address off the piece of paper. David was shocked. “That’s right behind this house! Did you rent it or something?”

Sir Guy shrugged. “Apparently it’s part of the wish a genie granted me that provides me everything I need to win my true love.”

David was beginning to wonder whether that true love was actually Marian.

\-------

By the time Sir Guy returned, pizza had been delivered, Regina had recovered and Henry had chosen the movie to watch. When he said, “The Princess Bride,” Regina was sure he had overheard her remark to Sir Guy about using the name Inigo Montoya. Her son’s sense of humor was endearing.

After the movie, plotting began in earnest. It was unanimously decided that no one would lie to Robin and Marian. Regina and Sir Guy would be seen together, often, but not behaving falsely. Regina was adamant about that. Mary Margaret and David, would not try to push Robin and Marian in one direction or another, but would instead be observers and listeners, looking for signs that things were either working or going south. Henry was on distraction duty. If it looked like Regina or Sir Guy figuratively had their back to the wall, Henry would swoop in and save them on some innocent pretense. Operation Arrow, as Henry called it, in honor of Cupid’s arrow, would launch the next evening at Granny’s. Until then, Sir Guy would stay out of sight.

\-------

Across town at the camp site, there was no movie – only the dancing firelight and entertaining stories being told all around. Everyone was delighted to have Mulan back amongst them. The fact that she had been both a flying monkey and then a stuffed flying monkey toy caused no end of amusement. Little John, who could also lay claim to time as a flying monkey, reveled in the fact that the band had someone else to tease.

Marian laughed and smiled along with the rest, all the while watching her husband. He seemed to be enjoying himself as well, but every now and then his gaze would get lost in the flames and Marian knew he wasn’t seeing the fire, but the face of the Queen. She didn’t disturb him. She knew Robin was an honorable man. He would not forsake his sacred vow to her in order to go to the Queen. She need only be patient and the feelings he had for Regina would fade and become overlain with new memories and feelings. Marian had been through this herself after Guy had been killed. All it needed was time.


	13. Real Life

The next morning Henry woke up early and fixed breakfast for his mother. The bacon had taken a little work – he hoped his mom hadn’t heard the smoke detector go off.  He’d managed to disperse the smoke really quickly by waving a dishtowel in the air – but now he was arranging the new batch of bacon, scrambled eggs, toast, apple slices and fresh cut melon on a plate on the breakfast tray. The coffee mug was steaming on one corner, a little bowl of yoghurt beside it, and a glass of not too pulpy fresh squeezed orange was on the other corner. For a finishing touch, he had taken a small vase and put a slim clipping from one of the houseplants in it. Spring was coming slowly to Storybrooke this year so the only things green outside were the grass and a few sprigs on his mother’s favorite apple tree – no WAY he was taking a clipping from that!

Henry took one last look around the kitchen (boy, had he trashed it!) to make sure he hadn’t forgotten anything and then started toward the stairs, the tray balanced in his arms. Just out of his line of sight, Regina sprinted back to her bedroom from the vantage point where she’d been watching Henry’s preparations. Of course the smoke detector had awoken her and she’d run downstairs, but when she saw Henry frantically waving the dishtowel in the air and knew there was no danger, she had backed away from the kitchen unseen and watched him go back to work. She was getting the best of all worlds – she could watch over her son to protect him, cherish watching him do all this for her, and not spoil the ‘surprise’ for him. She quietly pushed her door to, threw her robe on a chair and slipped quickly into bed, pulling the covers up to her neck and stilling her breathing.

Henry walked carefully and slowly up the stairs, a huge smile on his face. He’d had such a wonderful day yesterday (except for the scare with his mom falling unconscious) and he’d gone to bed tired yet blissfully happy. He’d had two nights in a row with his grandparents and his mom getting along great; been allowed to participate in grown-up planning TWICE in one day; Emma was enthralled with Hook so while she and Henry texted back and forth, he didn’t have to feel guilty about leaving her alone; Sir Guy was a blast; and, frankly, while he believed that his mom and Robin were meant for each other, if it worked out in another, taller direction, that was great, too. He’d gone to bed late, happy and exhausted, only to wake up in the middle of the night to soft sobs. He’d quietly gone to check on his Mom, but she was already asleep again by the time he peeked through her door. Maybe she’d never even been awake. It was enough to make him feel guilty about being so happy. The last day and a half had been so packed he had forgotten what had started it all – the shattering of his mom’s hopes and dreams. Her crumpled form on the sidewalk outside Granny’s. When she’d heard his voice she’d regained her strength and stood on her own, for him. Now it was his turn.

He set the tray down on a hall table outside her room, knocked softly as he opened the door, then collected the tray and walked in. His mom was just turning over toward him and rubbing the sleep from her eyes, yawning. Yeah! He’d been able to surprise her despite the burning bacon incident.

Regina smiled the stunning, from the heart, smile that made anyone fortunate enough to see it smile back. “Henry! This is wonderful! Thank you, sweetheart!” She sat up in bed and helped him settle the tray across her lap. “Wow! Look at all this delicious food. Come sit beside me and help me eat it.” Henry obligingly sat on the edge of the bed facing toward his mother and started plowing through the food. Regina took a sip of the coffee and just stopped herself from choking. Henry had overestimated the ratio of coffee grounds to water by a vast margin. “Mmm,” she said and smiled as he looked up at her sipping. His return grin made up for the coffee’s taste.

“What shall we do this morning?” The Charmings and Sir Guy were coming for lunch, and afterwards the men were going to demonstrate sword practice ‘for Henry’ in the backyard. Regina and Mary Margaret were convinced the two grown men were just using Henry as cover for doing something they wanted to do anyway.

“Well, the first thing I have to do,” Henry said sheepishly, “is go clean up the kitchen before you see it.” Regina smiled at him and waved her hand, her breath suddenly becoming short as she did so. That was odd, she thought. Aloud, she said, “That job’s done now. What else?” Henry smiled back. A mom with magic was handy. He hoped Emma had also learned that trick – two moms who could clean up after him would be fabulous!

“Well, I really ought to go see Emma for a little bit this morning. She’s really concerned about the price of magic thing. Seeing that I’m okay will help. And I'll try the cover story out on her.” The evening before, the Operation Arrow team had decided to obfuscate how Sir Guy had come to Storybrooke. It had only been a month or so since the curse brought everyone to town. They were still occasionally finding people – first timers to town - who had been confused by the transition and decided to stay out of sight for a while. They would let people believe that he was one of those. Any one who truly knew Sir Guy wouldn’t believe that he would have hung back while the town was trying to sort out the curse and defeat the Wicked Witch, but it would do for most people.

“Henry, of course you should go see Miss Swan. You never have to explain to me why. It’s enough that you want to. Just let me know when and how long so that I don’t worry.”

“Thanks, Mom! I’ll go after breakfast and come back before lunch. Don’t let Grandpa and Sir Guy start sparring without me!”

Regina laughed. “You’d better be on time, then!” A morning by herself would be good. Regina acknowledged to herself that the nearly constant company and activity of the last day and a half had been, well, wonderful, in helping her adjust to this new reality, but she needed a little alone time to think everything through. She was accustomed to being in charge, in control, and for the last 36 hours she had only been reacting to events.

\------

Downtown, the Locksley’s and Will Scarlet were at the old storefront that the Sisters (a.k.a. fairies) had turned into an ‘orientation’ center for the first-time cursed. Will had no need of it, but was along for the ride and to help watch Roland while Robin helped Marian. In the end, there wasn’t much for Robin to do. The Sister manning the center hadn’t had a ‘customer’ in several days so she happily took Marian under her wing, explaining the town, electric lights, running water, major appliances, etc. The nuns had set up a demonstration kitchen, laundry room and bathroom as teaching aids.

Living out at the camp, Marian hadn’t really seen any of these marvels yet. She fell in love with all of it, but most especially an item called a ‘hair dryer.’ Washing one’s hair in cold river water made for luxurious tresses, but letting it air or even towel dry in the nippy air was a moral challenge every day. The very best thing of all in the orientation center, though, were the shiny paper books filled with images of women and men in different styles of dress. The Sister pointed Marian to the books that were most representative of ‘normal’ people, but there were others that were full of fancy dress. They reminded Marian of her beautiful silk dresses and fancy occasions of old which from her perspective was a bare six or seven years ago. She had tried to push those days from her mind. It hadn’t been too hard -- in the months before Robin rescued her, those events had become part of a dangerous game of chess, with her as a pawn. The finely made silk garments had felt like a ribbon around a prize farm animal’s neck – primping it for sale.

Marian tore her self away from the magazines and moved to the racks and tables of women’s clothes, divided by size. The nuns had a size chart taped to the wall with a flexible tape measure next to it so that women could find their size. The Sister showed her how to use it and helped in the measurements; then Marian went to work finding a few things to suit her. The clothes had all been donated by townspeople (second-timers) and businesses to help the newcomers. The Sister encouraged Marian to take as much as she liked – very few newcomers showed up these days and even fewer were Marian’s size, but living in the forest offered no closet space. She picked out a couple of outfits suited for living ‘rough’: Two pairs of baggy pants – she wasn’t quite prepared yet to wear the tight ones she saw in the magazines – and warm but feminine tops. She also picked a skinny, long denim skirt and a frilly blouse to go with it for just in case there was an occasion to dress nicer. A sturdy coat, two pairs of sensible outdoor shoes and a not-so-practical pair of high-heeled boots (to go with the skirt) rounded out the selection along with some suitable undergarments.

A table at the end of the racks of clothes held watches, sunglasses and costume jewelry and other toiletries and hair accessories like combs and brushes. Marian was going to pass it all by, but the Sister insisted that a watch and sunglasses would be necessary. In the end she had a small bag of items to go with her clothes.

She walked back to Will, Robin, and Roland with her hands full and a giddy smile on her face.

Will clapped a hand on Robin’s shoulder. “A lady famous in this land, Miss Kitty of Dodge City, once said that nothing improves a woman’s attitude better than a new dress. I think that’s true for our realm, too.” Robin laughed. “Will, I’ll admit that I wasn’t too happy to see you at first. Our prior acquaintance was less than propitious, but I’m glad you’re here to help Marian get adjusted. You know this world so much better than we do after all your years here.”

“Thank you, Robin. I’m sorry about deceiving you back then.” Will leaned forward as Marian reached them and took the bags from her hands. “Now that we’re done here, I'd like to take you a long to my place so that I can pick up a couple of things before Rabbit gets back.”

Marian’s eyebrows raised. “You have a home here, Will? I can’t wait to see it!”

“It’s not much, but it was enough for me.”

It was a short distance away. It only took a moment to show the Locksley’s around his apartment. It was small – a tiny bedroom, small living room and a kitchen/dinette. The place was filled with boxes and there was a hole in the wall where Alice and Cyrus had recovered his heart. Robin picked up a piece of paper from the floor with a drawing of a beautiful woman. “Who’s this,” he asked.

“Oh, that’s Ana when she was the Red Queen,” he responded.

“And the little holes in the paper?”

“Marks from darts. I was using it as a target.”

Marian giggled. “Definitely true love! I only remember you throwing lovelorn looks at her back when we were young!”

“Yes, well, we hit a bit of a rough patch for a while. All behind us now!” Will replied. “Which brings me to a thought I had. I no longer need this apartment. Wonderland is home. It would be a tight fit for the three of you, but more space than a tent in the forest. It’s just two or three blocks from school. I imagine you’ll want Roland to start going there soon. Anyway, if you want it, it’s yours.”

Robin was about to thank him but say no, however Marian already had her arms around Will’s neck in excitement.

“Oh yes, thank you, Will! It’s wonderful! We can set up a small bed in a corner of the bedroom for Roland. We’ll be able to keep us all warm and safe. I’ve been so afraid of Roland getting sick living outdoors all the time.”

Robin was taken aback. He’d never known that. “Marian, you’ve never said you thought we should live anywhere but the woods.”

“Well, it really wasn’t my place to say anything, was it? Besides, there wasn’t much choice but to live in the forest. I mean, Robin Hood and his Merry Men couldn’t do their work from a cozy village.”

Robin held his tongue, but he wasn’t happy. It bothered him that for the almost three years they were together that she didn’t think she could speak up about their living conditions, even when it affected Roland -- that it wasn’t her place. He had always thought of her as a partner, but she obviously had not. He was the man who rescued her, the man she owed, but not her partner.

Marian saw Robin’s concern but misconstrued its source. “I’m sorry, Robin. Do you not want to take Will up on his offer? We can remain at the camp. I’m sorry to make the decision without asking you.”

He shook his head. “No, Marian, we should accept. You’re right, it’s better for Roland.” He held his hand out to Will. “Thank you, sincerely, Will.”

“Don’t mention it. I’ll get these boxes out of here today. With any luck, my fence, I mean buyer,” hopefully neither Marian nor Robin knew what a fence was, “is still in town and in the market for some televisions."

“What’s a tellyvision?” Roland asked. Will looked down at the young boy. “Something it’s probably better for you not to get addicted to yet!”

“Is it like ice cream? ‘Gina says I’m ‘dicted to that,” Roland said, looking back up at Will.

“Oh, no, it’s not anywhere as good as ice cream. Which reminds me, I promised the wife I’d bring her back some ice cream to try. What flavor should I take her, Roland?”

Roland started reeling off flavor names helpfully. Will was glad the chat hadn’t wound up focused on Regina. He could see how both Marian and Robin tensed. Although, to his mind, Robin just looked sad, not tense. It only lasted a moment and then Marian started looking around the apartment again, this time with an eye to it as her home soon.  It seemed well equipped with the things she had seen at the center -- there was even a hair dryer!

\-------

Henry walked in to his, and Emma’s, room at Granny’s B&B to find her packing a duffel bag with his clothes. “Hey Mom!” He’d taken to calling her Emma again lately, but he knew she preferred Mom. “I don’t need any more clothes for the weekend, I’ve got enough at Mom’s house.”

“This isn’t for the weekend, Henry. I’m taking you back to New York until we get this price of magic thing sorted out.”

“No, you’re not,” he said quietly, but firmly, sounding rather like his grandfather.

“Sorry, kid, you’re underage, you don’t have a choice.”

“It’s kidnapping.”

“No, it’s not, I’m your mother.”

“But you don’t have legal custody of me.” That stopped Emma cold. “What? Of course, I do!”

“No, you don’t. When the curse broke we went back to reality -- the real truth in which you gave me away in a closed adoption. I know why you did it, and I understand it. I love you, Mom, but in the eyes of the law, you don’t have the right to take me any where without my adopted mother’s permission. If you cross state lines with me to New York, it’s a federal offense.”

Emma’s mouth dropped open at this speech. “Kid! You’d turn me in to the cops?”

“No,” Henry shook his head. “I just wanted to shock you into recognizing and accepting how things really are.”

“Wow.” Emma sat down on the bed. “When did you get so grown-up and people smart?”

“When you spend a lot of time around fairy tales and multiple realms, you learn to keep a firm grasp on reality.” He sat down on the bed beside her. “I know you want to protect me, but there’s no proof at all that the price of magic can’t track you down any where in any realm. I’d rather be here with all the people working to find a way around this than to be in New York where no one would understand.”

Emma put an arm around his shoulder. “It’s a good thing one of us has a good handle on all this.” She sighed. “Okay, we’re not going anywhere. I give in. So tell me how you spent your day yesterday.”

Henry launched into his story about Regina’s new neighbor, a first-timer who had just decided to openly join the community. He left out the bits about Operation Arrow and Sir Guy’s connection to Marian and Robin, but he couldn’t help but tell the tale of his mom turning Sir Guy into a Golden Retriever and the happenings on the porch – including Regina turning Mulan back into a real person.

“The stuffed animal was Mulan? She’s here? I have to go see her! We spent quite a long time together in The Enchanted Forest.”

“She’d like that, I think. She seemed pretty confused yesterday.”

“So it sounds as if you like Guy, and maybe Regina does, too.”

“He’s a lot of fun. Mom says he’s annoying and she insults him a lot, but it really doesn’t sound like she means it.”

Emma smiled. Maybe, just maybe, the Regina part of the fiasco of bringing Marian back might work out after all.

“Well, I’m glad that real life is proving to be as much fun for you as reading about fairy tale life,” Emma said, hugging him.

“Oh, that reminds me, I have to go home soon. David and Mary Margaret are coming over and David and Guy are going to give us a sword-fighting exhibition. Mom and I are setting up the balcony at the back of the house as a royal box to review our champions. She said we’d hang rugs around by hand instead of using magic so that I could help.”

Emma just nodded. Yes, her son was definitely well anchored in ‘real life.’


	14. The Price

Wonderland

“Bunny,” Anastasia said wearily, but kindly. “How long before you go fetch my husband back from Storybrooke?” She’d been handling the needs of the kingdom for two days and while she knew she, when she was the Red Queen, was responsible for 99 percent of the issues she was now dealing with, it was so much easier to handle it all with Will there. It was going to take a long time before the denizens of Wonderland saw her as anything but evil. When Will was home, at least there was someone to lean on from time to time and reassure her that she was good.

The White Rabbit looked up at her through his rose-colored glasses.

“Tonight, Your Majesty. I’ll go tonight after I’ve completed some tasks my wife needs done today,” he adjusted his glasses as he spoke.

“Thank you, Bunny. I do appreciate you taking time away from your family to help us. Very grateful. Sincerely,” she said stooping to almost eye level with him, her sky blue skirts dusting the floor. She eschewed red now -- had sold off all the fine red garments, her ruby and diamond jewelry, even the red decorations in the castle, and used the money to start rebuilding the kingdom. She favored blues and whites now, no crown in sight, and her hair soft around her shoulders.

Rabbit sighed, the Queen always seemed to be issuing thank you’s and offering apologies, anymore. Sometimes he missed the decisive yet dismissive nature of the Red Queen. Conversations were so much shorter then.

“Yes, Your Majesty, I know you are truly grateful. It is my honor to help in restoring Wonderland in whatever ways I can.”

Storybrooke

Regina and Henry had made a spread of sandwiches for lunch while Mary Margaret and David brought side dishes. Sir Guy brought wine. Regina rolled her eyes at him, but had a glass. After lunch, Sir Guy and David trooped outside while the ladies and the children went to the upstairs balcony.

Regina and Henry had worked hard on transforming it into a royal box. In the end, hanging rugs around the sides was too hard without magic, so Regina took some ornate gold and burgundy drapes and tied them like bunting around the sides of the white-railed balcony. They brought out two wingback chairs (Henry swore he wouldn’t sit still, so no need for a chair for him) as the thrones.

Henry found two wood pallets in the garage so they dragged those upstairs, covered them with an oriental rug and placed the wingback chairs on top. A small table went between the two chairs to hold Neal’s baby throne (carrier) and two tall tables sat flat on the balcony tile, one on each side, to hold beverages and snacks.

From beneath them, out of view, David called out “ready?” Henry checked that the ladies were comfortably settled and then yelled, formally, “You may proceed.”

From beneath the balcony, the two men marched out in unison, swords sheathed and shields in hand. Shields, Regina wondered, where did they get those? A few feet out, they stopped, turned in unison, drew their swords, saluted the ladies, then dropped to bended knee, the shields to one side and the swords held point down in front of the bended head of each man. They were an impressive sight – both tall and strong with metal glinting around them and muscles pushing through the fabric of their shirts.

Regina and Mary Margaret stood and approached the railing, Henry held a hand out to each of the ladies to help them descend the platform then stood between them.

“Arise, Sir Knights,” Regina intoned using her best Queenly voice.

“Come forth and receive your favors,” Mary Margaret added. Regina stared at her – favors? She hadn’t been prepared for this.

The two men left the shields and swords behind them and approached the balcony. Mary Margaret unwound a scarf from her neck, kissed it, and then put her hand out over the edge, letting the silk fall from her hand and drift down to David. He caught it, kissed it in return and tied it to a belt loop in his jeans.

Sir Guy looked up at Regina with a wicked grin. “Any favor for me, milady?”

“Come on, Mom, you’ve got to give him something!” Henry was so eager, that she decided to play along. With a wave something appeared in her hand, glinting in the sun. Her breath caught, again. Something was not right, but she’d think about it later. She tossed the item over the edge and Sir Guy caught it. It was a linked chain dog collar with a little medallion that read “Annoying” and underneath in small print “If found, please do not return.”

Sir Guy laughed, bowed, and tucked the chain into his pocket – which made his jeans fit a little too tightly. Regina berated herself for noticing.

The men turned and returned to their swords and shields, while the ladies, aided by Henry, stepped back up to their thrones and sat down.

Mary Margaret sighed as she sat. “I should have thought to bring my tiara.”

“For the best,” Regina said as she handed Mary Margaret a solid silver champagne flute. “We wouldn’t want to be too over-the-top.” The clash of swords took their attention back to the ‘field.’

Both men were good, very good. They had started out slow, measuring one another’s skills so as to better gauge how hard they might safely fight. The pace increased steadily, shields and swords flashing faster and faster in the sunlight, the ring of steel on steel sounding almost like music. David had more raw strength and innate ability, but Sir Guy had formal training and 28 years of experience during the curse that David didn’t have since he had spent those years in Storybrooke in a coma and not fighting ogres in The Enchanted Forest. It seemed they could go on forever, but then signs of fatigue began creeping into the features of both men.

Mary Margaret and Regina looked at one another – time for a break. Both men were stubborn and wouldn’t stop of their own volition – time for the royal observers to end it before someone was accidentally hurt. Regina called for a halt and the two men stood apart, chests heaving, but smiling. The boys had had fun. Mary Margaret shouted down that she was going to bring out some lemonade and after a rest it was time to show Henry how some of the moves were done. Without swords, Regina hastened to add, when she saw Henry’s excited face.

By late afternoon, Mary Margaret and David had taken Baby Neal and Henry back to their apartment. The plan was that they would arrive at Granny’s first, and then Regina and Guy a little later. They wanted to arrive well before the Locksley’s might and get introductions of Guy to the regulars accomplished early. Regina’s doorbell rang and she grabbed her purse and coat on the way to answer the door so that they could walk straight out. She had opted for an atypical look. Instead of the straight, narrow skirts and dresses she normally favored, she picked a full black skirt that stopped just at the knee and had a lovely swirl when she turned quickly. She paired it with an olive green top that tapered in to her waist, but stopped there. If she raised her arms slightly, the blouse peek-a-boo’ed the skin of her midriff slightly. Instead of her typical boots, she went for ankle-strapped high heels.

She walked straight through the door after opening it without even really looking at Sir Guy until she had locked the door. He said hello behind her head and grabbed her leather coat from her arm. When she turned, he was standing with it outstretched, ready for her to slip her arms in. “Hello,” she returned. She allowed him to help her into the coat, and then turned to face him. She looked him up and down. Wow. He was wearing black jeans with black cowboy boots and a tailored shirt that matched the color of his eyes. To say they were brown was an injustice. They were the color of her favorite 15-year-old single malt whiskey – dark amber with hints of gold. She tore her eyes away. “Nice clothes,” she said. “Did the genie provide those, too?”

Sir Guy smiled, “As a matter of fact he did. Shall we drive or walk?”

“Let’s drive,” she opted. It would make for a faster get away if things went horribly awry. “As you wish.” He’d taken to saying that to everything she said after they had watched “The Princess Bride” the prior night. Sir Guy led her down the front walk. A beautiful Mercedes was parked at the end. “Genie?” she asked. He just smiled and opened the door.

“Are you sure you’re okay with doing this, Regina?” he asked as they drove away.

“A little late to ask now,” she replied curtly.

“I mean it, if you’re not okay, I’ll turn right back around.”

“I’m committed. I’ll do it. Just, no lying.”

“Understood. And thank you.” He paused a moment. “Regina, I want to be sure you know that this isn’t all about me and Marian. I truly want you and Robin to be together and happy as well.”

“I don’t know whether that’s in the cards, Guy. Let’s just take one step at a time.” He nodded in agreement.

They parked at Granny’s and he went around and helped her out of the car. “Here we go,” he said. He stood a little behind her as they walked in, close enough to imply they were together, but far enough that one wouldn’t assume they were a couple. The impact was immediate. Everyone in the place turned and stared, the women especially. Regina was with a stranger and he was, well, wow. Regina spotted Emma and Hook at the far end of the counter and walked toward them, Sir Guy following. Regina couldn’t help but notice that Ruby had completely stopped waitressing and was just staring at Guy. Even Granny seemed enthralled as she stared over the heads of the dwarfs who had possession of the counter stools.

Regina wrinkled her brow. He was good looking, but all this adoration was a little over the top – even Emma seemed entranced. Regina stopped in front of Emma and Hook and started making introductions. Tink was a few feet away.

“Emma, Hook, this is Guy. He’s new to town,” Regina said.

“Welcome, mate,” Hook offered. “I hear you’ve taken the house behind Regina’s. Nice… location.”

“Yes, it is,” Guy said as he shook hands with him. He nodded to Emma. “You’re Henry’s other mom. He’s a fine boy.”

“Yes, he’s quite taken with you. He had a wonderful time this afternoon with you and David and learning about swordplay,” she said breathlessly, her eyes batting furiously.

“So, this is your first time to this realm,” Hook said while looking annoyed at Emma. “Learned anything particularly interesting yet?”

“Several things,” Guy replied. “Always listen carefully when you’re popping popcorn in the microwave, don’t piss off the mayor, and never start a land war in Central Asia.” Regina rolled her eyes. “We watched ‘The Princess Bride’ last night with Henry and the Charmings and now he can’t stop quoting from it. And obviously he’s _heard_ about not pissing off the mayor, but he hasn’t _learned_ it yet.”

Emma uncharacteristically giggled, still staring at Guy. Tink chose that moment to walk up.

“Tinker Bell, I’d like you to meet Inigo, I mean, Guy.”

Sir Guy turned to Tinker Bell. “It’s a great honor to meet you, Miss Bell. I understand you are a dear and good friend of Regina’s.” He looked down into her eyes and took her hand. Tink looked back, drowning in the amber pools.

“Oh, well, um, it’s easy to be Regina’s friend,” she stammered. He laughed and said softly, “Liar.” She blushed slightly and found she no longer had to look up to see into his eyes.

“Down, Tink,” Hook said with a bite of sarcasm. “Hook,” she breathed back. “Don’t be so rude.”

“No, Tink, I mean literally. You’re floating.”

Tink realized she could see straight into Guy’s eyes because she was hovering about a foot above the floor. “Oh.” She suddenly dropped to the ground. Emma grabbed her arm to steady her.

Regina had seen enough. “Excuse us a moment, would you please? Come with me, Inigo.”

“As you wish,” he smiled as he followed.

“Inigo?” Tink asked. “It’s from a movie about a pirate,” Hook said. “Fabulous story.”

As soon as they got far enough away, Regina slugged Guy in the arm. “Okay, what’s the spell you’re using?” “Spell?” He genuinely looked unaware. Regina frowned. “You didn’t have an attraction spell put on you?”

“I’ve never needed a spell for that,” he smiled. She hit him again and sighed.

“Let’s start over. What exactly was the wording of your wishes to the genie?”

“Well, the first was to take me to my true love, and the second was to equip me with everything I needed to win my true love.” Regina closed her eyes and shook her head.

“Well, in addition to a nice car, house, and fabulous wardrobe, the genie also apparently made it so that women are highly susceptible to you.”

Sir Guy frowned. “I don’t want that. I want Marian to realize she loves me without being under the influence of any magic.”

Regina nodded. “I think for the good of ALL Storybrooke’s women that I should give you a potion to counteract the genie’s effect.” She waved her hands and a box of ingredients appeared in her hand. “Go sit out of harm’s way with David and Mary Margaret while I whip this up in the bathroom.” He nodded obediently, looking at her balefully. She shook her head as she turned – he really was like a golden retriever in human form.

When Regina returned from the bathroom, potion in hand, Sir Guy and David were standing talking to Mary Margaret, Gold, and Belle. Belle was gazing adoringly at Guy, much to Gold’s annoyance. Once Regina was close enough, he hissed, “For God’s sake, dearie, hurry up and give the fool the damn potion.” She looked at Guy in surprise. David interjected, “we had to tell Gold about Guy making a wish to a genie back in The Enchanted Forest that backfired and made all women susceptible to him.” Which was David’s clever way of saying that they had told Gold something, but not everything.

She gave the final touch to the potion with a wave of her hand. She had to catch her breath sharply, but she handed the vial to Guy and said weakly, “Drink.” He took it from her and did so, but he could tell something was amiss with Regina. While everyone’s eyes were on him, he was watching her and was able to catch her as a massive pain crushed her lungs and her legs buckled. Mary Margaret gasped as Guy sat Regina into a nearby chair, his hands on her shoulders to keep her from falling off. Belle said she’d get Dr. Whale, but Gold stopped her.

“Wait, this isn’t medical, it’s magical. Regina, is this the first time this has happened?”

Regina shook her head, but Guy answered. “It happened yesterday afternoon, and she appears to have been having sporadic issues ever since, every time she used magic.” Regina hadn’t realized he’d noticed. Gold placed his hand a few inches away from Regina’s chest, a soft glow emanating from it. “Regina, I’m afraid that this is magic trying to claim its price. Your own magic protects you when you have all your strength, but as you use magic, it weakens you, and the Price tries to exact itself.”

Belle nodded. “We found it in our research. A soul full of light magic can repel the Price or by sending all of its magic into another soul, save that soul from the Price. Eventually, if it can’t take you, the Price will give up and seek another.”

Regina’s jaw set. “Then it needs to take me. I can’t have it going after Henry or Roland,” she said. She began to wave her hands to create more magic, but David and Mary Margaret were there, each grabbing a hand to stop her. “No, Regina,” Mary Margaret said. “You can’t. You can’t leave us. Not any of us.”

“There’s no need, Regina,” Belle rushed on to say. “When it finally gives up on you, it will be weak.  It’ll seek another soul, but one that’s already leaving its body – a soul that’s dying anyway. That means it could be years.”

“All you have to do,” Gold continued, “is not use your magic until we’re sure the Price has stopped hunting you.”

Regina glared at him. “So you are going to somehow manage to get the entire town to stop annoying me?” Sir Guy smiled gleefully and straightened up from leaning over her. “She’s feeling better!”

The whole episode -- from the moment Sir Guy had swallowed the liquid to Regina pronounced ‘better’ – took less than five minutes. Since they’d been in the back of the diner and in a group, no one in the restaurant had even noticed Regina slump. The little group was equally oblivious to the rest of the diner until Sir Guy had stood to his full height, making himself clearly visible throughout the room. A strangled scream cut across the tableau that sounded like “Guy.”

Sir Guy looked over in time to see Sir Robert catch his (their?) bride as her knees buckled. Everyone in the group around Regina turned to look except David, who had guessed the source of the cry and stayed protectively blocking a still pale Regina.

Robin looked over at the knight and echoed Marian’s cry. “Sir Guy! But, you’re dead!”

Leroy, who had spun around on his stool to watch muttered, “There’s a lot of that going around.”


	15. Perspectives

Storybrooke

_The diner, 6 p.m._

From Robin’s perspective, his world turned upside down in an instant twice in 48 hours. He’d been a little apprehensive walking into Granny’s because surely Regina would be there with her family, as always. His heart pounded hard as he and Marian walked up the front steps and entered. They stopped just inside the front door, ostensibly to look for a table, but Robin was really searching to see who was there. There seemed to be a bit of commotion in the back with David bent over someone and Mary Margaret on the other side. He could see Gold was involved and there was a tall man he didn’t recognize. The view of the person in the center was totally blocked, but being a canny woodsman, he knew to stop looking at faces and start looking at feet. The pair of high heels standing next to Gold had to be Belle and the person who was blocked from view sitting must be… he caught a glance of a pair of perfect, elegant legs and knew that the person at the center of concern was Regina.

He wanted to rush forward and see what the matter might be, but at that moment, his wife shrieked. He turned to her just in time to steady her as her legs weakened.

He followed her gaze to the tall man behind Regina’s chair whose face now was clearly visible and belonged to the deceased Sir Guy of Gisbourne. Robin thought he might even have said that out loud.

Sir Guy looked toward them, then quickly bent his head close to Regina’s. He obviously said something to her, but Robin couldn’t tell what, but it looked like Sir Guy had his hands on Regina’s shoulders and that he brushed her hair with his lips when he stood. What?

Robin was so fixed on that scene that he almost didn’t notice when Marian pushed away from his hands went running toward Sir Guy. She stopped just short of him, as if frozen to the ground. Sir Guy looked at her, took a step toward her and smiled widely. Marian fairly leaped the remaining distance into his arms.

Sir Guy gave her a long hug then set her back on her feet, exposing the tattoo on his forearm as he did so. Robin had a sudden urge to go over and slug Sir Guy. Robin was the man with the lion tattoo, _he_ was the one revealed to Regina as her soul mate. Not Sir Guy nor anyone else. Regina turned her head to look over her shoulder at Sir Guy and Marian and for just that instant, Robin could see her clearly over David’s shoulder. She was pale, very pale, and obviously upset. David shifted slightly and Robin lost sight of her face.

Robin began walking toward Sir Guy. Was this man why Regina was so upset? He acted as if he were close to her although how could that be? Was it the tattoo that upset her? Or the fact that Marian had flung herself into Sir Guy’s arms? Marian. It suddenly fell into place for Robin that Sir Guy was the knight who had won Marian’s heart only to be killed protecting King Richard. Sir Guy was Marian’s first love. Marian was Robin’s first love. And Regina was caught in the middle twice over.

Just then Will Scarlet ambled in the door and yelling “bloody hell!” ran over and grasped Sir Guy in his arms. Robin just stared. Suddenly David was in front of him with a hand on his shoulder. “You look like you could use a drink. Come on.”

Just past David, Robin could see Regina disappearing into the bathroom, Snow hard on her heels.

“Yes, a drink would be good.”

“Quite a surprise, huh?” David asked after he ordered their drinks.

“Quite,” Robin said. A wry look came on his face. “Two days ago, my first love came back from the dead. Tonight, Marian’s did the same. All we need is for Regina’s first love to show up as well and it will be quite the party.”

David handed Robin his drink. “Regina already had to deal with Daniel coming back from the dead once. I don’t think she could handle it a second time.”

Robin looked at him in shock. “Regina never told me about that – what happened?”

“A little over two years ago, one of the townspeople managed to bring back from the dead intending to use Daniel as leverage against Regina. But something went wrong and Daniel came back a violent monster. Regina had to kill him. I watched her do it and saw how it devastated her. I never really saw her in the same light again after that,” David explained.

“Oh my God,” Robin exhaled. “I can’t imagine what that must have been like.” He was quiet for a moment. “I saw a few minutes ago that something was wrong. Is Regina all right? Is she upset by…” His voice trailed off but he looked at Sir Guy, Marian and Will chatting away.

David followed his glance. He thought for a moment he might misdirect Robin a little to see if he were jealous, but he couldn’t play such games in the face of Robin’s sincere concern. “Regina isn’t all right. The price of magic of Marian’s life saved is now trying to claim Regina. It tries every time she uses magic. We just figured it out. The only way for Regina to deny the Price its goal is to not use magic, at all.” David went on to explain the rest of the information Belle had found.

Robin blanched. Saving Marian had placed Regina in serious danger and had already caused her suffering. And if she is spared, then someone else will die.

“We have to watch her,” he said tersely. “She’ll try to use magic – let the Price kill her -- just to ensure that it never takes the children.”

David nodded. “She already tried a few minutes ago. We stopped her. She seemed to accept that it wasn’t necessary.”

Robin harrumphed. “She’s tricking you. When was the last time Regina accepted anything like that so easily? I tell you we have to watch her.”

“You’re right,” David conceded. “But I think the ‘we’ doesn’t include you.”

“I made a vow to protect her,” Robin said, his face set. “It’s true that I would not likely be welcome to stay by her side in order to stop her from performing magic, but she needs other kinds of protection. Once it becomes known that she can’t perform magic, she’ll be vulnerable. Her enemies will come after her.”

David admitted he hadn’t thought of that. Although Regina had changed, there were certainly people out there who still hated her and wanted revenge.

 

_The diner, 6 p.m._

From Marian’s perspective, things were looking up in Storybrooke. She had a home to move into for the first time in years and she was going into town with her husband for a social evening to meet more of the nice townspeople. Roland was happy with his returned friend Mulan (in fact, Mulan was watching him now) and also seemed excited about moving into a home. Robin was still glum, but that would change with time.

They had just walked into Granny’s and were looking for a table. It seemed to take Robin a little while, but Marian didn’t mind, she had her new ‘Storybrooke night out,’ as Will had called them, clothes on and staying in full sight of everyone showing them off was just fine with her. That’s when she thought she saw him, but she wasn’t sure. The man who looked like Guy – but he was leaning over and she couldn’t see him well. Then he straightened and she screamed his name. The world swam for a moment and she felt someone’s arm under her elbow. It took a moment to realize it really, truly was him, and then she launched herself forward as if the intervening years had been nothing and she was 17 and newly marri-

She stopped dead in her tracks. Reality dawned on her. Guy alive meant her marriage to Robin was false, that her child, Roland, was a… a…

She couldn’t even think it. She was suddenly awash in fear. Then she saw Guy walking towards her and she couldn’t help but go to him. As soon as he hugged her he whispered in ear, “Do not be afraid, my lady. The revelation of our bond is entrusted to you. I will not speak of it to Sir Robert – that is your duty when you choose to do it.”

Marian caught her breath. How so very much like Guy to say such a thing. She hugged him harder. Suddenly Will was there as well and it was like she was back in her younger days – the happy center of attention for her two favorite boys. They laughed and chatted as if no time had passed at all. Eventually Marian realized that Robin was across the room talking to David and his countenance was unhappy to say the least, and there seemed to be even a touch of fear in it. He was not looking at her, but could it be that Guy’s arrival had sparked some chord of jealousy? Some trepidation that she would leave, or worse, leave with Roland? Robin must surely have guessed that Sir Guy was the knight of whom she had spoken.

She decided she would worry about Robin later. For now she would rejoice in Guy’s return. She smiled up at Sir Guy, her face like a flower warmed by his attention. But… his attention had shifted. Regina walked into the main room and as soon as she did, Guy’s full focus was on her. He gave Marian a quick peck to the top of the head and mumbled, “I’ll be back.” In two strides he was at Regina’s side. Marian couldn’t hear what he said, but she watched as he rested a hand on her shoulder and Regina reached up and patted him on his bicep, her top briefly showing her midriff as she did. To Marian, they looked as a couple would. A well-matched one at that. Handsome Sir Guy and elegant Queen Regina – even casual clothes on those two looked like a picture from the glossy books she had looked at that day. She looked down at her own clothes and sighed. How could she compete? Should she compete?

 

_The diner, 6 p.m._

From Leroy’s perspective, it started out just like any other Saturday night at Granny’s. Except for that too tall, too good-looking guy that Regina came in with. For some reason, every woman in the place was ogling him. He’s not that handsome, Leroy thought to himself. Must be some kind of spell. Tink was even floating and Regina did not look happy. Hmm. Could get interesting tonight. Leroy ordered some popcorn and another beer and when both had arrived, spun around on his stool to watch the crowd for something interesting to happen.

He didn’t have to wait long. First there was Regina semi-fainting in the back, then Robin’s wife screaming her lungs out over that too-tall fella. Next thing you know, Marian and Guy are hugging and hanging all over one another because he used to be dead and now he’s not and it sure seemed to Leroy that Marian was happier than a girl would be over just a resurrected friend. Then Will came in and there was more hugging.

Poor Robin looked like he’d had enough and David was buying him a drink. They were just within earshot of Leroy so he got to hear about poor Regina’s twice-dead boyfriend and how Regina wasn’t going to be allowed to use magic anymore. That gave Leroy real pause – did that mean his mini fridge would stop re-filling with beer?

Then his attention was caught by the too tall dude basically giving Marian the Heisman just because Regina had walked into the room. And boy, did it look like those two were a bit more than just-met-yesterday neighbors!

Leroy took a gulp of beer and ate some more popcorn. Who said Storybrooke didn’t have dinner theater?


	16. Options

Leroy was still surveying the diner when the door opened and in walked a White Rabbit wearing a waistcoat and rose-colored glasses. The rabbit looked at Leroy silently then looked around the room, making a beeline for Will once he spied him.

Leroy quietly leaned back on his stool with his mug proffered over his shoulder.

“Granny, I either need a lot more beer, or a lot less,” he said calmly.

“I’d go for more,” Granny said, filling Leroy’s mug and adding one for herself.

“Will!” The Rabbit called. “Time to go. Your wife is driving me insane asking about you.”

“Rabbit! Glad you’re here, look, we’ve got a problem,” Will exclaimed. Rabbit grumbled but followed Will to Belle and Gold. He could offer little of help, however. “Returning the woman who was saved to the moment she escaped from the dungeon won’t help. She knows too much now about the future and other things will have been changed, too. In any case, I can’t return someone to a place of time and realm they’ve already lived in order to do it differently. The portal would not allow them to enter. “

“But you can travel to whatever time in whatever realm you like so long as you don’t re-live a time period?” Gold asked. The Rabbit nodded.

“Is there any price to your travel?” Belle asked.

“As if I’d ever get paid in anything but gratitude!” he huffed, then realized they meant something different. “No, not that I’m aware of. It can be a little tiring sometimes.”

Rabbit turned to Will. “Can we go now? Both our wives are rather impatient ladies.” Will nodded and went to grab his bag full of books. He gave Marian a quick hug, waved to Sir Guy, and promised everyone he’d come back soon to check on things and he’d ask Anastasia if she knew of anything that could help the situation. Rabbit spun up a portal and just before they jumped in, Will turned and tossed his apartment keys to Robin. “All yours now, mate! It’s cleaned up and ready for you!” And with that, he turned and followed Rabbit through a portal right in the middle of Granny’s.

Leroy passed his mug back to Granny for another refill.

\-------

The rest of the evening was pretty anti-climactic in comparison. Regina convinced everyone that she was hardly likely to chance accidentally (or intentionally) letting the Price take her life while Henry was in the house. Emma had been about to insist that Henry stay with her, thinking that being near Regina might be dangerous for him, but Belle explained that there was no danger being near Regina – the danger was _being_ Regina.

Sir Guy looked down at her. “You don’t ever accidentally, you know, sleep bewitch, do you? Wouldn’t want you to make yourself vulnerable while you’re napping.”

“Sleep bewitch?!? Of course not!” She looked at him with a fake smile. “Why don’t you stand there quietly and look pretty.” Marian seemed affronted, but Sir Guy just smiled. Robin narrowed his eyes, watching carefully.

“Look, it’s getting late,” Snow said. “The best thing for everyone is to go home and get some rest. We won’t solve anything tonight.”

The group dispersed. Sir Guy drove Regina and Henry home. Robin and Marian exited the diner slightly after them. Both watched the shiny Mercedes until its taillights were out of sight. The walked silently back to the camp, the thoughts of each completely occupied with the night’s events.

Marian was realizing how completely wrong she had been. She had thought that her feelings for Guy had faded and gone, but in reality, all she had done all these years was cover them up and pretend they didn’t exist. Robin had told her about how he had finally accepted her death, in the other timeline. That he had decided that he had to let go of her and live on. Always with her in his heart, he had said, but looking toward the future and allowing himself to heal. She had never done that in regard to Guy – all she had done was bury those feelings and tell herself she was better off than most women of her station in the kingdom – at least Robin sincerely loved her.

She had accepted her fate, but not Guy’s loss. The emotions were all there – just as raw and strong as ever. And now, to see him alive, but with an interest in another woman? What was she to do? If she went to Guy and he rejected her, Robin would never take her back. And what if she stayed with Robin, but he chose Regina? Guy wouldn’t take her in then – another man’s leavings.

Marian sighed. She needed a third option – a protector with a home for her. For her and Roland? Would Robin let her take Roland? Did Roland even want to be with her? He only yelled “Mama” and ran to her in that first moment because Robin had said her name and hugged her. Roland didn’t actually remember her, but his father had done a magnificent job of ensuring that Roland knew his mother’s name and shown him drawings of her face. She was sure Roland loved her, but he didn’t know her. Oh! What to do!! She sighed again.

Robin’s thoughts were just as consuming but focused almost completely on how to keep Regina safe. He walked with his hands in his pockets, rotating the keys Will had given him over and over.

Everyone at the diner had been too complacent that everything would be all right tonight. Regina had been too insistent that she didn’t want guards. Robin didn’t fight her on that point because he knew it would be futile. Better to do it, but without telling her. After he got Marian back to the camp, he’d go to Regina’s to guard her from the shadows of her yard. He was even glad now that Sir Guy lived so close to her – if there was trouble, a loyal knight of King Richard’s would not hesitate to leap to a lady’s defense. Robin had already observed how protective Sir Guy was of Regina. He was grateful that she had someone looking out for her – he just wished that he could do more.

Robin heard Marian’s first sigh, but let it go by. He knew she had a lot to think about. He just hoped she realized that this wasn’t Sherwood Forest and that she didn’t have to look at her life in terms of being a man’s property or responsibility. He couldn’t tell her these things, though. She might think he was trying to move her out of his life. He thought back to when they met, and to her confessions of the prior morning about why she had married him. She needed to feel safe and protected. And, she needed someone neutral and credible to talk to who could explain that she had power over her own fate. As they entered the camp and he saw Mulan standing watch outside the tent where Roland slept, two sudden thoughts occurred to him as he heard Marian sigh again.

Robin pulled the keys out of his pocket and held them out to Marian. “You are the rightful owner of these. I know Will said the apartment was ours, but it was really of you he was thinking. You’re the queen of that particular castle and, I, your humble tenant.” He bowed as he said it and watched for her reaction, hoping she didn’t take it the wrong way.

Marian took them and smiled hesitantly at first, and then more broadly. This was from Will, her friend and protector. Maybe she did have the beginnings of a third option. Robin smiled in return.

“Now, I need to have a chat with Mulan a moment on some business, we’ll meet you in front of our tent, if that’s all right with you.” Marian just nodded, still looking happily at the keys sparkling in the firelight.

In that moment, watching her stare at the glittering keys, Robin felt much more like Marian’s parent than her husband. He had to keep reminding himself that he’d had nearly 30 more years of life than she had. She was definitely a woman, but there was still so much child within her.

\-------

A few hours later, after he had somehow managed to tactfully explain to Marian what he was going to do, Robin quietly approached Regina’s house, crossbow in hand. He had only gone a few feet when he heard a soft but firm voice say:

“Halt! Declare your purpose here!”

Robin turned and the moonlight caught his face. “Sir Robert,” Sir Guy said softly. “Forgive me for not greeting you properly earlier this evening.” He switched his sword to his left hand and held out his right, the lion tattoo showing. Robin shifted his crossbow to his left hand and clasped Sir Guy’s forearm with his right; Sir Guy returning the grip.

“Sir Guy. Please, call me Robin – it’s the name my closest family used. I dropped the title when I lost my properties and failed the king in guarding the kingdom,” he said solemnly.

Sir Guy maintained the grasp, but shook his head. “You did not fail King Richard. The oath we took was to do no evil, to protect the poor and the innocent, and to defend the Faith. I see no evidence that you have failed in any of those duties, Sir Robin.”

Robin was momentarily taken aback – he had not expected such benevolence. Then he chided himself. He had too long been out of the company of that small band of men of high honor. Such unselfish consideration had been their hallmark.

“You honor me, Sir Guy, and remind me of how I have so missed the company of our fellow knights. Tell me, does anyone else remain?” Sir Guy dropped his arm and shook his head sadly.

“It causes me great sorry to say no, no one remains. I saw with my own eyes each member of our party, save King Richard himself, slaughtered. And those who remained in the kingdom with you?” Sir Guy asked hopefully.

“Both died bravely,” Robin replied.

“Then a moment of silence to pray for our fallen brothers and thank our beloved God that we have reunited with one another,” Sir Guy said solemnly, holding his sword out and away from his body, tip point slight down to the ground. Sir Robin held his crossbow out in a similar position, slightly overlapping with Sir Guy.

After a moment, they both raised their heads and returned their weapons to normal ready positions.

“You no longer use a sword, Sir Robin?’ Sir Guy inquired. Robin shook his head.

“A crossbow is much more practical for the type of skirmishes in which the Merry Men and I have engaged,” he replied. “I’m quite rusty with the sword now.”

“Easily fixed! Prince James and I plan to spar tomorrow afternoon on my lawns next door. Please join us!”

Robin grinned. It would be grand to get some practice in with real swordsmen. “Thank you, I would. I suppose it’s time I relearned some of the standard fighting skills instead of the stealthy, subtle tactics of an, uh,” what WAS that word Regina had used to describe him and the methods he had used?

“Insurgent!” The word was hissed down to him from an open window above his head. “Now, it’s late! If you two insist on being here to protect me, then shut up and protect! Honestly! No wonder wars lasted so long in the old days!” Regina pulled her head back inside and closed the window.

Guy smiled at Robin. “She’s happy we’re here.” Robin smiled back. “I see you’ve learned to speak ‘Regina.’ Now, Sir Guy, shall we each take a half of the house’s perimeter and patrol?”

“Agreed, Sir Robin!”


	17. Hearts and Minds

The clang of swords drew Regina’s attention. She was in the kitchen cleaning up after lunch with Henry. In a few hours he’d be back with Miss Swan, at least for a few days. “Mom! Sword practice at Sir Guy’s – can I go?” Henry yelled from the backyard. Regina flashed him a thumbs up through the window rather than shout. Mary Margaret had given her a heads up that David and Sir Guy were ‘training’ at Sir Guy’s house. Well, Mary Margaret had actually said that David was going over to Guy’s to play and Henry was welcome to go watch. Mary Margaret was staying home with Baby Neal and Regina had accepted an invitation to join her for a lazy Sunday afternoon of baby feeding, burping, diaper changing, and napping. It sounded wonderful to Regina. She had promised to walk over as soon as Henry was in David’s care.  Frankly, Regina knew that she was supposed to now be in someone's company all the time while the Price was hunting her, but she'd managed to win the argument to allow her to walk alone in broad daylight for 15 minutes to get to Mary Margaret's.  She used mental health reasons as her trump card and Snow had conceded her the time.

Regina finished up in the kitchen and grabbed a light coat. She walked a little ways down the backyard so that she could let Henry and David know she had left. The clanging grew louder and quite frenetic. As she came closer, she realized that there were three men ‘practicing.’ She thought she had heard Sir Guy mention sword practice to Robin under her window last night – he apparently had decided to join. The clanging stopped for a moment as David called for a halt when he saw her. She raised her hand in silent farewell and the three men saluted her with their swords. She smiled and shook her head as she turned to head off into town. The boys did so love the pageantry. She was curious why Sir Guy and Robin were getting on so well. Probably some kind of loyal-knight-brotherhood thing.

\-------

Marian had just finished exploring every nook and cranny of the apartment and setting up a cot for Roland in the corner of the bedroom. Guy had brought Robin back to the camp in the early morning hours. They loaded up the trunk with the few belongings that the Locksley family possessed and drove it to Will’s apartment. Robin decided to leave the tent and bedroll at the campsite, just in case there was a need. Roland was back at the camp with Little John so that he wouldn’t get underfoot while Marian sorted out the apartment.

Marian marveled that Guy and Robin got along so well. She certainly couldn’t see herself getting along with Regina any time soon! Although, she supposed she had to pretend to be civil for Roland’s sake as well as Robin’s.

It would be time to walk back to camp and get Roland soon, but first she decided to take a walk around the neighborhood and see what shops were nearby, although she’d been told that they’d be closed today, Sunday. She’d busied herself with moving all morning, but now she wanted a little time to sort through some of the things Mulan had told her last night.

The apartment was just a block off of Main Street and Marian began her exploration there. The very first store was a ladies’ clothing boutique. The fancy lettering on the front door said “Miss Scarlett’s Closet” and underneath, in smaller letters, “Miss Scarlett Pennyweather, Proprietress.” Mulan had told her that women in this world didn’t have to live under the protection of a man. That they owned businesses and provided for themselves and their children. Emma was even a sort of sheriff, although not like that horrible Sheriff of Nottingham! And she had supported herself and Henry all on her own in some large city in this realm named after York.

Mary Margaret, Mulan’s other friend from this world, was a school teacher, and while she had David, she had earned her own living for many years and still did. Marian’s gaze shifted to the party dress in the window. It had an incredibly short skirt by Marian’s standards, but other than that, it could have been one of the simple but elegant dresses that she had worn a few years back. She had so loved the formal occasions with the beautiful clothes and refined courtiers until she had come to see them as a marketplace for the sale of the young women attending. Marian’s expression became pained.

“Are you frowning because you don’t like it or because it reminds you of those dreadful formal occasions where we got paraded like prize sheep?” Regina’s voice startled Marian out of her reverie.

“Oh! Your Majes – oh, I mean Lord, no, Lady Mayor! I didn’t realize you were there,” Marian stammered.

“You were very engrossed in the display. Please call me Regina, and the title is just ‘Mayor.’ It’s not like back in our realm where the Mayor inherits the title.”

“So it’s true then? People actually asked you to be mayor? And it didn’t matter about being a woman?” Marian asked.

Regina was about to make a sharp retort about having been properly elected, even after the curse had broke, but realized that Marian’s real surprise did not lie in the fact that she’d been elected (although, democracy had to be an odd concept for her) but that she was elected AND a woman.

Regina smiled. “No, it didn’t matter. That mostly doesn’t matter in this country, not anymore.”

Marian was nonplussed. She completely forgot her fear and dislike of the queen as curiosity overcame her.

“And women can work here and own their own things? It’s not like back home where everything you own belongs to the man?”

Regina nodded. “Yes, all of that. You can have your own money, property, businesses.” She pointed at the shop as an illustration. Marian’s attention turned back to the dress.

“So, I can do all those things for myself, like men do back home, but I can still like pretty things, yes?” Regina thought her voice sounded almost guilty, as if it was wrong to like beautiful clothes. “Absolutely! In fact, many of us put aside some of the money we earn just so that we CAN have pretty things,” Regina said. It struck her how young Marian was. She didn’t have the extra years everyone else in town had from the curse. And she’d gone straight from being a pampered and loved young lady of station to a piece of meat on the auction block.

“You know, Marian, even though you may not know much about life here, there are many of us in town who understand what life must have been like for you back there. What it was like to be part of this,” Regina indicated the dress, “and have no control over your life.”

Marian looked at her in awe. “But you are, were, a queen! Surely you controlled your own fate!”

“Not at first. My father was a lesser prince of a royal family that lost its wealth. My mother was determined that since she had not managed to become a queen herself, that she would ensure I would be. She paraded me at royal ball after royal ball, but it wasn’t what I wanted. I secretly became engaged to a wonderful man, but he didn’t fit into mother’s plan because he was of too humble an upbringing. My mother killed a queen so that the king would need a new wife and she engineered an incident in which I could save his daughter and gain his attention. I knew nothing of any of it until the king proposed and my mother accepted on my behalf. I was going to run away with my beloved, but my mother killed him right in front of me.”

Marian gasped. “Oh, that’s horrible! Was the king mean to you? Is that how you became, um, uh,-”

“Evil?” Regina smiled. “That took awhile and many people helped ensure that it would happen. Was the king mean to me? No, he was indifferent and mostly ignored me except the frequent occasions when he was trying to ensure a male heir.” Regina laughed bitterly.

Marian had always thought she was lucky. Had things gone differently, she would have been the frequent recipient of the Sheriff’s attempts for an heir. She shuddered. Marrying Robin had been a thousand times better than that, but in this world she would have had more options.

Marian looked Regina square in the eye. “I never, ever, would have thought that I would say or think either of these things, but Your, I mean, Regina, I think you understand me, and I want to understand more about being independent and I think, if, if, you’d be willing, that I could learn from you.”

Regina gave a not-unkind-smirk, “Well, there’s a lot of things you shouldn’t learn from me about being independent but I can tell you about living as a woman in this world.” She thought a moment. “If you have time, why don’t you come along with me? I’m going to visit Mary Margaret and the baby. Mary Margaret can give another perspective on being a woman here and also understands life back in our realm. She also has some interesting observations on the magical properties of footwear, tiaras, and spa days.”

Marian beamed. “Yes, please, thank you!”

\-------

Emma showed up at Sir Guy’s to pick up Henry, but dallied so that she could watch the sparring. There must have been a bit of a wistful expression on her face, because Sir Guy called a halt and suggested that David give his daughter a lesson.

Emma demurred, but Sir Guy would have none of it, handing her his sword and pushing her into the practice area.

David was thrilled with the opportunity to train with his daughter and lost no time in getting started.

Sir Guy and Robin took a break on the sidelines, keeping an eye on Henry from a distance that would give them plausible deniability of ‘watching him’ should the teenager notice.

Robin eyed the taller, younger knight. “Guy, we’ve talked a lot, but there’s one very important thing you haven’t mentioned – why you’re here. I’m certain you didn’t arrive with the rest of us or else you would have helped in the fight against Zelena. So tell me, why are you here?”

Sir Guy turned and looked him straight in the eye. “I am here to win back my true love, my beloved Marian.”

Robin had suspected this might be so, but he did not expect such a forthright answer. “You do realize she’s married to a knight,” he said a little sarcastically.

Sir Guy smiled. “Oh, yes, I am very well aware that she is married, and to whom.”

Something about his smile gave Robin pause, but he pushed on. “Is Regina aware that this is your purpose? Because if you are leading her on, I promise you it will not go well for you!”

Sir Guy dropped the smile and answered earnestly. “Regina is aware. In fact, she made me promise not to lie to you and she was quite reluctant to be seen with me because she did not want you to think that she was playing games with your heart.”

Robin was surprised. “She said that?”

“The tones were snippier, but the sentiment was there.”

Robin furrowed his brow. “And you think that by telling me this that I will let Marian go and then you will have won?”

“Not at all. I don’t want you to let Marian go, I want Marian to let you go. She has to choose me because I am where her heart lies and not because she has nowhere to go. In my dreams I see her running to me in spite of her fears, fighting to be with me, just as she did when she thought I’d been harmed at Rufford Abbey. She rode out alone and then ran through the woods till she was bruised and bleeding just to find me. She’d never ventured outside of her house alone before that.”

Robin was moved. He looked toward Regina’s home. Would she do that for him? Of course, his heart told him.

“And Regina and me? Will she return to me if you win Marian?”

Sir Guy shook his head. “You’ve got it wrong. You will have to fight for her – she won’t come to you. Although none of this was your fault, you’ll have to show her that you’ve chosen her, and it’s not just because Marian is out of the picture.”

“I believe Regina and I are soul mates, but I am honor-bound to stay with Marian unless she chooses otherwise. And you are set on winning Marian’s heart after years apart and even though she is married and the mother of another man’s child.”

“I believe that sums it up.”

Robin shook his head. “It’s going to be a long summer.”


	18. Much Ado About Something

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't usually do chapter notes, but I had to dedicate this one to Likiel, Emmy C, Layla_aaron, and kmm for their encouragement. I've tried to do a bit of a Shakespearean romp all along -- this chapter, I think, really displays that. (And Likiel, just for you, a Guy and Regina bedroom scene...). I hope everyone enjoys reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it!

When Robin got to the apartment after sword practice, Marian was waiting for him on the living room couch and Roland was taking a late nap in the bedroom. Marian had managed to make the apartment rather homey already. The jagged hole in the wall had been covered by a new drawing, framed this time, of Will and Anastasia. Will was sitting crosswise on a throne with a crown half hanging from his head and Anastasia was by his side in a simple dress. A parting gift from Will, Robin surmised.

Marian looked nervous as he walked in. “How was your afternoon, Marian?” Robin asked.

“Remarkable really, but I don’t want to talk about it right now. While Roland’s still asleep I want to talk to you about something else,” she said, her face not upset, but different somehow, Robin thought.

“All right,” he said, sitting down beside her. “What is it? You can talk to me about anything.”

“Well, first of all, I want you to know that I do love you, but Guy returning has been terribly confusing.”

Robin nodded – he understood that situation completely.

“And Roland, well, I know he loves me, but he doesn’t really know me. You were wonderful to tell him about me and make sure he knew my name and face, but he is so used to it just being the two of you, or, or, more recently, the two of you and Regina, that I feel I need to create my own relationship with him.”

Robin nodded again. That made sense.

“So, I think, in order to sort out my feelings for you and for Guy, and to be able to create a real relationship with Roland, I need to, to, discover who I am, and I need to do that without all the au-, authority figures in my life defining me,” Marian let out a deep breath. It sounded as if she’d been rehearsing, and Robin couldn’t help but notice that she was using phrases that she would have had no clue existed a few days ago.

“I don’t mean to be hurtful, but I think it’s best if I live on my own for awhile,” she said, rushing to add, “We can share time with Roland, of course. I don’t want to keep you apart.”

Robin was floored. This was a huge step for Marian. There had always been someone around to take care of her. “How will you take care of yourself?” he couldn’t help but ask aloud.

“I’ve a list of a few places that might be able to use untrained, part-time help and I’ve learned that there are many women in town who live independently and even raise children on their own. There are support groups and networks that I can tap into that will help me on the path to self, self-empowerment.” Robin could tell she was completely sincere, even though her words were borrowed from a friend or book.

“Marian, I want you to be happy. If that means that you need to live independently, then I fully support you.” He smiled at her. “Is it allowed for me to check on you frequently?”

“Please!” she said smiling. He leaned over and kissed her cheek. “I think this will be good for me.” Marian looked at him sincerely. “And maybe for you, too. I think you have some thinking to do, too.”

“You’re right, I do, but not tonight. Before you shoo me back off to the woods, what say we figure out how to cook a meal on that contraption in the kitchen?”

“That sounds lovely. I’ll go wake Roland. If he sleeps much longer he’ll be awake all night.” Marian headed into the bedroom.

Robin had his head bent over the stove trying to figure out the dials when he thought to ask her about her afternoon.

“So tell me about your interesting afternoon – where did you spend it?” he said loudly so that she could hear him in the bedroom.

“Oh, it was really lovely. I was at Mary Margaret’s. We talked about babies and life and being women in this world all afternoon with Regina.”

Robin stood up so fast he hit his head on the oven vent with a loud thump and a muffled curse.

Marian ran into the living room with a sleeping Roland in her arms. “Are you all right?”

Robin was holding a hand to the lump on the back of his head. “The world’s spinning a little too fast, but I’m getting used to that these days.”

\-------

Sword practice was on again the next afternoon, but Robin wasn’t there. He was watching Roland (and Henry who had gone over to play with Roland) while Marian was out inquiring about jobs. News of the training sessions had spread and Monday’s group included David, Sir Guy, Emma, Mulan, Hook and Fredrick, Abigail’s husband.

The audience had grown as well. Mary Margaret, Abigail, Regina, and Tinker Bell sat on the sidelines drinking wine spritzers. Regina had asked David whether this wasn’t interfering with his work hours as sheriff, but he claimed that physical fitness and training time was allowed in the regulations. She raised an eyebrow at him, but let it go by.

Mary Margaret was clearly enjoying watching her husband train their daughter. Mary Margaret had had to learn fighting on her own while on the run from the Evil Queen. At the moment, David had his sword extended toward Emma but he was facing Hook, explaining something she couldn’t hear. Emma was practicing how to rapidly shift her balance and foot positioning, moving as quickly as she could.

Suddenly, a small piece of earth gave way under foot just as she shifted, throwing her abdomen directly toward her father’s outstretched sword.

Mary Margaret screamed and a cloud of white smoke took the sword from David’s hand and dropped it on the ground a foot away. Emma fell unharmed to her knees. A moment later, Hook and David had her up on her feet, asking if she was okay.

Mary Margaret yelled, “David!” and he turned to see her kneeling on the ground next to Regina. Sir Guy was at her side in a moment, checking her vitals. “She’s breathing!” he yelled. He gathered her in his arms and carried her into his house.

\-------

Dr. Whale, Gold, Belle, and the Mother Superior all came to see if they could do anything for Regina. In the end, they decided that her own magic was keeping her asleep so that it could work exclusively on protecting her from the Price. When she regained enough strength, she would wake up naturally. It was late the next night, Tuesday, before she awoke, still feeling incredibly weak. A soft light was on next to her bed, but she suddenly realized, it wasn’t her bed. Where was she?

A voice broke through her panic. “Regina? It’s all right, dear. You’re at my house. It was the closest place when you lost consciousness.” He was sitting in a corner of the room under a low light with a large pad of paper on his knee. He stood up and went to sit on the edge of the bed, his back to the window and his face illuminated by the lamp on the far side of the bed.

“How do you feel? You gave us all quite the scare.”

Regina was too weak to come up with a pithy response. “Okay, I think. How’s Emma?”

“She’s fine. You saved her – at least from a sword through the belly. I’m afraid I inflicted some verbal damage on her and her father later for their lack of good safety awareness.”

Regina attempted to sit up on her own, but it was too much of a struggle. Sir Guy pulled her up and stuffed pillows behind her back and head.

“There, how’s that?”

“Lovely, mother, thank you.”

“There’s that sass coming back! You’re on the road to recovery.”

Regina was quiet for a moment. “How long was I asleep. It seems quite dark out now.”

“Not long really, 28 or 29 hours.”

“HOURS?!? You call that ‘not long’?”

“Well, I was out for nearly a year when the Good Witch put me into a healing sleep. It’s all relative, I guess.”

“Have you been sitting with me this whole time?”

He shook his head. “Not the whole time. Mary Margaret and David have been taking turns, Henry, of course, and Emma. She feels terrible.” Regina interjected a faint, ‘she should’.

“Robin was also here. He was very torn up about this.”  Sir Guy watched her face for a reaction, but she had none.

“Robin also had some news. Marian told him she wanted to be independent and needed time apart to think about whom to choose. Apparently someone filled her head with ideas about how she didn’t need a man to take care of her. I’d say good job, Regina and Mary Margaret, except that I actually DO want to take care of her!”

Regina scowled at him. “Those are two completely different meanings to the phrase, ‘take care of.’ If she proves to herself that she can be independent then think how much surer you will be that she loves you when she chooses you.”

“You’re sounding pretty positive that that’s going to happen.”

She laughed a little bitterly. “You’re two good guys. You always get your happy ending, no matter how annoying you are along the way.”

Sir Guy smiled at her. “My lady doth protest too much. You don’t find us good guys annoying any more at all.”

Regina sighed wearily. “Why do you put up with me? Why do you take care of me? Is it your knight’s oath or is it something else?”

“Do you really want to know, Regina?” he said softly. She nodded. “Think about it. Who bickers like we do?” She looked at him askance. “Besides lovers, I mean. Who plays tricks on one another?”

She stared at him with wide eyes, remembering the children at the castle during the forgotten year. “Brothers and sisters?” she barely croaked out.

He nodded his head. She was aghast. “My mother did NOT have two illegitimate children! No way!”

He laughed, “No, Regina. Didn’t you have more than one parent?” He looked at her meaningfully. Willing her to figure it out.

“My father? But, he would NEVER have cheated on my mother! Why, she would have killed him in an instant! He did travel, sometimes, though. I think even to your kingdom.” Her brain started processing the possibilities. Regina looked up into Sir Guy’s eyes, searching for a resemblance to her father, searching for the truth. What she found was a mischievous glint.

“OH! YOU!” She started hitting his chest with her fists until he pulled her into him to trap her arms and stop her from expending any more strength. He was shaking with laughter at the epithets she was hurling, muffled against his chest. The more colorful the language became, the harder he laughed until Regina brought a sharp knee up against the side of his rib cage, knocking him forward and sliding them both down onto the bed. He let out one last chuckle and then pushed himself up.

“I’m sorry, Regina. That was really mean of me but you sounded so insecure and humble that I had to do something. I like you so much better feisty.”

She glared at him. “I hope you kept the dog collar because as soon as I can safely use magic again you are going straight to the pound!”

“I think you’re fun, too. I wish we really were brother and sister.”

“Yes. You’re the brother I’m glad I never had.”

He laughed again. “Your phone is on the nightstand. There’s a bunch of people who wanted to hear from you as soon as you awoke. I’ll go fix some food. You’ve got to be starving.” He went whistling off to the kitchen. Regina grabbed her phone. Henry first, then David and Mary Margaret, she thought.

\------

When Marian heard from Robin what saving Emma had done to Regina, she fretted all day until she made up her mind. She should go help watch over Regina while she slept. Robin had Roland that evening, so she was free to do as she wished.

Regina had helped her so much by taking her to see Mary Margaret. She’d even put a word in with some shopkeepers and Marian had managed to get a job at the first place she went – Miss Scarlett’s Closet. Scarlett needed a sales girl who could help with alterations. Although it was beneath a lady of her station to actually make her own clothes, ladies were well trained in delicate sewing. Maybe, Marian thought to herself as she walked to Sir Guy’s, she could even open a shop of her own someday that specialized in needlework!

Miss Scarlett didn't know Guy's rental home, but had known how to get to the mayor’s house so she gave Marian the directions there. Robin had said that the back garden of Regina’s house met the back garden of Sir Guy’s house. All she had to do was walk to Regina’s and then walk behind the house to get to Guy’s. Easy.

She was approaching the back of Guy’s house when she heard voices just above her head. They were soft and indistinguishable. She looked up and saw two people – indisputably Guy and Regina – silhouetted against the window. Suddenly the larger shadow clutched the smaller one to it and the silhouettes merged into one - soon falling as one out of view.

Marian’s breath caught in her throat and her heart seemed to stop beating. She’d taken too long to reclaim Guy. To hell with ‘finding’ herself before choosing! She knew who she was! She was Guy’s wife and he was, was whatevering with another woman! She would run in there and stop this! But, no, she couldn’t. Not yet. How could she claim her right and when she had so far not even announced its existence to the man who thought he was married to her? She turned and ran from Guy’s back yard, past Regina’s and at top speed back to the campsite. She had to hurry before something irrevocable happened!

\-------

Roland was fast asleep when Marian came running into camp, wild-eyed. Robin caught her in his arms. “Marian! What’s wrong?” She was breathing so hard that he thought she wouldn’t be able to speak. She was trying. Gasping out what sounded like the word “I” over and over again.

“You what, Marian? What’s wrong?”

“I’m married,” she finally managed. Robin was a bit confused. “Yes. I know. I was the groom.”

“No. Before you. Married. Guy.”

Robin stepped away so quickly Marian nearly hit the ground.

“Kept secret. Safety from. Prince John. Thought Guy died. Hurt less, to pretend, never happened.” Marian was beginning to catch her breath. “I’m sorry. So sorry. Wrong not to tell you. I have to go back now, back to Guy’s, before, before...” Marian started crying again.

Robin’s head was swirling. Easier to try to focus on what she was saying instead of processing it. “Before what?”

“Before he and Regina sleep together!” She turned and ran then, heading straight through the thick woods instead of the longer, easier path.

“Bloody hell. Little John! Please watch Roland!” And then he was off running, too, following her through the thicket. She reached the road just as he caught up to her. He never knew she could run that fast. A vehicle was approaching. It slowed. David stuck his head out of the pickup truck window. “I was just coming to tell you that –“

Marian ran up to him. “Please take me quick as you can to Guy’s! I have to get there right now!” David stopped the truck and looked at Robin over Marian’s head. “If you wouldn’t mind, your highness.” Marian had already gone around to the passenger door and scrambled in. Robin followed. David turned the truck around and started off at a fast clip for Sir Guy’s house.

“Faster,” Marian cried, although softly. David kept his eyes on the road. “This is the fastest I can safely go. What in the world is going on?”

Marian didn’t answer. Robin sighed. “As near as I can make out, I am not Marian’s husband, Guy is, and Marian saw something that makes her think that Regina and Guy are about to become adulterers. We are now on our way to stop them.”

“Oh,” David said.

“I shudder to think what this means for Roland.”

“Not a damn thing,” David said firmly. Robin looked at him surprise. “At worst, life will go back to being just he and his loving father. At best, he’ll have two Moms and two Dads who love him completely. Who gives a damn about marital status? We’re in the new world – not the old.”

Robin opened and shut his mouth. David was right. The important thing was that Roland was loved and always would be. Now, explaining all this to Friar Tuck might be a trickier issue…

He was beginning to get over the shock but anger was now building. Marian should have told him. She had years of opportunities. He looked down at her tear-streaked, panic-stricken face and for the first time, perhaps, really saw her. Not the damsel in distress he had put on a pedestal so many years ago, but the scared girl. He couldn’t forgive her. Not yet. He didn’t even really fully understand why she hadn’t told him. But at least it was done. Over. No matter how anything else turned out tonight, he knew his heart was permanently disentangled from Marian.

\-------

Marian started trying to get out of the truck before David had even parked, but Robin blocked her way until the vehicle stopped. As soon as he was out of the truck, though, she was charging up to the house and bursting through the front door. Guy had just walked out of the kitchen with a tray of food in his hands. The tray went flying as Marian flung herself at him.

“I love you, Guy, and I only want to be with you, no matter what that means. I’ve told Robin that I am your wife, not his. And I won’t let you go. I don’t know what you feel for Regina, but I know in my heart that we are the ones who are meant to be together.” She said it all in one breath and then broke down crying. Sir Guy looked down at her disheveled, scratched, and bloody appearance and smiled a tender smile. “Oh, my love, there is only you – “ Wham! A fist slammed into Sir Guy’s square jaw. It sent him flying. Marian screamed and then went silent as Robin’s elbow, unbeknownst to him, caught her head and knocked her out.

“You should have told me!” Robin yelled. David grabbed his arm to keep him from going after the larger man, but Robin was determined. And Sir Guy, after seeing Marian felled by Robin’s elbow was furious.

\-------

Upstairs, Regina had just hung up after speaking to Tinker Bell when she heard running feet and a crash of breaking dishes. Then voices, the sound of a fist and a body falling, and then a lot of yelling. She was so weak, but she heaved herself out of bed and made her way down the hallway, hanging on to the wall for support. She came around the bend of the stairs and what she saw shocked her.

Marian was unconscious on the floor. Sir Guy and Robin were at each others' throats and David was trying valiantly to separate them but taking several knocks in the process. She tried to call out “stop” but her voice was so weak and the fight was so loud that no one could hear her. She’d have to go all the way down the stairs. She was about to try shouting stop again when her foot slipped and she went flying forward. David turned just in time to catch her before she hit the floor.

“STOP!” David yelled at the top of his lungs, a limp Regina in his arms. Robin caught the scene from the corner of his eye and turned, his gaze fixed on Regina. BAM! Sir Guy’s fist connected with Robin’s jaw and the fight was over. David carried Regina to a couch and Guy tenderly picked up Marian and did the same. They determined both women would be fine and went to stand over an unconscious Robin.

“What do we do with him?” Guy asked.

“I’m going to leave him lying next to you,” David said matter-of-factly.

Guy looked at him, “Wha?” David’s fist connected squarely with Sir Guy’s jaw and the big man was down.

\-------

The neighbors had tried to call the sheriff about the disturbance, but couldn’t find him, so they called Granny’s thinking that either David or someone deputy-like would be there. Emma knew from her mom that her dad was supposedly out at the campsite talking to Robin. Maybe his cell wasn’t working there.

Emma, as former sheriff and deputy, decided to respond with Hook and Leroy as back up. As soon as she saw her father’s pick up in the driveway her heart leaped into her throat.

“Steady, love,” Hook whispered. The front door was wide open and the house was silent. Emma slowly entered, her gun out and pointed down in front of her.

Inside the door she stopped and took in the scene. Regina and Marian were laid out on two couches and Guy and Robin were splayed, beat up and unconscious, on the floor at the foot of the stairs. The stairs where her father, also looking rather beat-up, sat trying to piece together his smashed cell phone. He looked at Emma and raised his hand weakly.

“I won.”


	19. Jailhouse Confessions

David walked out of his office when he heard groans and clanging from the two jail cells. He grabbed a straight chair and turned it around with a quick flick of his wrist so that the back was toward the lock-up and he was straddling the chair, facing the cells. This was mostly so he could prop his arms on the back of the chair in order to rest his aching head.

“Morning sleepy heads,” he said brightly.

The two men sat up on their cots in side-by-side cells, one wrist handcuffed to the bed railing. They each immediately began groaning and rubbing the back of their heads with their free hands.

“Bloody hell!” Robin moaned. “Who hit me in the back of the head?”

“Yes,” Guy groaned.

“No one hit you in the back of the head. It must have happened when Hook and Leroy put you in the bed of the pickup truck to bring you over here.” David recalled the moment with relish that Hook and Leroy realized that Leroy was too short to heave Robin or Guy over the side of the pick-up truck and into the bed. The two decided therefore to swing the unconscious Guy by his arms and feet until he reached a velocity and height that would carry him up and over into the truck bed once they let go.

Hook and Leroy got it right on the very first try and Guy’s head made a satisfying thunk on the metal flooring. Robin was lighter, and for a moment Hook thought he and Leroy may have overshot the mark a bit, but after bouncing off the tire well Robin, too, hit the bed with a thunk.

“ _Put_ us sounds a lot gentler than the lump on my head implies,” Robin retorted.

David shrugged his shoulders. “A dwarf named Grumpy and a hook-handed pirate – both unpaid volunteer deputies. What do you expect?”

“How’s Marian?” Guy asked. “And Regina,” Robin piped in.

“They’re both fine. Emma stayed with them at Guy’s house until they regained consciousness. She took them both to their homes a few hours ago. Henry’s watching Regina and Mulan is with Marian.”

“And how are you, David?” Robin inquired.

“Oh, I’m fine. I’m rosy,” David said through his black eye and cut lip.

“Why are we in jail cells?” Guy asked indignantly.

“Well, you knocked Robin unconscious and Robin knocked Marian unconscious.”

“Accidentally!” Robin interjected.

Guy peered at David. “And you knocked me out. Why did you do that? It was all over!”

“I didn’t have any handcuffs on me. Besides, I needed some peace and quiet.”

Guy gave him a dour look. He turned his gaze to Robin. “And you, why did you hit me?”

“Because I was really angry at Marian for not telling me she was married to you, but I couldn’t hit her, so I hit you.”

“But you did hit her!” Guy snarled leaping from his cot.

“Accidentally!” Robin repeated, also jumping to his feet and trying to get closer to Guy. The two men found, though, that one leg of each cot had been handcuffed to the bars of the cell.

“Stop! Sit!” Mary Margaret’s voice rang through the small police station. Both men in the cells did so immediately. If David hadn’t already been sitting he probably would have, too! He suddenly had a very clear mental picture of his wife as an elementary school teacher.

“WHAT were you both thinking,” she started, hands on her hips while she began a slow pacing in front of the cells. Both men started talking simultaneously.

“He barged into my home, knocked out a defenseless woman…”

“Marian and this man are married! I’ve been played a fool for years…”

“SHUT UP! You two are IDIOTS! Both of you so busy thinking about yourselves. You,” Mary Margaret pointed at Guy, “Obsessed with winning back your wife. You,” she pointed at Robin, “Obsessed with your honor.  And completely ignoring a life or death situation. Regina could have DIED and neither of you would have even noticed.” She stopped a moment choked up. “She could have tried to stop you fighting with magic and it would have killed her. Did you forget that we spent a day and a half sitting by her bed praying for her? Yes, Guy, you looked after her, but the minute Marian showed up, you forgot about her didn’t you?” She looked at them both with tears on her cheeks and repeated softly, “Regina could have died. She still might.”

David put his hands on her shoulders to comfort and steady her. She took a deep breath and raised one hand, a bracelet clenched in her grip. “And now, because she is so weak, and because we cannot trust that some childish DRAMA won’t trip her up into using magic, I have to find some way to get her to wear this bracelet.” She waved it in front of them. “Do you know what this does?” Both men silently shook their heads. “It takes away her magic while she wears it. Almost two years ago, someone forced Regina to wear this. Not to simply render her defenseless, but so that they could torture her. They strapped her to a table, attached electrodes to her head and body and then ran pure electricity through her, more and more of it, for HOURS until she was nearly dead.” Mary Margaret stopped and took a breath. “Now I have to ask her to wear it. How does that compare to your obsessions? Your arguments? How do I ask her to do this? I’d really like to know because I have no idea.” She looked at them both imploringly.

Guy and Robin were both very pale. A single tear etched its way down Robin’s cheek.

Mary Margaret looked at Guy. “You truly want to be Regina’s friend?” He nodded silently. “Then stop the games. I know Marian went off the deep end over something she didn’t really see, but you know her well. You didn’t make her do it, but you knew something like that would happen eventually.  You were counting on it so that you had proof that she loved you above all else.” Guy couldn’t meet her eyes.

Mary Margaret turned to Robin. “Do you truly love Regina, more than anything else in this world?” Robin swallowed and nodded. “Then be with her. Your honor will not protect her, but your love can.”

Robin finally spoke, brokenly. “I fear it is too late and she will not accept me.”

“Patience, Robin, you just need patience,” David said.

Mary Margaret surveyed them both one last time.  “I have to go now and see Regina. PLEASE try to find a way to work this all out like reasonable adults.”

Both men nodded quietly.

As Mary Margaret went out, Marian walked in. David wished she had been there early enough to hear his wife’s speech. It might have done her some good.

Marian looked nervously at both men. She started speaking hesitantly, “I know I was wrong to not say anything all those years ago, Robin, but I was scared that although I thought myself a widow, that you wouldn’t marry me and I would have been at the Sheriff’s mercy. I know now that you would have still protected me, but I didn’t know that then and once the truth went unsaid I decided to pretend I’d never been married in the first place.”

Robin said nothing, just nodded.

Marian turned to Guy. “I should have told Robin the moment I laid eyes on you and then I should have told you that I was yours. I was wrong not to. I very much want to be your wife. And, and, I think we should get married, again, in front of the whole town so that it’s no secret and everyone knows.”

Sir Guy smiled at her through the bars. “How’s tomorrow?” “Day after tomorrow. Fridays are better for weddings.” She grinned and turned away only to find that Will Scarlet stood in the doorway, the White Rabbit behind him. The sight before the newcomers was certainly strange. Two knights, much the worse for wear in the jail cells, a prince who was equally battered, and a lady with scratches all over her face and arms and a bruise on the side of her head.

“Marian, have you been running through the brambles again?” Will asked. Marian blushed – whether from embarrassment or anger it was hard to tell. She rushed out. She had to find a wedding dress.

“Well, isn’t this a pretty picture. What in bloody hell has been going on here?”

Everyone started speaking at once, but eventually Will was able to grasp the gist of everything that had taken place.

“And all of this happened just since I left on Saturday. And today is Wednesday. And you, Guy, are getting married, apparently again, to Marian, although I didn’t know you’d married the first time. Well, you lot don’t let any moss grow on you, do you?”

Will looked seriously for a moment at Guy. “I know you’re madly in love with the woman, but you do know she’s completely crackers, right?”

Guy smiled at him. “It’s one of the many reasons why I love her.”

Will turned to Robin. “And where does this leave you, mate?”

“Counting my blessings.” Robin turned to look wearily at David. “Please, may I be freed? I must see Regina.” With a detour first, he thought to himself.

David narrowed his eyes at him. “If you upset her, you’re going right back in.”

“I swear I won’t. Enough damage has already been done.” David nodded and unlocked the door and then the handcuffs.

“What about me?” Sir Guy asked.

“I think I’ll give Robin a good head start before I let you out.”

\-------

Mary Margaret opened Regina’s front door to see Robin’s battered face. He spoke before she could say anything. “How is she?” Mary Margaret let him in but didn’t invite him to the living room.

“She’s been sleeping a lot. I told her about everything that happened, but I’m not sure if she was really listening.”

Robin sighed. “Did you get her to wear the bracelet?”

Mary Margaret shook her head and tears came to her eyes. “As soon as I asked, she got very upset. Last time she saw it, when we were trying to switch Pan and Henry back, she didn't react this way, but we weren’t asking her to put it on then.”

“Give it to me. I promise I won’t upset her.”

She sighed and hesitated, but she handed it over.

\-------

Robin gently pushed open Regina’s bedroom door. The mid-morning light streamed across her pillow and he could see she was awake.

“Regina, is it all right if I come in?”

She nodded and he pulled up a chair to sit beside her bed.

“Regina, I have promised everyone that I won’t upset you, so please just tell me to go if you need to.“ She just looked at him.

“Marian and I are truly and completely disentangled. I admit I was angry yesterday for never being told that those two had married before I met Marian. But when all was said and done, the emotion I really felt was… relief. She and Guy are together now and they’ll be very happy. I don’t know what arrangements we’ll make for Roland, but I think we’ll make it work.”

Still, Regina remained silent.

“Will and the Rabbit are back, so it seems, if we want to, at least some of us can go back to our realm. But I want to be where you are. I fell in love with you before we ever came to this world and I fell in love with you again once we were here. I want to keep falling in love with you, with every new thing I learn about you, for years and years to come. I’ll be patient and wait for you to be ready to trust me again, but I’m not going anywhere. I’ll never let you face anything without me ever again.”

Regina’s eyes had begun to well up with tears, one already trickling its way down her cheek.

“But I don’t want you to ever leave me alone, either.” He took a handkerchief from his pocket. He had run back to the campsite to get it before going to Regina’s. “You probably don’t remember this, but –“

“It’s the handkerchief you used to catch my tear just before I had to rip out David’s heart. You kept it.”

He smiled, glad that she remembered. He caught the new tears on her cheeks with it, gently stroking them away. “I don’t want you to ever leave me, Regina. Please, will you wear the bracelet – at least until you’re back to full health?” She stiffened as he pulled it from his other pocket.

“I know it holds horrible memories for you,” as he spoke he took the handkerchief with her tears, old and new, and looped it around the bracelet, “but maybe now that it’s wrapped in my love for you, proving at every moment it’s on your wrist that you’re not alone, those memories will no longer have the same power over you.”

She said nothing, but after a moment slowly held out her wrist, and let him put it on. Once he had, she reached out a hand and gently touched his bruised face.

“Was it worth it?”

“The fight? No. Not in the slightest.” Then he smiled slightly. “But it felt good!”

Regina smiled then, too. “I wish I could have seen David knock Sir Guy out with a single punch.”

“You and I both!” Robin started laughing, but it hurt so much, he had to clutch his side.

Regina laughed as well and then quieted, just looking at Robin and lightly touching his bruises.

“I’ve been thinking a lot,” she said, “and I’ve made a decision. I don’t want us to start over,” Robin tensed, “but I don’t want to pretend we can go back to the point we were in before we walked into the diner last week.” Robin relaxed. Was it really only last week? So much had happened. Regina continued, “Things were moving very fast between us then, maybe too fast. I want us to date and get to know everything about one another. No rush. No drama.”

“I promise I shall not rush you, milady. But I cannot promise you no drama. This is, after all, Storybrooke.” He bent and kissed her hand, letting his lips linger a long time in relief and love. When he raised his head, Regina had fallen asleep, a sweet smile upon her lips.


	20. Happily

It had taken quite the verbal fight, but Regina managed to convince everyone that she was fine to go into her mayoral office for a few hours. Being able to go to work, she thought, would at least give her the illusion of normalcy. Unfortunately, she had had to make some concessions. Leroy was on guard duty outside her office door in case someone decided to take advantage of Regina’s magic-less state and Tinker Bell was inside the office in case Regina decided to reverse said magic-less state.

She had made Tinker Bell promise to sit on the sofa farthest from Regina’s desk and be absolutely quiet so that she could pretend she was alone and get some work done. It was only paperwork, but several important bits of city business had been stalled for two days because it needed her signature.

She heard voices outside her door. Leroy opened it just enough to stick his head through.

“Madame Mayor, Mr. Scarlet and Mr. Rabbit seek an audience with you on inter-realm business,” he said gravely.

“It’s called an appointment, not an audience, in this land, Leroy. Please do show them in.”

“Yes, ma’am.” Leroy opened the door wider and Will and the Rabbit joined Regina at her desk.

“How can I help you, er, gentlemen.”

“Madam Mayor,” Will began, “As the King of Wonderland, I and the, uh,” Will looked over at Rabbit, “the, uh, Minister of Transportation,” Rabbit cocked his head, the title would do, “would like to make a business proposition.” She nodded for him to proceed.

“We need to import skilled labor in order to carry out improvements to the kingdom and training of our people to eventually replace the labor we bring in,” Will cleared his throat. “We’d like to rent one of the vacant stores on Main Street and turn it into a recruiting and training center. We’ll pay the laborers and trainers well, but while Wonderland’s citizens are here training, we’ll need help in housing and feeding them. Granny’s doesn’t have enough beds and I don’t think she’d be able to handle 20 extra mouths to feed at every meal.”

“What’s your solution? Some kind of boarding house with permanent staff?” Regina asked.

“Exactly, Madame Mayor. We have a property in mind, the Hubbard house just off Main Street -- plenty of rooms, a kitchen and laundry. The Hubbard’s didn’t come back in the second curse, so it’s abandoned – which makes it city property.”

Regina nodded. “We’ve had a few instances like that. Typically, if someone knows that the owners are still alive but just back in our land, the new occupant pays rent into an account that’s held for the owners. If the owners are dead, the city auctions the property. Of course, around here dead is relative.”

Will coughed slightly. “Yes, well, um, we’re interested in obtaining the property. We’d set it up with staff for running it. It would only be for our people in from Wonderland for training so we wouldn’t take business away from Granny.”

Regina nodded agreeably. “What about your employees for the boarding house and for the recruiting and training center? Would they come from Wonderland, too?”

Will shook his head. “For the most part, no. We’d hire locally. During the start-up, you’ll see quite a bit of me. I’ll be here for lengthy periods running everything. Eventually we’d like to get a local manager.”

So far it sounded like a pretty good deal for the town. “How can you be gone so long from your kingdom, if you don’t mind me asking.”

“Not at all,” Will said. “Minister Rabbit and I have worked out a plan. He will bring me here and then go back to Wonderland or somewhere else. As long as he doesn’t interact with anyone who knows I have left, I can stay here for weeks and then when he takes me back to Wonderland, we’ll also go back a bit in time so that I’ll only have been gone a few days.”

Minister Rabbit broke in, “It’s a little more complicated than that, but close enough.”

Regina raised her eyes and looked at Will, “That’s very… handy.”

He nodded and smiled. “It was the only way me wife would let me do it.”

Regina had a thought. “Minister Rabbit, can you travel to the Enchanted Forest?”

“Not directly, because of the curse, but I can go to another realm and from there to the Enchanted Forest. Why?”

“Most of the inhabitants of the Enchanted Forest came here, but not all. Some were separated from their families. If you were able to help re-connect families, I’d be willing to let you have the Hubbard House free of charge – unless of course, we find the Hubbard’s.”

Rabbit looked at Will. Will nodded and Rabbit shrugged his shoulders. “All right, but please try to organize things so that I make as few trips as possible. When I travel a lot I get tired and my aim isn’t so reliable.”

Regina smiled widely. “It’s a deal!”

\-------

No sooner had the door closed behind King Will and Minister Rabbit, than Tinker Bell let out a squeal. “That’s wonderful! So many people are unemployed now – this will mean dozens of jobs. And the money the Wonderland people will spend while they’re here! Plus, people can look for their separated loved ones! Regina, you are so clever!”

“If I’m so clever, why am I chaperoned by a fairy, guarded by a dwarf, and shackled with a magic-stealing cuff?”

Tinker Bell merely stuck out her tongue and kept smiling.

There were voices outside the door. Leroy sounded very grumpy and kept saying no. Eventually the door opened and his head poked round.

“Madam Mayor, there’s a badly beaten sorry excuse for a knight here to see you.”

“A tall sorry excuse or a short sorry excuse?” Regina said silkily, and loud enough for the visitor to hear.

“Tall!” Sir Guy poked his head around the door over Leroy’s.

Regina made a long-suffering face, but waved him in.

“First of all, let me say,” Sir Guy began.

“How sorry you are, etcetera, etcetera. Why are you here?” Regina asked.

He strode quickly to the desk. “As you know, Marian and I are renewing our vows tomorrow. The wedding is on my back lawn. We’ve decided not to have a maid of honor or best man in a traditional sense – Will is going to stand up for both of us. Roland is going to be the ring bearer.” Regina wondered how they’d managed to explain the wedding to Roland.

“Why are you telling me this?”

“We need a flower girl and I was wondering if you’re available.”

Steam almost literally came out Regina’s ears. Tink was by her side in a flash, one hand on the bracelet that Regina had started to touch.

“Sir Guy, when that attraction spell wore off it took some of your brain cells with it!” Tink cried.

“Sorry! I just wanted to see Regina get royally peeved one more time. Won’t see that for awhile.”

Tink asked the question as Regina was still seething. "Why?

“Rabbit is going to drop Marian and I off at a secluded romantic spot for a few weeks in one of the realms.” He paused and smiled. “I really did have a reason for coming by. Marian wants a piece of paper from this realm that says we’re married. I need a second witness to sign, alongside Will. I’d really like it to be you, Regina. I have no blood relatives left in any realm, but I truly think of you as family.”

Regina snatched the paper from his hand and may have muttered, “if we were relatives there’d definitely be blood,” but she signed and there may have been a sparkle of a tear in her eye.

\-------

The wedding day was beautiful and clear in Storybrooke. It was a simple and quick ceremony with maybe two dozen guests. Even Robin attended, although he, like Regina, hung in the back.   Roland was an absolutely adorable ring bearer – very sincere in doing it right. Regina wanted to scoop him up and cuddle him as he went by. She asked Robin whether he’d had difficulty with the concept of Marian getting married.

“Surprisingly, no,” Robin replied. “It’s only been eight days since she came back. He never really recognized her, he doesn’t understand how she came back and the concept of marriage is still fuzzy for him. Mostly he’s pleased because Henry’s got two moms and Roland’s got two dads and a mom, so he thinks he’s winning in some sort of contest with Henry.”

Later, when it was time to throw the bouquet, Mary Margaret dragged Regina away from David and Robin to stand with the other single women. And stayed there with her.

“Mary Margaret, what are you doing? You’re not single!” David yelled.

“Say my full name,” she shot back at him.

“Mary Margaret Blanch-- oh,” he said.

“Yup. Snow White and Prince Charming got married in the Enchanted Forest, but David Nolan has never gotten divorced from Kathryn and therefore never married the mother of his child!” Mary Margaret smiled as she said it.

“You just want to have a big fancy dress party and get lots of presents.”

Mary Margaret continued to smile.

At last Marian threw the bouquet and it sailed through the air straight at Regina. At the last moment, Regina grabbed Mary Margaret and dragged her in front of her like a shield. The flowers hit Mary Margaret’s shoulder and bounced into her. She looked behind her at Regina. “Sneaky.”

Regina quirked an eyebrow at her. “My acquaintance with the Locksley/Gisbourne trio has been complicated enough without catching a bridal bouquet from the back-from-the-dead illegitimate wife of the man I’m dating.”

“You’re dating again!?!” Mary Margaret squealed.

\-------

When Robin walked Regina to her door after the wedding, she found a large envelope propped up on the porch. On the front was scrawled a short note in Sir Guy’s handwriting. It said:

“Dear Regina,

After sword fighting and aggravating you, sketching is my favorite avocation. I drew these from my memories of the visions the Oracle showed me that launched me on this quest. Without your kindness and patience, the tears and sorrow in these drawings would surely have come true. I leave them with you now as a reminder that we can change our own fates and that happiness truly is possible.

Your Loyal Servant,

Sir Guy”

“I remember Guy mentioning the Oracle during our sword practice, but he didn’t say anything about tears,” Robin said as Regina tore open the envelope. There were three beautifully detailed charcoal sketches.

The first was of Marian, Sir Guy, Regina, and Robin, all in separate corners of the paper and all with heart broken expressions on their faces. The next was of a little girl, but it was hazy, almost as if there were a mist covering the drawing. Even so, the little girl clearly had Regina’s looks, but with two big dimples in her cheeks, just like Roland. Regina blushed and moved quickly to the last drawing.

“Oh, no!” Regina cried. “Robin, doesn’t that look like…” She couldn’t finish.

“Not just look like,” Robin answered. “It definitely is Priscilla and Peter, the young ones you looked after in the Enchanted Forest. How could they possibly be Guy and Marian’s children?”


	21. Ever

The Enchanted Forest

It was moments after the curse broke that Granny heard crying. She was a little disoriented after popping into existence in the field, but she was a mother and grandmother – a child’s cries penetrate quickly.

She found them near the tree line, two toddlers, a boy and a girl, holding hands. The girl, who looked no older than three, was yelling “Papa! Mama!” The boy, who seemed about two, just cried pitifully.

Granny knelt down and gathered them both to her. “There, there. It’s all right. My name’s Granny. What’s yours?”

The little girl hiccupped from crying, but answered. “P’scilla. He’s Peter. Mama and Papa are lost!”

“Well, don’t worry. I’m sure your parents are here somewhere. Let’s look for them, shall we?”

 

Storybrooke

The White Rabbit had already taken Guy and Marian away on their honeymoon and he and Will had returned to Wonderland. There was no way to get word to any of them so discussing the mystery of the drawings and the two children in the Enchanted Forest was out of the question for the moment. Will had said, though, that he wouldn’t be gone long, so presumably he and the White Rabbit would reappear soon.

Patience, however, is not a virtue of Storybrooke’s denizens and what they lacked in real information they made up for in conjecture around the counter at Granny’s.

“You know, from the moment I saw those kids back in the Enchanted Forest I thought they looked familiar,” Granny said.

Dr. Hopper coughed on his latte. “Granny! You’d never met Marian or Sir Guy at that point.” Granny ignored him

“Maybe Zelena’s time portal took people and things from our future and dropped them into the past,” Henry posited.

“Or saving Marian messed up things so much that the future, present, and past are all mingling together,” Leroy offered.

“Or there really is a price to the Rabbit’s portal opening/time traveling escapades and this is an example,” Tink threw in.

“Or maybe we just won’t know until everyone gets back!”  

Regina had walked up behind them without anyone noticing. Everyone busily focused elsewhere while Henry jumped off his stool to join her. They walked over to the corner booth where Mary Margaret and David, with Baby Neal, had just settled.

“So when’s the big day?” Regina asked. David looked confused for a moment. Mary Margaret chimed in, “Well, someone has to ASK before a date can be picked.”

David rolled his eyes. “We had a huge wedding in the Enchanted Forest. Why do it again?”

“Because I want my family in it. I want Regina there,” Mary Margaret said while Regina interrupted with a wry “But I WAS there”. Mary Margaret continued on “as a participant.”

Regina blinked twice. “I’ve never been in a wedding other than my own. Although Guy did offer me a spot as flower girl in his wedding.”

David shook his head. “Say what you will about him, but he has an entertaining sense of humor. Who I don’t get is Marian. Neither how a man like Robin could have fallen so in love with her, nor a man like Sir Guy.”

Regina found herself defending both men. “The Robin who married Marian is not the man we know now. We haven’t talked about it, but I could see how a man who lost everything – his lands, his title, his family, his fellow knights and his beloved king could see Marian as a chance to regain some of that. And Sir Guy, he fell in love with her when they were both quite young. They grew up together. He knows all sides of her – the crazy girl that would run through the woods from fear of losing him and the compassionate lady who doesn’t turn her face from sickness and death – and he loves them all.”

Mary Margaret looked askance at Regina. “You sound like you really like her.”

“No – she’s too loony tunes for me, but I can understand Robin’s and Sir Guy’s feelings.”

“I’m just glad there’s not a continuing brawl between those two men. It’s too much wear and tear on my fiancé!” Mary Margaret smiled.

“Husband!” David retorted. “I’m glad they’re on better terms, too. At the wedding, they were even talking about starting a business together.”

“Really?” Regina hadn’t heard about this.

“Yes, they were thinking about turning the campsite into an academy of sorts for pages, squires, and knights.”

“Awesome!” Henry cried.

“I thought so,” David agreed. “They’d train people on swords, archery, quarterstaff, riding, and forest skills, among other things.”

“I could teach tracking,” Mary Margaret volunteered.

David smiled, “I offered you for that and they want Regina for riding.”

“And what use do we have in Storybrooke for all that?” Regina asked.

“It’s good physical fitness, it’s our heritage, and, frankly, we seem to pop into other realms every now and then.”

Regina had to concede the point. The door of Granny’s jangled open and the family group looked over to Will and The Rabbit just entering. Henry ran over immediately.

“Welcome back! We’ve been waiting for you!” He hurriedly explained the situation.   By the time he had ended, Regina had walked over with the drawings. Rabbit took one look and started backing away. “Oh my, oh my, oh my. I’ve made a terrible mistake. This is what happens when I get tired. I must go right away.”

Regina stopped him. “Wait! What was the mistake? What’s going on?”

Rabbit shook his head. “I’m afraid I’ve misplaced Marian and Sir Guy.”

Will frowned. “You mean you don’t know where you’ve left them?”

“No, I mean I don’t know WHEN I’ve left them. I have to go find them.” He sprinted out the door.

Henry stayed to talk with Will, but Regina returned to the booth, gazing out the window as she did. Robin and Roland were strolling down the sidewalk. David followed Regina’s gaze.

“How are things there?” Regina was so caught up in her own thoughts that she didn’t object to the personal question.

“Fine, I suppose.”

“Are you concerned about how much he cares for you in light of the whole Marian thing?” Mary Margaret asked.

“Oh, I know he cares, but there doesn’t seem to be the passion there once was. Maybe it’s me. Maybe this cuff on my wrist is constraining me in more than just my magic. Or maybe I’ve just had a little too much excitement and drama lately.”

“I don’t know about that, Regina,” Mary Margaret said, “but I am sure he loves you.”

Regina nodded, but she was still focused on the bracelet. She needed to know more about it and the Price. She resolved to go see Gold directly after lunch. A nice, peaceful lunch with her family.

BOOOM! Then sounds like rocks clattering on the ground. Everyone at the booth turned to look out the window. Except Regina. She focused on her plate of food, chewing quietly and slowly.

“It’s the Rabbit,” Emma said. She and Hook had joined the table just a few minutes earlier. “That must be what his portals do.” A large hole was just outside Granny’s with a White Rabbit climbing out of it. The Rabbit ran into the diner and straight up to Regina.

“I’ve made a terrible mistake!” Regina thought about ignoring him and continuing to eat, but she knew that was hopeless.

She sighed. Then turned to him. “I assume you’re referring to Marian and Sir Guy and not your wardrobe choices,” she said. Roland, who was sitting next to her, was fascinated by the talking white bunny and kept reaching out to pet him.

Rabbit edged away a bit from the child’s hands, but continued, “Yes, the Gisbourne’s! I went to when I thought I left them, and they weren’t there. I dropped them off at a tropical island resort and I was sure it was in the present, but it must have been in the past. I spoke with the resort host, Mr. Rourke, and he said they’d left several months ago after deciding they didn’t want to raise their children on the island.”

“Children!?!” Emma exclaimed. “How long had they been there?”

Rabbit looked dismayed. “Oh, well, three, maybe four years?”

“Can’t you just go back to the right time and get them?” Henry asked.

The Rabbit shook his head and white ears flopped around. “No. Now that there are children, and I know about them, I can’t do anything that changes that.”

“Where did they go?” David asked.

“Mr. Rourke didn’t know. They flew off in a seaplane, but apparently they didn’t stay in the city at the other end. That’s why I came back. I need help. I’m not a detective. I don’t know how to find people.”

“I do,” Emma piped in. “That’s what I do for a living. Take me back with you and we’ll find them.”

“I’ll go, too,” Hook piped in.

Emma turned to Henry and Regina. “Okay if I take off for a bit, kid? If the Rabbit gets his timing right, we could be back today.” Emma looked at the Rabbit for agreement, which he nodded.

“Can I go, too?” Henry asked.

“No,” six voices replied. Henry rolled his eyes. “Sometimes I miss the days when there was only one person telling me no.” But he smiled as he said it.

The trio too off in search of the Gisbourne’s and the lunch party broke off. The Charmings went home with the baby and Henry took Leroy up on the offer of an afternoon of fishing.  Robin and Roland went off for post-lunch ice cream while Regina headed to Gold’s store to get some answers.  She found none.

“There’s nothing more I can tell you, dearie,” Gold said. “The Price seeks a life. It chose you. Your own magic keeps it from getting you, but if your magic is weakened by use, then it gives the Price a window of opportunity.”

“Then how does using the cuff help? It takes away all my magic.”

Gold shook his head. “No, it just makes it impossible for you to _use_ your magic. It’s still there, in your soul.”

"So how long will I have to wear it?” Regina asked.

“No way to know specifically. We should test from time to time by taking the cuff off and allowing you to do a little magic, but the more often we do that, the more the Price may think there’s a chance of reaching you.”

Regina looked down at it and frowned. Not an attractive piece of jewelry, to be sure. But it wasn’t like it had taken away her magic. She still possessed it – it would just be a long time before she could use it.

\--------

Regina closed the door of Gold’s shop behind her, pleased to see that Robin and Roland were on their way up the opposite sidewalk. Roland had a cone in his little fist while Robin held his son’s free hand with his left and balanced two ice cream cones in his right. Instead of eating at the ice cream shop they had come to meet her with an extra cone for her. Maybe, she thought, she was being too harsh in thinking something was missing. How much more could she want than this?

Her two men spotted her and both smiled eagerly as they did. Roland started pulling hard on Robin’s hand to urge him to walk faster. Regina began to cross the street to meet them when the asphalt in front of her suddenly exploded upward. Emma was the first to crawl out, followed by Hook and then the Rabbit. Roland and Robin were just crossing the street to greet them when a car came too fast around the corner. Confronted by a large hole in the road and people climbing out of it, the car swerved and headed directly toward father and son.

Regina screamed and threw her hands up to whisk the pair to safety, but the cuff stopped her. She was already running toward them as Robin literally threw Roland to safety. Emma’s magic stopped Roland from hitting the concrete hard, instead floating the child gently down. It was too late to stop the car from hitting Robin and the front bumper caught him and tossed him like a limp doll to the middle of the road as the car hit the storefront opposite Gold’s.

“Take care of Roland!” Regina screamed at Emma as she dived to kneel beside Robin. His left leg had a compound fracture, as did his right arm where he had landed. The worst though, was his head. He was dazed, but conscious, however the right side of his head was bleeding and horribly battered. She was sure she was looking at bare bone. “Roland,” he moaned. “He’s safe. You saved him,” she tried to comfort him. Then she heard his breath catch, just the way hers did when the Price tried to claim her.

“NO!” She flung the cuff off her wrist and placed both hands on his chest. Summoning all her magic, a soft white glow began emanating from her hands. Robin’s good hand came around to clasp her wrist.

“No, Regina,” he said between labored breaths. “You could die.”

“Better me than you, thief,” she said, re-doubling her efforts. His terrible wounds began to heal, but it was clear from his breathing that the Price was gaining ground. Gold’s voice came from behind her. “Healing him is not enough, Regina. Remember what I said earlier – all the magic you possess must go from your soul to his in order to stop the Price.”

Regina nodded and looked quickly around. Mary Margaret and David were there, looking at her with such compassion. They’d seen the crash and rushed over. Sir Guy, who must have come out of the portal behind the Rabbit, stood looking at her with a world of sorrow in his eyes. Marian was just behind him, hugging Roland and shielding him from the view of his father.

“Regina, don’t,” Robin said again, his words rasping in his chest.

“I don’t take orders from you.” She pressed her hands back down on his chest and leaned forward so that her lips hovered above his. “I love you,” she whispered before kissing him and a white light encompassed them both.

When it cleared, Regina was lying across Robin, her head in his neck. He took a deep breath and grabbed her in his arms. He was alive and completely healed.

“Thank you, my love,” he whispered, showering the side of her head and shoulder with kisses, but she did not respond.

“Regina?” he turned her in his arms and she fell limply against him. “Regina!” he shook her and then checked her neck for a pulse. “Oh, God, no.”

Mary Margaret gave a strangled scream and David gathered her up in his arms, a tear trickling down his face.

Robin sat up with Regina in his arms and looked up at Gold.

“DO something, man!” he begged.

Gold knelt next to them and ran his hand over Regina’s head and chest, hesitating a long time over her heart.

“I’m sorry, there’s nothing I can do. When she poured all the magic from her soul into you, her heart went, too. There’s nothing there to fix, even if I could,” Gold said quietly.

Mary Margaret began sobbing in earnest against David’s chest. Robin stared at them both and then suddenly up at Gold.

“Do what Regina did for them,” he said quietly but intensely, nodding toward Mary Margaret and David. “Rip the heart from my body and split it between the two of us.”

Gold looked at him in shock. “That only worked because their hearts already beat as one. You won’t save her and you WILL die.”

“You don’t know that. My heart beat for both of us before, metaphorically, now it will do it in truth. Please! We must try!” He looked around for support from the others.

“I believe it will work,” David said and Mary Margaret nodded, too.

“Do it, Gold,” Sir Guy said. “Her love for him is true. You saw how white her magic glowed when she saved him.”

Gold looked down at Robin and nodded assent. “All right. Are you prepared? This will hurt, a lot.”

Robin looked around at Marian. “Marian, please take Roland farther away. I don’t want him to see or hear this.” His gaze moved to Sir Guy. “This will work, but if it doesn’t…”

“He will be my oldest son. I will love him as my own, and he will always know his father was loved in our household. But this WILL work and you will have your love and your son, Sir Robert.”

“Thank you.” Robin looked up at Gold. “I’m ready.”

Gold thrust his hand into Robin’s chest, grasping his heart, and pulling it out. Robin gasped in pain, but stayed sitting upright, barely. Sir Guy lowered to one knee behind him -- one hand on Robin’s shoulder to support him and Regina.

The heart throbbed bright red with veins of pure white. Gold grasped it between his two hands and began to twist until it parted in two. Robin choked and would have fallen backwards had it not been for Sir Guy.

Gold, one half in each hand, leaned over Robin and Regina, and placed each half into their chests. Robin immediately gasped and then began to breath more easily. There was no sudden gasp from Regina, no movement at all. Robin bent over her and a tear fell onto her cheek from his eyes.

“Regina, my love, please come back to me. I need you,” he whispered and bent to kiss her lips. As his head moved back, her eyes fluttered open. His heart caught in his throat as she looked up at him and smiled that most beautiful smile. The one he had spent a year longing for, the one he had found but lost barely 10 days ago.  Now found once more, never to be lost again.


	22. After

For a moment, it seemed as if nothing in the universe was happening except Robin and Regina in each others arms hugging one another. Then, the rest of the world began to move. Marian brought Roland over and he dived happily in his father’s and Regina’s arms.

David went to check on the driver of the car and Mary Margaret approached Gold with a question.

“Regina fought off the Price, so it’s lost that life, but isn’t it owed one more?”

David cut in from where he stood by the car. “I think it got it. The driver’s dead.”

Regina’s eyes flew to Robin, fear and dread creeping into the happiness. “Who is it?” Robin asked.

Marian leaned over to see past David into the car and gasped. “It’s the Sheriff of Nottingham!”

“We called him Keith. He must have decided to skip town, that’s why he was driving so fast,” David said.

“He was here, in town, this whole time?” Robin cried.

“We weren’t sure at first, because apparently he was hiding, and then when we did find out he was here, we thought it best not to tell you,” David said.

“End result's the same,” Sir Guy rumbled. “Just took longer.”

Regina looked into Robin’s eyes. “For the record, I had no clue he was here.” He hugged her.

“This actually makes sense,” Gold said. “It was the Sheriff who was responsible for Marian’s death in the first timeline, yes?” Robin nodded confirmation.

“The balance has been struck. I don’t think we have to worry about the Price.”

“Good, because I don’t care about the Price,” Marian interjected. “I just want to know where my children are!”

Robin looked quickly for Roland to make sure she wasn’t referring to him, but he was right there beside him.

“You mean Peter and Priscilla?” Mary Margaret asked.

“Yes!” Marian said, shocked. “How did you know their names?”

“We found them in The Enchanted Forest. They were fine. We were taking care of them at our castle, but when things began getting a little too hazardous with Zelena, we sent them to live with Princess Rapunzel’s parents in their castle in a neighboring kingdom,” Mary Margaret explained. “But we didn’t know what occurred with their real parents.”

Emma joined the conversation. “I’m not sure what happened. We went with Rabbit and found the Gisbourne’s. We were, all of us, returning here when it felt like we hit something. Next thing I know we were climbing out of the portal here in the middle of the street.”

“I think I can explain,” the White Rabbit said. “We were traveling between realms and through time at the same time. We somehow hit the exact moment that the curse was broken just as we were traveling through the Enchanted Forest. Hitting the curse was like hitting a very large hole in the road while driving a wagon at top speed.”

Sir Guy stood over the Rabbit. “Are you saying my children were flung into a realm like a couple of sacks of potatoes jolted off a cart?”

Rabbit wrung his hands. “More or less.”

Regina intervened. “They’re fine, Guy. I used to babysit them myself most evenings. Peter, Priscilla, and Roland spent a lot of time together and were good friends. They’re wonderful children.”

“Really? You were looking after them?” Guy asked. “Thank you, Regina, that makes me feel so much better.” He reached out and grabbed Marian’s hand. “And it’s wonderful that they already know their brother.”

Marian brought herself down to eye level with the White Rabbit. “Dear Rabbit, can you please take us to our children right now, or do you need a rest?”

“I’m fine, but we can’t go directly. The curse closed that realm to portal traffic from this realm. We’ll go to Wonderland first, and then to your children.”

He turned to Emma and Hook. “Thank you for helping me find the Gisbourne’s. If there’s anything I can do for you, please let me know.”

With that, he turned and opened a new portal and Sir Guy and Marian were quickly gone with him.

Henry and Leroy as well as several other townsfolk came running up, attracted by all the commotion.

“Emma! You’re back,” Henry hugged his blonde mom. He looked around at all the mess. “What happened here?” Seeing the look on Regina’s face, that it would be difficult for her to recount everything to Henry just now, Mary Margaret diverted him.

“Henry, why don’t you walk back to the apartment with me. I left Neal with a neighbor and promised I wouldn’t be long. Come walk with me and I’ll tell you everything.” That was fine with Henry. Whereas his moms would leave things out to ‘protect’ him, his grandma was great at including every last detail.

“Sure!” He and Mary Margaret walked off.

Regina and Robin were standing now, surveying the huge crater in the street and the wrecked car with the late Sheriff. Time for some clean-up. She waved her hand, but nothing happened. She tried again – still nothing.

“Have you forgotten already, dearie?” Gold called over to her. “You poured your heart and all the magic in your soul into your true love to save him. You don’t have any magic now.”

“Gone forever?” She asked.

“Hard to say. It’s possible you could start from the beginning with training again,” Gold replied.

“Does this mean that I have Regina’s magic now?” Robin asked.

Gold shook his head. “No, it was all used to defeat the Price. Nothing left.”

“In that case, we’ll need to charge the realm of Wonderland for infrastructure repairs. Good thing the King will be a frequent resident in Storybrooke,” Leroy opined, staring at the gaping hole in the middle of the street.

A chill of fear ran through Regina when Gold said 'nothing left'. It had been so long since she’d lived completely without magic. How would she protect Henry, Robin and Roland, the Charmings, the town?

Robin’s arm came around her. “Don’t worry, my love, you’re not alone.” She smiled at him and her tension eased. The Blue Fairy, Gold and Emma had magic, the town had many good fighters and she and Robin had loyal friends. They could face whatever came. Her eyes fell on Leroy. He had grown on her, although she’d never let him know in words. She wished she could have continued his ‘thank you.’

“Well, your Majesty,” Robin’s words broke into her reverie. “The Gisbourne children are reuniting with their parents as we speak. But there’s still one face from the drawings we haven’t found yet.”

Regina blushed. “The little girl who has your dimples and Roland’s.”

Robin nodded, “But the rest of her beautiful face is just like her mother’s.” He put his lips against her ear and whispered, “I look forward to making her acquaintance soon.” Regina looked into his eyes, the man who truly was now her soul mate, and smiled the beautiful smile he loved. Robin looked down at her and returned the smile. He captured her lips with his own and felt a tingling rush. This was all the magic he needed.

 

Across town, in Leroy’s tiny apartment, in his empty mini-fridge, a single beer appeared.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The End everyone. I'm so happy you could join me for this flight of fantasy. I have an idea about continuing the concept of Regina learning magic again, the Knights and their training school, and, with the Rabbit able to transport them, some adventures back in Sherwood or the Enchanted Forest. Let me know what you think -- I'm open to suggestions!


End file.
